Total Drama Nui Kaua: The Cursed Island
by 16Doobop13
Summary: SYOC CLOSED! Chris is bringing 25 contestants to lake Nui Kaua, where he has recently seized control of another island in the lake. With a new twist every episode, this season is sure to be the most eye catching season yet! We've begun! 19/25 contestants remain!
1. Audition Add

"Are you ready?" Chris announces as he looks over at Chef, who is grinning into the camera, holding a plate with various items on it covered by a black cloth, waiting to unveil it.

"For Total Drama's _Third_ Season at Lake Nui Kaua?" Chris asked as Chef pulled the cloth off and

The camera zoomed in to reveal the map of a strange island, in the shape of a Skull and Crossbones.

"A new island has been discovered off the coast of Nui Kaua!" Chris announced. "Welcome to Weliweli Island! A barren place that most of our interns had a rough time surviving on for more than a couple hours. This is the island that our newest season here at Nui Kaua will center around.

This season will feature a cast of 25 competitors, composed of 7 returning contenders who will all get a second chance at the game along with 18 fresh newbies! But what none of them know is that this time,

Every episode,

A different curse will plague Nui Kaua forcing each camper to think on their feet at all times!

After every challenge, a losing team will have to head to the Po'ino Bonfire elimination ceremony, where this time, thanks to the bridge being repaired, finally. We have created a new method of transportation off of the island for the lucky loser to be voted out of the losing team!

Introducing...The Coffin of Shame and the Horror Hearse! Losers that don't receive a commemorative crystal ball at elimination must close themselve in The Coffin of Shame and ride the Horror Hearse off of the island, and give up all hope of winning any money off of this show!

What surprises will WeliWeli Island hold for our campers?

Will Nui Kaua Island survive for a third season in a row?

Can our returning contestants redeem themselves or will their stories repeat with the new generation of contestants?

4 Teams!

25 Contestants!

A One Million Dollar Grand Prize!

Get Ready For…

Total Drama Nui Kaua: The Cursed Island!"

* * *

*Now accepting character auditions* (You MUST PM me the application for it to be accepted. It is also highly recommended you either follow me or the story itself. Also, if you either participated in or read Total Drama Nui Kaua, I feel I must warn you that this season will not be as free-form as the last one. This season will be written on an episode to episode format much like my Zero Sum fic. This means that if there is anything specific you want your OC to do, You MUST tell me in your application Interview)

Below is the Application. I'm looking for 18 contestants, 9 males and 9 females. I will allow up to 1 Male and 1 Female OC Submission per author (Note, authors with Nui Kaua OCs returning, you can consider your returning OC a 'freebee' so if you want to submit two, you can, but your third OC will be put on hold and authors without returning OCs will be given priority, so it may be a good idea to only send in One OC).

(This App will also be on my profile for you)

* * *

Total Drama Nui Kaua: The Cursed Island APP

OC Full Name:

Stereotype/Label:

Sex:

Age(16-18):

Closest Relative(or friend if no relatives exist):

Brief Bio:

Skin Tone:

Height:

Weight:

Body type/shape:

Eye shape/color:

Hair style:

Hair color/length:

Normal Clothing:

Swimwear:

Sleepwear:

Formal Wear:

Audition Tape(Be creative and detailed):

* * *

Please note that after submitting your OC you will be asked some private questions in the same PM. Please answer those questions AS THE OC! Use Quotes and all that shiz. (This is also the Interview in question where your OC should say anything specific that they want to do on the show)

* * *

Another note: Four of the contestants this season are my own. In order to keep things as neutral as possible from me, I'll be treating my OCs the same way I treat your OCs. I know that most authors say that their own submissions won't win to reassure everyone who submits an OC, but I feel like I won't need to go out of my way to say that with the OCs I plan to submit. I can think of only 1 who _could_ make it far, and maybe a 2nd one who _could_ get to the merge, but I'm rather certain that if left to natural devices, none of my OCs will find their way to the finale. If one _does_ manage make it to the finals, then they won't be the official winner, but I will still write an alternate ending for them anyways.

* * *

OC Slots: Statuses

Male:

1: _**closed**_

2: **_closed_**

3: _**closed**_

4: **_closed_**

5: **_closed_**

6: _**closed**_

7: **_closed_**

8: _open_

9: _open_

Female:

1: **_closed_**

2: **_closed_**

3: **_closed_**

4: **_closed_**

5: **_closed_**

6: **_closed_**

7: **_closed_**

8: _open_

9: _open_

Returning From Total Drama Zero Sum

1: (?)~The Killer Waves Member~(My Own OC)(Will not win, officially anyways)

2: (?)~The Violent Quakes Member~(My Own OC)(Will not win, officially anyways)

3: (?)~The Screaming Winds Member~(My Own OC)(Will not win, officially anyways)

4: (?)~The Raging Flames Member~(My Own OC)(Will not win, officially anyways)

Returning From Total Drama Nui Kaua

1: (?)~The Ka Lani Member~(reserved(They'll know who they are when I ask them))

2: (?)~The Ka Malu O Member~(reserved(They'll know who they are when I ask them))

3: (?)~The Honua Member~(reserved(They'll know who they are when I ask them))

* * *

One last note: I am not sure when this series will start, as It won't until all the OC slots have been filled, and until all the returning characters in question have been eliminated from their respective seasons. I will give a specific premiere date once all those conditions have been met. And it will be a new chapter in the form of a Preview.

Let's make this Total Drama Season a Good One, Yeah?

-Doobop


	2. New Contestants List, 2 Returns Leaked

"Eighteen all new competitors!" Chris's voice explains as the silhouettes of all 18 new contestants appeared on a screen with the background of Weliweli Island. "We've searched high and low for these freaks- I mean teens, and each one of them is sure to keep the game from getting boring!"

As the Total Drama theme began to play in the background, each of the silhouettes came up to the screen in boy-girl-boy-girl order and revealed themselves.

1

"Well for one, with my different traits and my will to win…"

[Kaden-The Hard Worker]

"I have this in the bag, so I'm pretty much guaranteed to win!"

2

"So you think you got what it takes to take on the queen of luck?"

[Tori-The Gambler]

"Well here's your chance, Mr. Fancypants!"

3

"So...like…"

[Lucien-The Dumb Hot Blonde]

"If a word was misspelled in the dictionary, how would we know?"

4

"I don't care about or want the prize money."

[Azami-The Arrogant Gymnast]

"I just want to win!"

5

"Welp, everything's gone terribly wrong."

[Daniel-The Tragic Villain]

"Figures."

6

"None of you know true fear…"

[Natalie-The Not-a-Psycho]

"Until you meet me!"

7

"Now this is what I'm talking about!"

[Nick-The Leroy]

"NIIIICK KIIIINNNGSTOOON IS HERE!"

8

"I always try to see the best of people…"

[Jaime-The Sarcastic Girl]

"...they better not let me down."

9

"I'm here to have a good time…"

[Kyle-The Country Boy]

"And play me some good ol' fashioned Country Music!"

10

"I wonder if I have to talk to them…"

[Misha-The Social Anxiety Girl]

"Eep! They're staring at me!"

11

"This is going to be the most awesome thing ever!"

[Samuel-The Crazy Prepared Weirdo]

"Time to test whether I really am crazy prepared, or just a regular weirdo!"

12

"It seems your luck just ran out…"

[Molly-The Advantage Taker]

"I'm going to enjoy this!"

13

"I've just embarked on the single most brutal venture of my life…"

[Barnard-The Capitalist]

"...Let's go do this!"

14

"I want to show you that even people like me can be normal…"

[Aubrey-The Normal Wannabe]

"You can't define people by their wealth!"

15

"I usually paint with darker colors…"

[Antonio-The Creepy Artist]

"...like red…"

16

"You can't be serious…"

[Lena-The Hardcore Punk]

"This guy's tickin' me off already."

17

"My name is Jamal Brown..."

[Jamal-The Ghetto Wannabe Rapper]

"When I win, y'all will frown!"

18

"I'm worried about their actions…"

[Phooka-The Broken Chick]

"I have to stop them before anymore harm is done…"

"However…" Chris said as two more silhouettes appeared on the screen.

"We're inviting back one member from each team of our previous two seasons, and while we can't leak all the returning contestants, we can leak these two…"

Chris laughed as the Total Drama theme intensified as the silhouettes were revealed.

19

"My game ended before it could begin…"

[Sherwood-The Ka Malu O Member]

"But I'm not going anywhere this time!"

20

"The show might start us off in teams…"

[Freya-The Violent Quakes Member]

"But the only one you can ever trust is yourself!"

TOTAL DRAMA NUI KAUA: THE CURSED ISLAND

As the screen fades to black, red colored silhouettes of the five players that still need to be revealed are shown.

21

? ? ? ?

22

? ? ? ?

23

? ? ? ?

24

? ? ? ?

25

? ? ? ?

 ** _AN:_**

 ** _First off, congratulations to all of you with accepted OCs! It was really hard for me to choose between everyone that had been submitted._**

 ** _If your submitted OC with a completed application and interview wasn't accepted, please know that I still loved them (like a lot), and am working on another fic so that they can be included in that one (But it may not be here for some time. I do want to focus on my current projects after all)_**

 ** _Finally, To tide you all over until this fic does actually start, I'll go one at a time with 'revealing' the rest of the cast. As in, a few more chapters like these will appear, and in each one a returning contestant will be revealed. And I'll also include various tidbits about Nui Kaua and Weliweli to give hints to things that might happen in the story._**

 ** _A huge thanks to all those who submitted OCs! Let's make this story a good one! -Doobop_**


	3. 2 More Returns Leaked

*Lake Nui Kaua*

"Psssh!" Kaleaf surfaced from the water.

"Yo! Kaleaf!" Chris called as a helicopter descended a ladder for the most recent elimination of Total Drama Nui Kaua.

"Need a hand?"

"The glider broke halfway to that island!" Kaleaf snarled as he pointed to another island in the lake. "I thought I was going to land there!"

"Yeah, no!" Chris laughed as Kaleaf climbed up the ladder to the helicopter.

"We can't have you landing there, we're busy landscaping the place, and we can afford to have you spoiled."

"Spoiled?" Kaleaf tilted his head.

"Yeah. Congrats on _losing_ by the way." Chris sat back in the passenger's seat while a pilot Chef rolled his eyes.

"A pleasure to meet you." A muscular teen shook Kaleaf's hand. He had reddish brown hair and silver looking eyes.

"Isaac, I told you to shut up back there!" Chris said. "Otherwise I'm dumping you both back in the lake and the two of you can forget all about competing on Nui Kaua Season 3!"

"Season 3?" Kaleaf perked up. "I'm getting another chance?"

"Yeah." Chris said. "You and Isaac are the returning Honua and Waves members respectfully."

*2 More Returning Contestants Have Been Revealed!*

"It is my firm and stalwart belief…"

[Isaac-The Killer Waves Member]

"That justice always wins in the end!"

"I've been given a chance at redemption, father…"

[Kaleaf-The Honua Member]

"I swear that this time, I will not let you down!"

 _Total Drama Nui Kaua: The Cursed Island (Coming Soon(ish))_


	4. Another Return Leaked and Teaser Trailer

_Another Returning Contestant Makes Their Name Known…_

"If I catch _any_ of you doing something you shouldn't…"

[Twilight-The Screaming Winds Member]

"You can kiss your sorry ass goodbye! Understand?"

 _Twilight crawls out from elimination to join the cast of Total Drama Nui Kaua: The Cursed Island!_

 _And now for a quick teaser:_

* * *

"Alright!" Chris exclaimed after all the contestants had waited for a few minutes. "The teams have been created! To tie in with curses, each of the team names will be associated with a horror creature! Let's start with the Macabre Mummies!" A logo of a white mummy appeared in the upper corner of the screen as a camera zoomed in on an empty white mat.

"Jamal, Tori, Daniel, Phooka, Isaac, and Lena. This is your new team!"

* * *

Confessional: Jamal: The Macabre Mummies

"Macabre Mummies is the name of my team/once I win us this challenge, we'll be living the dream!"

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Daniel: The Macabre Mummies

"And just like that, there's no one I like on this team. Figures as much."

End Confessional

* * *

"Oh, this is wonderful!" Isaac exclaimed as he brought the whole team, whether they were willing or not, into a giant group hug. "I can already tell you'll perform leagues better than my team from Zero Sum!"

"And…" Chris continued. "Nick, Misha, Kyle, Aubrey, Sherwood, and Freya. You six can go stand on that red mat. From now on, you will be known as the Bloody Banshees!"

* * *

Confessional: Freya: The Bloody Banshees

"Ah, I remember Zastin, that nerd from my team back in Zero Sum, talked about banshees once. They were apparently beautiful women in life who used looks to their advantage." Freya then begins to giggle. "It's like this team was _made_ to have me on it!"

End Confessional

* * *

"Hey Mummies!" Nick called from the Banshees mat. "I hope you're ready to lose to the Kingston!"

"Oh, tell me I did _not_ just hear beanie mask here trash talking us." Lena stepped up to defend the Mummies. "You better be able to put your money where your mouth is!"

"Lena, we mustn't stoop to their level." Isaac warned.  
"I just want a clean fight, muscle man." Lena said back. "And don't try to order me around. I don't know about your previous season, but you definitely aren't the captain of this team!"

"Yo Chris!" Natalie called out. "There's still a good fucking 13 of us left, where do we all go?"

"I really would like to know what team I'm on." Samuel agreed.

"Alright, fine, sheesh!" Chris continued to read off the teams. "Next up we have the Visceral Vampires-"

Chris looked over at Lucien. "Hey, did you really name all these teams so that their adjective and noun start with the same letter? Macabre Mummies, Bloody Banshees, Visceral Vampires, Dreadful Demons, really?"

Lucien shrugged. "I mean...I thought it was, like, good luck or something dude. Right?"

* * *

Confessional: Phooka: The Macabre Mummies

"Well, that's one person I'm glad isn't on my team. I don't mix well with idiots."

End Confessional

* * *

 _Total Drama Nui Kaua: The Cursed Island (Coming Soon)_


	5. Ep 1: Heroism Is Dead Here (Part 1)

TDNKCI: Episode 1 "Heroism Is Dead Here" Part 1

"We've got a new island now!" Chris exclaims into the camera as he stands on the docks of a barren island of dried up fields and dying forests. "Welcome to Weliweli Island! The centerpiece of our newest season of Total Drama! We've got eighteen fresh contestants being driven here by Chef across the Nui Kaua bridge, recently repaired by our Total Drama Nui Kaua finalists! Thanks a lot guys, we couldn't move on to this season without you! Oh, and here come our victims now!"

The camera turned to focus on Chef driving a hearse crammed with teenagers who all spilled out onto the island.

"Alright, here's the deal, reality show freshmen." Chris grinned. "I'll introduce you in alphabetical order and you'll come stand by me when your name is called, after that, we'll get this show started First, we have Antonio."

* * *

A very tall, dark-skinned boy with chocolate brown eyes and a bald head save for a black mohawk that was dyed white on either end walked up towards Chris. He was lanky and long-limbed, though there were slight hints of visible muscles in his broad shoulders and chest with a somewhat trimmed waist. His ears were covered in mostly silver studs and either earlobe had 2 inch plugs in them. His bottom lip also had a silver stud I it along with a silver nose ring on his right nostril. As Chris rose an eyebrow at him, he rose his own eyebrow, which sported a silver rod of its own. "I'm Antonio." He said as he held out a hand to shake. The grey T-shirt he wore had its sleeves ripped off, so the many tattoos ranging from sharp jagged decorative lines and designs to quotes or words that were on his arms were clearly visible, even through the sleeves of his black hoodie with the words "I run faster than your wifi" centered in the middle. His hand itself was covered in black, fingerless gloves and his right arm was wrapped by a few bandages. His dark blue jeans were ripped and faded and his feet sported white socks along with dull green worn out sneakers.

-Antonio(The Creepy Artist)-

"Yes, yes you are." Chris took Antonio's hand like his own was a skill claw and moved the contestant behind him. "Next, we have Aubrey!"

* * *

A fair skinned girl, somewhat pale, with an hourglass figure walked up to Chris. She had very long, wavy, dark brown hair that went all the way to her hips. Her dark blue eyes were topped with long eyelashes, and she worked a white blouse with neck ruffles like a scarf along with a blue pleated skirt, black knee socks, and pink sandals.

"I-I'm Aubrey." She gave a quick smile before joining Antonio behind Chris.

-Aubrey(The Normal Wannabe)-

* * *

"I'm next! I'm next, MOVE, people!" A very fit girl of Japanese descent, her black hair tied back in a high bun and sporting a red flower accessory, shoved her way towards Chris. She was wearing a red short-sleeved button down dress shirt, a black short skirt, and slip-on shoes. She looked over the other contestants with her almond brown eyes and gave a frown. "Nah, none of you look challenging enough. It'll be a _challenge_ to find someone on my level."

-Azami(The Arrogant Gymnast)-

"It's...nice to meet you too, Azami." Chris said as he moved the girl back towards the other already introduced contestants. "Next up, Barnard!"

* * *

A tall, light caucasian boy with a rather average body build walked up to Chris. His wide smile as he shook Chris's hand made his small, oval shaped, dark brown eyes almost disappear entirely. His dirty blonde hair was combed in such a fashion that it resembled the hairstyle of Elvis Presley. He was wearing a t-shirt, khaki shorts, and white running shoes with white short socks.

"I'm Barnard." He introduced himself. "Thank you once again for accepting me, Chris. It's a pleasure to be here."

-Barnard(The Capitalist)-

"You say that _now_." Chris chuckled menacingly as Barnard joined the others and he looked over his chart of names. "Our next contestant is Daniel!"

* * *

A skinny caucasian boy with bags under his round blue eyes walked up to Chris. He had short, grey hair, and was wearing an unzipped red jacket revealing a white t-shirt, as well as blue jeans and black shoes.

"Great." The boy gave a dejected sigh while looking around. "Figures the game would start out in such a dreary place."

-Daniel(The Tragic Villain)-

"Isn't he just a bundle of sunshine?" Chris asked sarcastically as Daniel joined the others. "Next up, we have Jaime!"

* * *

A petite, fair-skinned girl with loose, shoulder-length, dirty blonde hair walked up to Chris. Her slim body was covered by a lightweight, grey, hooded sweatshirt, Levi's 505 straight leg jeans, and white socks with red Converse sneakers.

"Chris…" Jaime said as she looked around Weliweli Island. "Great job decorating the island, I love what you've done with the place. I feel so welcomed."

-Jaime(The Sarcastic Girl)-

"Thanks!" Chris smiled, either not picking up on the sarcasm in Jaime's voice or simply choosing to ignore it as he moved her along. "Our next contestant...Jamal!"

* * *

A dark skinned boy dressed in a white singlet, grey athletic shorts, white socks, and blue converse walked up towards Chris, bobbing his long black dreadlocks up and down as he moved. "My name is Jamal Brown." He said to an invisible beat towards Chris before turning to face the remaining contestants with his prominent black eyes. "When I win, y'all will frown!"

-Jamal(The Ghetto Wannabe Rapper)-

* * *

Confessional: Jaime

"When _he_ wins, Hell will freeze over."

End Confessional

* * *

"Nice to meet you, Jamal!" Chris exclaimed as he shoved Jamal towards the growing crowd of introduced contestants. "Next up, Kaden!"

* * *

A tall, somewhat built, caucasian boy walked up to Chris. He wore a blue jersey with the number '12' and the word 'CHAMPION' emblazoned across it in red lettering, as well as a grey, unzipped sweatjacket, black Nike shorts, and black and red Converse sneakers. His skull length, light brown hair, bangs gelled towards the right side of his head, was visible even under his black beanie and white baseball cap with a red skull design on it. Around his neck was a dark purple scarf that complimented his dark purple fingerless gloves on either of his hands, the left of which sported a waterproof watch on the wrist below it. In addition, he was also wearing elbow guards, knee guards, and ankle pads.

"So this is the place huh?" He said looking around. "Well for one, with my different traits and will to win... I have this in the bag, so I'm pretty much guaranteed to win!"

-Kaden(The Hard Worker)-

"The only thing _you're_ guaranteed is bowing to me when _I_ win!" Azami couldn't help butting in.

Kaden looked at her, and for a moment his circular dark brown eyes widened before returning to normal and showing off a hint of light blue. Kaden smiled confidently at Azami.

"I'm sorry, beautiful, but that'll be a bit hard. See, I can only bring you as far as the final 2."

"B-beauti-" Azami blushed before heading off into the crowd of contestants and Chris shoved Kaden after her.

* * *

Confessional: Kaden

"That Azami is really hot, and I can tell she's confident and strong. She's exactly my type of girl. If I can help it at all, I want her on my team!"

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Azami

"Yeah, sure, Kaden's attractive and all, but he surprised me with his forwardness and that's IT! I won't get all blushy and embarrassed the next time I see him. In fact, I bet I'll go right up to him and tell him I like him!" Azami immediately looks like she regrets saying what she just said, even in a confession.

End Confessional

* * *

"Our...next...contestant…" Chris tried to get himself back on track "Is Kyle!"

* * *

An extremely tall and muscled caucasian boy with a healthy tan, oval shaped, cobalt blue eyes, and messy, sandy blonde hair walked up to Chris. He was wearing a plain white T-shirt, a pair of ripped blue-jeans, a pair of Converse high tops, and a camo snapback with a Chase Rice logo on the front.

"Pleasure to be here, Chris." He said with a thick country drawl as he held his arm out for a firm handshake between contestant and host.

-Kyle(The Country Boy)-

"Pleased to have you, Kyle." Chris grinned as he herded Kyle towards the other contestants. "Our next contestant is Lena!"

* * *

No one stepped forwards.  
"Lena!" Chris glared angrily at a girl.

"Don't parade me like a poodle, McLean." A girl snapped. "I'm honestly shocked Chef hasn't finally snapped and killed you yet."

She was a rather pale caucasian girl who had a fairly healthy body shape, if a bit on the lean side, and had round, very dark brown eyes to the point where they almost looked black. Her dyed purple hair was styled in a unique way, making it look like a series of long spikes combed back, reaching her ears. She was wearing a black sleeveless shirt depicting a pentagram floating above an outstretched hand, plaid pants that had been cut into shorts with ripped stockings underneath, black combat boots, and studded black wristbands with a matching choker.

-Lena(The Hardcore Punk)-

"Lena, everybody!" Chris went to grab Lena before she smacked his hand away. "Yeesh! Fine!" He said as she walked towards the other contestants on her own. "Can the next contestant, Lucien, please come up here?"

* * *

A beautiful lean and toned man with creamy white, lightly bronzed skin walked up to Chris. He had golden blonde hair of medium length in the style of beach waves, and round, blue-grey eyes. He wore a light green tank top, grey skinny jeans, a white and orange letterman jacket, and orange Converse high tops.

"Dude….this island looks so creepy...I wonder if it's where ghosts bury their dead?"

-Lucien(The Dumb Hot Blonde)-

"It...It might as well be, Lucien. It might as well be." Chris herded the boy towards the other contestants before turning back to the increasingly small crowd of players yet to be introduced. "Next we have...Misha!"

* * *

A very pale, and rather small girl with surprisingly nice curves and rather large bosom walked up, slowly and shyly, towards Chris. Her totally unrestrained dyed dark blue hair was a bit longer than shoulder length and covered up the entire right side of her face, but on the left side, her round eye was a deep blue. She was dressed in a dark pink dress shirt with a red tie, a black skirt, full-length black pantyhose, and black shoes. She gave Chris a worried expression.

"So those are t-the other c-c-contestants?" She asked. "I wonder if I have to talk to them…"

She looked at the other introduced contestants whole all looked back at her, most with welcoming smiles, others with complete indifference.

"Eep!" She hid behind Chris. "They're staring at me!"

-Misha(The Social Anxiety Girl)-

"You'll be on a team with at least 5 other contestants, Misha." Chris said as he took her by the collar and shoved her towards the crowd of introduced contestants. "Our next contestant is Molly!"

* * *

A girl with a peach skin tone and hourglass figure walked up towards Chris. Her brown hair was kept in a high ponytail that went down to her back. She was wearing a fancy white jacket, fluffy around the hood, that looked like it had come straight out of an old fairytale, along with a black tank top, white jeans, and gold flip flops.

"Aubrey!" She pointed at Aubrey and gave her a stern look with her dark blue eyes. "Why did you sign _me_ up for this? Neither one of us needs to be here!"

Aubrey didn't answer as Molly put a hand up before she could. "Actually, now that I think of it, an extra million dollars for me personally _would_ be nice…"

-Molly(The Advantage Taker)-

* * *

Confessional: Aubrey

"You see, Molly and I are um, well we're twin sisters. She's my _older_ twin actually, and I don't know, I know she doesn't really care about these shows, but I thought we could do the whole Sammy and Amey thing better than they did so I signed us both up, even though we don't need the money at all...I mean, I want to show you that even people like me can be normal! You can't define a person by their wealth! Unfortunately, Molly doesn't seem to feel that way, so I guess my plan might have backfired just a bit...Eh-heh…"

End Confessional

* * *

"Yes, what a heartfelt reunion." Chris rolled his eyes as he pushed Molly towards the crowd of introduced contestants. "Next up is Natalie!"

* * *

A tall and pale girl with a good bit of muscle, average size breasts, and slight curves tried to walk passed Chris. Her hair was dyed dark violet and styled in a short mohawk with the sides of her head shaved. She was wearing a torn black leather sleeveless vest, a loose violet tank top sporting the image of a skull with a pink ribbon on its dome over a rather visible white bra, long arm bands on either of her arms, violet skinny jeans that had many holes in them, and black leather boots. She brought her hand of violet polished nails up towards her gold lip ring, and her silver earrings swayed as she turned to look at all the contestants, her narrow violet eyes scanning them as though she was contemplating which one to eat first after she killed them all.

"Not so fast, Natalie." Chris said as Chef grabbed the girl and shook her as various weapons of all shapes and sizes from brass knuckles to chainsaws hit the ground as they dropped from her person. "No weapons allowed."

Chef put Natalie down as he confiscated her weapons.

"You better give those back right now before I strangle you to death!" Natalie rushed towards Chef who knocked her out with a single punch.

-Natalie(The Not-a-Psycho)-

"The _fuck_ did I just see?" Lena asked, wide eyed. "Who in their right mind thought _she_ would be a good idea to have on the show? That's not fucking drama, that's fucking _danger_!"

"And isn't it _wonderful_?" Chris asked as Chef placed Natalie among the other contestants.

"I'd keep a good foot away from her when she starts to wake up." He mumbled as all the contestants immediately cleared away.

"Let's move on to our next contestant, N-"

* * *

"Now this is what I'm talking about!" A tall, lightly tanned, lean yet toned boy with narrow dark green eyes walked up as he looked around. He wore a grey tank top, green khaki pants, and dark brown combat boots. On his head was a dark green beanie that his dark brown hair fell down to his shoulders from. He cupped his hands to his mouth and shouted up towards the sky. "NIIIICK KIIIINNNGTOOON IS HERE!"

-Nick(The Leroy)-

All the contestants plugged their ears.

"Could you be a little louder?" Jaime asked sarcastically. "I didn't quite catch that!"

"YEAH!" Azami shot back at Nick in an even louder voice. "WHAT SHE SAID!"

"Before anyone _else's_ ears start to bleed," Chris continued "Let's introduce Phooka!"

* * *

A somewhat short and more pear-shaped girl with light brown skin and almond dark brown eyes trudged up to Chris. Her dark auburn-ish brown hair was tied into low pigtails that reached down to her upper back, while some of her bangs covered her right eye. She wore a navy blue shirt with black straps covering her shoulders that was clipped to a black skirt that reached down to her lower thighs, while white low Converses with navy blue laces covered her feet.

"I'm Phooka." She mumbled half-heartedly before joining the others.

-Phooka(The Broken Chick)-

"Glad to see we're all awake today." Jaime mumbled.

"Next up…" Chris announced. "Samuel!"

* * *

A very pale, very tall, and somewhat round boy with almond shaped grey-greenish eyes walked up towards Chris. His short blonde hair was brushed to the side and he was wearing a grey shirt with the image of a black skull on it under a blue jacket with LONDON written in black across the back of it, dark blue jeans with tears in the knee sections, and grey and black sneakers.

"Happy to be here, Chris!" He said with a smile as he shook hands with the host.

-Samuel(The Crazy Prepared Weirdo)-

"Glad you're psyched, Samuel!" Chris smiled back at the boy.

"You bet!" Samuel replied. "This is going to be the most awesome thing ever!"

* * *

Confessional: Samuel

"Time to test if I really am crazy prepared, or just a regular weirdo!"  
End Confessional

* * *

"Now _that's_ something we can agree on!" Chris grinned as Samuel made his way over to the other contestants. "Now that that's out of the way, we have one last new contestant," Chris smiled as there was only one new contestant left to introduce. "Tori!"

* * *

A skinny white girl with her blonde hair styled in a short bob walked up to Chris. "Sweet, finally I'm introduced!" She was dressed in a plain purple t-shirt and corduroy pants. "I'm Tori!" she turned to the other contestants "Let's all make this game a fun and exciting one, alright guys?" She asked with a smile.

-Tori(The Gambler)-

"It'll be the most epic all-out battle since the very first season!" Nick pointed excitedly, prompting Tori to laugh as she joined all the other contestants in the crowd.

"And that's everyone who is new! Welcome to Total Drama Nui Kaua: The Cursed Island!" Chris rose his arms as some of the contestants clapped with him while others sighed or groaned.

* * *

Confessional: Barnard

"I couldn't have been the only one to hear it, but I could tell by the inflections in Chris's voice that we weren't the only contestants this season, so I wasn't entirely shocked with what he said next."

End Confessional

* * *

"As a special twist, this season" Chris smiled "we've brought back 7 previous players from both seasons filmed here at Lake Nui Kaua!" He gestured out towards the water as a large pirate ship that could only be described as ghost-like sailed into view, docked near Weliweli Island's pier, and the returning contestants emerged, also in alphabetical order and Chris announced them. "Aleister, the catty boy! Freya, the squashed queen bee! Helen, the martyr of Zero Sum! Isaac, the knight of justice! Kaleaf, champion tree-puncher! Sherwood, the loneliest of lone wolf players! Finally, Twilight, the brute with a brain!"

* * *

Aleister(From Nui Kaua, Ka Lani), was the first off of the ship. He was a rather well dressed boy with pale skin, messy shoulder-length dark red hair, and purple, feline-like eyes. He was wearing black skinny jeans under a black dress shirt with a purple tie and a purple vest. He brought up his hands covered in black gloves to adjust his tie. "Ah, back in the game again, and this time I won't lose so easily!"

* * *

Freya(From Zero Sum, Violent Quakes) walked off the ship next. A lean and sexy young woman, she had long platinum blonde hair and violet eyes that seemed to sparkle along with her fair skin. She wore a tiny sky blue tank top that only just barely ended below her breasts and exposed most of her stomach and midriff, while also having a collar that accented her cleavage. On her legs she wore incredibly short khaki cargo shorts that accented her round butt and revealed her slender and long legs. On her feet were dainty open toed sandals, showing off her toenails which were polished white like her fingernails. She also wore a small sapphire heart-shaped earring on either ear. "Thank you so much for having me back on, Chris." She smiled before she scanned over the new contestants. "And with a _much_ more interesting cast than my first season!"

* * *

Helen(From Zero Sum, Raging Flames) followed Freya of the ship. She was a girl with long black hair and violet eyes. She was dressed in a school uniform and looked around with a certain air of authority about her. "New island, new contestants, same feeling of creeping regret for signing up for a second go at this…" She mumbled to herself.

* * *

Isaac(From Zero Sum, Killer Waves) was the fourth contestant to walk off the ship. He was tall and caucasian with a very muscular build and was wearing a plain extra large white t-shirt along with a pair of khaki cargo shorts. Short and spiky auburn hair topped his head and his round silver eyes rested atop a large grinning face. "I cannot thank you enough for the chance at a fresh start, Chris!" He nodded before turning to face the new contestants. "If you are pure of heart, I'm sure we'll be able to get along famously!" He announced. "But should your intent be vile, I warn you that you will meet a _spirited_ opposition, and mark my words, you _will_ fail!"

* * *

Kaleaf(From Nui Kaua, Honua) followed the other returning contestants off the ship. A boy with light chocolate skin, he had almond shaped dark brown eyes and flowy shoulder length emo dark brown hair. He wore a pure white shirt with a center that looked like it had a red tear going down the middle with black on the right side. His legs sported a pair of all black shorts down to his lower thighs with their cuffs being a faded white. On his feet he wore black converse. "Back on the show again, but this time, I plan to win! Watch me redeem myself!" He announced to both Chris and the contestants.

* * *

Sherwood(From Nui Kaua, Ka Malu O) walked off the ship after him. He was a lanky and slightly tanned boy with oval shaped green eyes and a head of black hair styled like it might be that of a vampire's. He was wearing a suit jacket over a green shirt along with black slacks. "Ahem." He cleared his throat. "My name is Sherwood, and if you end up with me on your team, you'd do well to keep me around."

* * *

Confessional: Sherwood

"I've already learned from my past mistakes. This season, I'm going to need to talk. Make no mistake, I'm still only looking out for number one, but if I have to step on others to do it, so be it."

End Confessional

* * *

Twilight(From Zero Sum, Screaming Winds) Was the last returning contestant to step onto the beach of Weliweli. She was rather hardy and somewhat thick in build, though one could still see muscles on her. Her shoulder-length brown hair from her first season, Zero Sum, had grown to be long, reaching halfway down her back, though she still had her single pink highlight. She looked around with her eyes, one blue, the other green, and surveyed the contestants, both new and returning. She stopped and took a breath before introducing herself. "I am Twilight Church. I am an athlete, I am impatient, I think puzzles and the like are stupid, I am a trained martial artist, I can help with most if not all manual labor one might require, I do not tolerate idiots, I do not tolerate spoiled brats, and I do not tolerate nonsense. Remember that if I'm placed on _your_ team."

"And that's everyone, for real this time!" Chris grinned. "All 25 of you! Welcome to Total Drama Nui Kaua: The Cursed Island!"

* * *

Confessional: Phooka

"Kaleaf is returning? He and I are cousins, so hopefully we can form a family alliance moving forwards! I know I could use it, since I'm not feeling up to socializing with any of these other faces yet, that's for sure."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Sherwood

"It's good to be given a second chance. I never got to get my strategy rolling in Nui Kaua, being voted out first, before the remarkably useless brainiac of Katrina. This time things will be different."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Freya

"I'm back on this dump of an island to play the game that was robbed from me during Zero Sum. This season, there's no Oswald to get in my way and I can compete to my full potential. My first order of business? Get rid of these other returns. They don't need to be here, only me."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Twilight and Helen

"We are kind of in the same boat for our reason for accepting the return offers." Helen says as she and Twilight fight for more space in the stall.

"We were both forced out of the competition by some shitstain of a contestant." Twilight said. "This time though, if we aren't the final two, we'll damn sure be eliminated fairly."

"It's really all about the closure for the two of us." Helen finished before they turn the camera off.

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Azami

"Yeah, I don't think any of those seven are going to make it. I mean, _of course_ I'll be the only one left in the end, but here's the thing, those seven returns already lost. They're _already_ losers, it's what they know, and it's how their 'new game' will play out. Especially any that end up on _my_ team."

End Confessional

* * *

"Hey." a now conscious Natalie nodded towards Twilight. "You're like the one Zero Sum character I could stand. Nice to meet you."

"Hey." Twilight nodded back. "I'm cool with roughly a third of that cast, so don't insult my friends, newbie."

"Oh you wanna be like that do you?" Natalie tossed a punch that Twilight caught.

"Violence from anger is bad for your health." She responded as Lena and Nick both came up to restrain Natalie as she calmed down. Twilight tilted her head towards Kaleaf, who was busy talking to Phooka. "Tree-Puncher over there can tell you the same thing. The violent ones are always gone first."

"Speaking of violent…" Chris grinned. "Allow me to officially introduce the lot of you to Weliweli Island. It's where plenty of you will be spending a lot of time."

"Figures." Daniel gave a depressed sigh.

"It's the central focus of many of this season's main twist: Curses!" Chris exclaimed. "Every episode, a different curse will plague the island. Sometimes it only affects one team, sometimes it affects everyone, and sometimes it only affects a single player. Some are good, some are bad, some you'll know beforehand, others will be revealed as a surprise, some you can choose to take or leave, and some you'll have forced upon you. Our first curse, for you lovely 25 contestants is a curse that I like to call 'First Curse.'"

"You don't say." Jaime rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"As I was saying." Chris squinted his eyes towards Jamie, who folded her arms. "The contestant that receives this curse is given a tremendous responsibility, the ability to create and name the four teams, and, as the contestant to correctly guess the number I was thinking of in their interview, Lucien, you are today's lucky cursed contestant!"

"I'm cursed?" Lucien's eyes widened. He poked his arm. "But I'm still alive!"

A few of the contestants snickered.

"Sorry bro, you're cursed." Chris nodded as he tossed Lucien a clipboard. "Now we'll give Lucien a while to get the teams ready, and then we'll jump right into our first challenge!"

* * *

Confessional: Lucien

"Dude...I get to pick the teams? And it says here I should write myself as an extra on one of them once all four teams have six members. I'm totally going to make a dream team combination!"

End Confessional

* * *

"Alright!" Chris exclaimed after all the contestants had waited for a few minutes. "The teams have been created! To tie in with curses, each of the team names will be associated with a horror creature! Let's start with the Macabre Mummies!" A logo of a white mummy appeared in the upper corner of the screen as a camera zoomed in on an empty white mat.

"Jamal, Tori, Daniel, Phooka, Isaac, and Lena. This is your new team!"

* * *

Confessional: Jamal: The Macabre Mummies

"Macabre Mummies is the name of my team/once I win us this challenge, we'll be living the dream!"

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Daniel: The Macabre Mummies

"And just like that, there's no one I like on this team. Figures as much."

End Confessional

* * *

"Oh, this is wonderful!" Isaac exclaimed as he brought the whole team, whether they were willing or not, into a giant group hug. "I can already tell you'll perform better than my team from Zero Sum!"

"And…" Chris continued. "Nick, Misha, Kyle, Aubrey, Sherwood, and Freya. You six can go stand on that red mat. From now on, you will be known as the Bloody Banshees!" A red banshee logo appeared in the corner as the camera zoomed in towards an empty red mat.

* * *

Confessional: Freya: The Bloody Banshees

"Ah, I remember Zastin, that nerd from my team back in Zero Sum, talked about banshees once. They were apparently beautiful women in life who used looks to their advantage." Freya then begins to giggle. "It's like this team was _made_ to have me on it!"

End Confessional

* * *

"Hey Mummies!" Nick called from the Banshees' mat. "I hope you're ready to lose to the Kingston!"

"Oh, tell me I did _not_ just hear beanie mask here trash talking us." Lena stepped up to defend the Mummies. "You better be able to put your money where your mouth is!"

"Lena, we mustn't stoop to their level." Isaac warned.

"I just want a clean fight, muscle man." Lena said back. "And don't try to order me around. I don't know about your previous season, but you definitely aren't the captain of this team!"

"Yo, Chris!" Natalie called out. "There's still a good fucking 13 of us left, where do we all go?"

"I really would like to know what team I'm on." Samuel agreed.

"Alright fine, sheesh." Chris continued to read off the teams. "Next up we have the Visceral Vampires-"

Chris looked over at Lucien. "Hey, did you really name all these teams so that their adjective and noun start with the same letter? Macabre Mummies, Bloody Banshees, Visceral Vampires, Dreadful Demons, really?"

Lucien shrugged. "I mean...I thought it was, like, good luck or something dude. Right?"

* * *

Confessional: Phooka: The Macabre Mummies

"Well, that's one person I'm glad isn't on my team. I don't mix well with idiots."

End Confessional

* * *

"There's no superstition like that, dude." Chris eyed Lucien warily before continuing to read off the teams. "In any case, Visceral Vampires, you are Samuel, Natalie, Antonio, Molly, Aleister, and Twilight."

The named contestants all headed towards a yellow mat as a yellow vampire logo appeared in the corner of the screen.

* * *

Confessional: Natalie: The Visceral Vampires

"This team sucks, the only contestant on it that is even remotely as athletic as me is Twilight, and she's too fucking soft in person."

End Confessional

* * *

"Finally, the rest of you." Chris turned to the final six remaining contestants. "Kaden, Azami, Barnard, Jaime, Kaleaf, and Helen. You will henceforth be known as the Dreadful Demons."

A pitch black demon logo appeared in the corner of the screen as the contestants took their mat.

* * *

Confessional: Azami: The Dreadful Demons

"Gotta give him credit, Lucien knows how to make my team not suck!"

End Confessional

* * *

"What the fuck?" Natalie complained. "The Demons look stacked as hell and this team is complete shit!"

"They're my dream team, man!" Lucien exclaimed as he went to join the Demons before he was stopped by Chef. "There a problem, dude?" He asked.

"That bit about you being the extra on a team was a lie." Chris smiled at Lucien as Chef ushered the boy away from the Demons' mat. "The _second_ part of your curse is that while everyone else heads back to the main island, you'll remain here, on Weliweli, in exile, and you'll join the team that loses the first challenge after they vote someone off!"

"Whoa!" Lucien's mind seemed blown

* * *

Confessional: Lucien

"That was an _awesome_ twist to the curse! Dude, he totally had me going there! Thing is though..." A slight hint of knowledge shown through Lucien's eyes. "I think that team might have trouble getting along without a mellow guy like me there."

End Confessional

* * *

 _Location: Nui Kaua Docks_

 _Contestant(s): Aleister, Antonio, Aubrey, Azami, Barnard, Daniel, Freya, Helen, Isaac, Jaime, Jamal, Kaden, Kaleaf, Kyle, Lena, Misha, Molly, Natalie, Nick, Phooka, Samuel, Sherwood, Tori, Twilight_

" _This_ is Nui Kaua!" Chris explained as the contestants all got off their team boats and stood on already placed team mats on the dock.

"Hey look!" Aleister pointed. "It's the Ka Lani campsite!"

"That's actually a good segway, Aleister!" Chris grinned. "That might _look_ like Ka Lani's campsite, but it's actually what will hereafter be referred to as 'Average Camp'. Incidentally, a wonderful camp full of luxury and decadence now sits in the middle of Nui Kaua field, said camp will be hereafter referred to as 'Deluxe Camp', and we gathered six of Zero Sum's camp luxuries at random and placed them in the old Screaming Winds camp area from the same season. Which we will hereafter refer to as 'Crud Camp'. The final campsite, located in Nahele Forest, has diddly squat!"

"I think I've picked up on what's going on here." Barnard said. "Our first challenge is going to determine which team gets to live where for the season, isn't it?"

"Correct, Barnard!" Chris nodded. "Your first challenge is a simple one that I like to call 'Gifts of The Land'. There are 3 small boxes, or what are known as geocaches, hidden around this island. It is up to you and your teammates to find either the Deluxe Box, the Average Box, or the Crud Box, and bring it back to me at the Po'ino Bonfire Pit to both earn yourselves something that can be called a 'camp' as well as immunity. The team that _doesn't_ find themselves a box not only has to make do with their campsite of nothing, but will _also_ be the first team to eliminate someone who will then have to lie in _that_."

Chris points over to a coffin being towed by a hearse. "This season, losing contestants will lie in the Coffin of Shame and ride the Horror Hearse off of the island, leaving any dignity they might still have behind them."

"I have a question." Samuel asked. "What if we're claustrophobic?"

"Then you can ditch the coffin once it crosses the bridge to the mainland." Chris shrugged. "Or jump into the lake, your call. The point is, that's our elimination method this season. Now, are there any questions about the _challenge_?"

"OH!" Azami rose a hand up. "ME! I have one! Can we grab more than one box?"

Chris smiled. "Each team may only hand me a maximum of one box, and to keep things fair, only I have the keys to open them, so you won't know which campsite you won until you bring the box back to me. Anyone else?"

No one else had any questions.

"Alright then!" Chris smiled as he blew on an air horn. "Get to finding those boxes!"

Immediately all four teams rushed off in different directions.

Chris turned to face the camera.

"And our 25 contestants are on the move!" He said, gesturing with a smile. "Who will find which box? How will the returning players fair amongst the new ones? How will Lucien fair on Weliweli and how will his dream team fair without a mellow player? What special surprises await everyone? Find out in part two of the premiere of Total Drama Nui Kaua..

The Cursed…

Island!"

* * *

 **AN: Episode 1, Part 1 complete! Episode 1, Part 2 should come along shortly (in a few days or so, I reckon). Most episodes will only take up a single chapter, but this one is a special exception because with 18, 21, 22 or 25 contestants to get used to depending on how familiar with my TD universe, you lovely readers have enough information to absorb already, and you'd likely enjoy the challenge more in a fresh chapter where half of it isn't spent on introductions. That said, look at this cast! Nearly everyone here is so competitive, I love it! Anyways, I've decided that after each chapter, in addition to a 'Final Confessional' that I like to give an eliminated contestant, I'll also give my overall opinion on them. Since no one has been eliminated yet this chapter however, I will instead show you the THEME SONG! (Woo!)**

* * *

*Total Drama Theme Song Plays*

As the music begins, seven hearses pull up and drop off coffins with the names of each returning contestant, out of each coffin, a video camera emerges.

 _Dear mom and dad I'm doing fine, you guys are on my mind_

The camera zooms around both Nui Kaua and Weliweli Island, showing the various campsites on each one, before heading up Mt. Immolate and diving into the lake.

 _You asked me what I wanted to be, and now I think the answer is plain to see,_

Kaleaf and Helen are submerged and fighting each other for control of a fishing spear as very slow and large fish swim by them, when they turn to see Natalie swimming towards them both with knives in her mouth, so they immediately leave, before Natalie is hit on the head by a car battery. Camera then pans up to see Samuel look over the edge of the canoe that he and a rolling eyed Twilight are sitting in.

 _I want to be famous_

The car battery explodes and sends pieces flying everywhere. The camera follows one of the pieces to Nahele Forest where Azami and Kaden are busy racing each other. As Kaden dives forward to protect Azami from the oncoming piece of machinery, he accidentally tackles her to the ground, making her blush. Camera then zooms out to reveal Jaime has seen the ordeal and she rolls her eyes before noticing that Barnard and Isaac are caught in a debate, and pulling Barnard out of it.

 _I want to live close to the sun_

Camera shifts to the docks, where Molly is posing, while Antonio appears to be painting her portrait.

 _So pack your bags, 'cause I've already won_

Camera turns to reveal Antonio has portrayed Molly as hideous and demonic as he shows the artwork to the camera with a deadpan expression.

 _Everything to prove, nothing in my way, I'll get there one day._

Aubrey walks by and notices the artwork. She points at it and laughs before heading off. Antonio turns to see a very displeased Molly and gulps.

' _Cause I want to be famous_

Molly moves towards Antonio as he backs up, but is stopped by both Phooka and Lena, the latter of whom walks Molly off the dock and into the lake before spitting in it.

 _Na na nananana nanananana na nanananana_

The camera quickly shifts towards Weliweli Island, where Lucien is making a one-man campsite, Misha is quietly staring at him, hiding behind a tree whenever Lucien looks her way, and Daniel is digging in the ground, following a clue to an Immunity Tiki.

 _I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous_

Camera shifts back to the main Nui Kaua Island where Aleister is doing various exercises before Freya walks by him with a wink and he stops to go follow her. Though the camera heads the other way.

 _I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous_

Kyle is singing country music into a microphone as some interns and Chef watch him happily, before it's taken by Jamal who begins to attempt to rap and the interns disperse, annoyed, and Chef gets a twitch in his eye.

As the rest of the cast is crowded around the Po'ino Bonfire, whistling the rest of the tune, Tori and Nick are locked in what appears to be a serious staring contest, interrupted by Sherwood who holds up a hand as he jumps up in between them. Chris nods and tosses him a crystal ball that ends up falling into the fire, causing the flames to spell out the name of the show.

'TDNK: The Cursed Island'


	6. Ep 1: Heroism Is Dead Here (Part 2)

_Current Team(s)_

 _The Macabre Mummies: Jamal(The Wannabe Rapper), Tori(The Gambler), Daniel(The Tragic Villain), Phooka(The Broken Chick), Isaac(The Knight of Justice), Lena(The Hardcore Punk)_

 _The Bloody Banshees: Nick(The Leroy), Misha(The Social Anxiety Girl), Kyle(The Country Boy), Aubrey(The Normal Wannabe), Sherwood(The Loneliest Lone Wolf), Freya(The Squashed Queen Bee)_

 _The Visceral Vampires: Samuel(The Crazy Prepared Weirdo), Natale(The Not-A-Psycho), Antonio(The Creepy Artist), Molly(The Advantage Taker), Aleister(The Catty Boy), Twilight(The Brute with a Brain)_

 _The Dreadful Demons: Kaden(The Hard Worker), Azami(The Arrogant Gymnast), Barnard(The Capitalist), Jaime(The Sarcastic Girl), Kaleaf(The Champion Tree-Puncher), Helen(The Martyr of Zero Sum)_

 _Weliweli Exile: Lucien(The Dumb Hot Blonde)_

* * *

 _Challenge Rules: Each team must find one of three small geocache boxes hidden around Nui Kaua and hand it back to Chris for both immunity and one of three campsites with varying degrees of living style. The team that fails to hand a geocache box back to Chris fails the challenge, and is sent to the Po'ino Bonfire for the first elimination of the season. Lucien will then join that team and live with them at their campsite with no tools of any sort to help them._

* * *

 _Location: Nahele Forest_

 _Contestant(s): Nick. Misha, Kyle, Aubrey, Sherwood, Freya_

"Where is it?" Freya looked feverishly for an area in the forest. "Ugh, it was so long ago, I'm having trouble finding my way around…"

"What are you looking for so badly?" A voice asked. Freya turned to see the entirety of the Bloody Banshees behind her. She looked around to make sure no one else was there before responding.

"We need to find a maple tree. I know there's a single maple tree in the forest around here."

"Oh yeah, I remember watching that episode!" Both Kyle and Aubrey responded at the same time, before smiling at each other.

"Then Kyle, you go search over there." Freya pointed in a general direction. "Aubrey and I will take over there." She pointed in another direction.

* * *

Confessional: Freya: The Bloody Banshees

"I can sense sparks between others before even they can, and I'm not about to have any of that on my team. The less those two see of each other, the better."

End Confessional

* * *

"What should the rest of us do?" Nick asked. "Come on, I'm ready for anything! Anything at all!"

"You're a firecracker, aren't you?" Sherwood rubbed his chin in thought. "You should go on a large run around the island, you see anything that looks strange or interesting, grab one of us, and we'll come get it."

"I'll have it done before noon!" Nick pulled his beanie down over his face, revealing holes in the cap like a ski mask, before running up towards Mt. Immolate, the large volcano in the center of the island. "KIIIINGSTOOON!" He called as he rushed into the trees.

"Misha, you'll come with Aubrey and I." Freya said as she took a meek Misha away from Sherwood. "Sherwood, you stay with Kyle."

"Do you really need three people looking over that big an area of forest?" Sherwood's eyes narrowed.

"Please…" Freya pouted.

Sherwood shook his head. "Won't work on me, sorry." He turned to the other three. "There's been a change of plans. Kyle, you'll be going with Aubrey and Misha. Freya and I have your area covered."

"What?" Freya asked before Sherwood grabbed her arm and started dragging her further into the woods.

"Oh, why did we have to have _two_ villains on our team?" Aubrey asked.

"I know." Kyle sighed. "What I wouldn't give to be on the Mummies right now."

"Because they only have one return?" Aubrey asked.

"No. Well, yes, but no." Kyle replied with a laugh. "But if I had to have a returning player, out of the ones we got, I'd want to have Isaac."

"Yeah…" Aubrey nodded as the three of them walked. "What about you, Misha, what do you think?"

"Ah!" Misha seemed surprised someone addressed her. "U-um...w-w-well…."

* * *

Confessional: Misha: The Bloody Banshees

"Urf...how am I going to handle this? This is Total Drama! Talking and making friends are needed to survive! Right now even probably thinks that I'm sort of not speaking freak!...which I guess is true in some senses…" Her gaze turns to the floor, and stays there for a moment before she raises her head to face the camera again with more confidence. "No! I can do this! I can say a word or two to my teammates! Alright, time to show everyone what I'm made of! I'm go-" She stops as she hears a knock on the door.

"Hello? Is someone still in there? I think it's my turn to use the confessional..." Kaleaf's voice asks.

Misha quickly goes red and faints.

"Oh...uh...take your time then…" Kaleaf says before leaving

End Confessional

* * *

"You know, the last person who dragged me by the arm like this did it for a very specific reason, and that's not something I think you want on reality TV." Freya said.

"Ick, really?" Sherwood asked as he quickly took his hand away from Freya as though she was made of poison.

"No, not really!" Freya got offended. "I only ever go as far as making out for like, a few minutes."

Sherwood shook his head in disappointment. "Look." He rolled his eyes as he pointed to the maple tree both of them were standing in front of.

* * *

Confessional: Sherwood: The Bloody Banshees

"I'm still pretty familiar with the island, since it's about _all_ I was able to get familiar with last season. I also am in desperate need of an ally, and who better than the succubus that can't control me because I'm asexual? Not only is she a fellow returning contestant, she's probably already got a way to bring her forwards in the competition. I'd be an idiot not to get in on that. Then, when we're far enough, like say the merge, I leave her in the dust by winning all the immunities. Easy win.

End Confessional

* * *

"Nice job, wolfie." Freya laughed as she brought a hand up towards Sherwood's hair.

He snarled.

She brought her hand away and crossed her arms. "Geez, you're more of a chore to be around than the future lovebirds you sent away."

"With a third." Sherwood pointed out. "Now what was so important about this maple tree?"

" _This_ …" Freya said as she opened a compartment and a hatch of the tree opened up.

A small box was inside the tree.

"Here's a geocache. Our challenge is over. All we have to do is round everyone else back up."

* * *

 _Location: Muliwai River_

 _Contestant(s): Kyle, Aubrey, Misha, Samuel, Natalie, Antonio, Molly, Aleister, Twilight_

"Hey, can I ask you a question?" Aubrey asked Kyle. "What's your opinion of me signing up for this show?"

"Aw, I don't mind it none." Kyle shrugged with a smile. "You signed up 'cause you thought it would be fun right? And you're tryin' to prove that monetary wealth doesn't need to define a person, I can get behind that too!"

Aubrey smiled.

"Where did Misha go?!" She suddenly realized.

The two of them looked around a bit, and noticed Misha hiding behind a tree, watching the Visceral Vampires team on the other side of the river.

"Do we _have_ to trek all the way to your shitty old campsite?" Molly asked. "My feet are tired, and I'm sweating up a storm. It's _gross_ , and I want a bath."

* * *

Confessional: Antonio: The Visceral Vampires

"Then don't wear a fur coat to a tropical island."

End Confessional

* * *

"We're getting uncomfortably close to the Ka Malu O campsite…" Aleister tapped Twilight's shoulder.

"It was Screaming Winds before it was Ka Malu O." She replied. "And _good_. In Zero Sum, clues were hidden among our equipment. I wager that, now, there might be a small box for us in there."

* * *

Confessional: Samuel: The Visceral Vampires

"Oh, I see what's going on, Chris. This challenge is much easier to win if we listen to the returning cast members, and follow their advice on where to find certain things."

End Confessional

* * *

"Alright, here we are." Twilight said as she stopped and her eyes widened. "Is that what I think it is?"

She rushed up to a fishing spear and held it up. "Yeah, this it, alright."

* * *

Confessional: Molly: The Visceral Vampires

"I don't get it, what's so special about some dumb fishing spear? Fish skewered with a spear and then grilled over a campfire are _not_ as good as deluxe sushi from a high end restaurant, so I don't see the appeal of some dumb object."

End Confessional

* * *

"It's just a dumb fucking spear, I don't get what's so important." Natalie grunted.

"It's the _same_ fishing spear from Zero Sum." Twilight informed everyone. "Which means that charcoal grill over there is also from Zero Sum."

She turned to Antonio. "Yo, Splotch, go check that grill."

Antonio opened the grill up and a small box was sitting in it.

"Well that was easy." He said as he grabbed the geocache. "Let's head back."

* * *

 _Location: Mt. Immolate Summit_

 _Contestant(s): Jamal, Tori, Daniel, Phooka, Isaac, Lena_

"But we aren't going to _find_ a geocache up here! We need to look in-" Isaac was shushed by Lena.

"I thought I made it clear that we weren't going to follow your authoritarian rules, muscle man."

Daniel, who had overheard the conversation, gave a heavy sigh.

* * *

Confessional: Daniel: The Macabre Mummies

"Figures that we'd be made to walk up the entire volcano before everyone's _favorite_ ham of a hero that is Isaac mentioned we shouldn't go up it. That knowledge would have been useful about half an hour ago."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Isaac: The Macabre Mummies

"I've been trying to say to avoid the mountain since the challenge began, but while this team strikes me as far more capable than the Killer Waves ever were, they don't have the humility required to listen to me when I know what I'm talking about! It's rather infuriating actually, but I'm not going to let any of that show. I need to remain strong and unbreakable."

End Confessional

* * *

"I think I see somethin/" Jamal rapped. "Over there where the waves are comin' in!" He pointed to the beach and the team noticed all of the Bloody Banshees running towards Chris at the docks.

"Do they _already_ have a box?" Tori asked.

"Why would you _smile_ when you ask a question like that?" Lena turned her attention from Isaac to Tori.

"I can't help it!" Tori grinnned. "I love to gamble. Come on, let's head down and see if we can't wrestle it from them!"

"Let's instead go and fucking find one of the other two!" Lena snapped as She, Isaac, and Jamal all followed Tori down the mountain top.

"I think I might actually hate _all_ of them." Daniel turned to the camera, honestly shocked.

"Isaac's my least favorite though. I refuse to believe anyone can be such a combination of goody two-shoes and authoritarian."

* * *

Confessional: Daniel: The Macabre Mummies

"I know Phooka was still there when I said that, but she's even less social than _I_ am with this team. I'm not sure what to make of her, but if I can, I want her to beware about trying to ally herself with 'muscle man' as Lena calls him. Our team needs to realize that heroism is dead here. We're in a battle royale for a million dollars, not at some ice cream social."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Phooka: The Macabre Mummies

"I heard everything Daniel said to that one intern about Isaac. I'm really worried about Isaac's actions...I might need to stop him before he does any more harm to this team."

End Confessional

* * *

 _Location: Nui Kaua Field_

 _Contestant(s): Kaden, Azami, Barnard, Jaime, Kaleaf, Helen_

"NO!" Azami shouted. "If _anyone's_ going to lead this team, it's going to be-"

"One of the returns, obviously!" Kaleaf interrupted her.

"Then, as someone with practical experience in leadership roles, it _ought_ to be me!" Helen continued.

"Or perhaps it can be the one who _doesn't_ have a reputation for being bossy as all hell!" Kaleaf argued at Helen this time.

"Are they _still_ at it?" Barnard asked Jaime as he and Kaden arrived from the other side of the large resort-like building that was sitting in the center of the field, Kaden holding a geocache box.

"They're still at it." Jaime sighed.

* * *

Confessional: Barnard: The Dreadful Demons

"Okay, so, my original strategy for this game involved trying to create or join a majority alliance, but when half the team hates each other, it's a little hard to get one going. I may have to rethink my initial strategy."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Azami: The Dreadful Demons

"I'm sure not going to give up fighting for a leadership position, _especially_ against two people who have ALREADY LOST the game before!"

End Confessional

* * *

"Guys, you can stop arguing like you're three year olds now." Jaime spoke up. "Kaden's got a geocache."

"Check it out!" Kaden held out his palm as Helen, Kaleaf, and Azami all looked at it.

"And just so you know." Kaden whispered to Azami. "You're definitely my first choice for team leader. I'd follow you anywhere."

Azami went red a gave a small, barely audible giggle.

* * *

Confessional: Azami

"No no no no no no! NO! I am NOT the type of girl who just blushes and giggles when cute guys flirt with her! That would be showing weakness, and if there's one thing i'm NOT, it's weak! I was just...I was surprised alright? SURPRISE! HAHAHA!...*ahem*...I was surprised…"

End Confessional

* * *

 _Location: Nui Kaua Beach_

 _Contestant(s): Aleister, Antonio, Aubrey, Azami, Barnard, Daniel, Freya, Helen, Isaac, Jamal, Jaime, Kaden, Kaleaf, Kyle, Lena, Misha, Molly, Natalie, Nick, Phooka, Samuel, Sherwood, Tori, Twilight_

"Well here we are." Chris said as all the team congregated around him on the beach. "And it looks like the Mummies couldn't bring me a geocache back. That's unfortunate for you guys!"

The Mummies all exchanged concerned looks with each other. "You can all head to your campsite in the Nahele Forest with _nothing_ now." Chris informed them. "Use the time to think about who you want to vote off and replace with Lucien."

The Mummies slowly got up and left.

* * *

Confessional: Jamal: The Macabre Mummies

"It was just the first challenge, but we still lost it?/Then I'm gonna vote for the one who caused it!"

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Daniel: The Macabre Mummies

"We lost the first challenge of the game?...Figures…"

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Isaac: The Macabre Mummies

"We lost, and that's a bit of a bummer. Oh well, it's a good thing I'm used to losing the first challenge of the season, hahahahaha! We'll just need to work that much harder next time!"

End Confessional

* * *

"Anyways…" Chris said as he took the geocache that Freya was holding. "The Bloody Banshees' new campsite will be…" He opened up the box and read the note inside. "The Average Camp, located here on the beach!"

* * *

Confessional: Aubrey: The Bloody Banshees

"Average Camp, woo! That's perfect for showing how I can act normal too!"

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Freya: The Bloody Banshees

"I had to reveal a location where an _immunity tiki_ might end up being to Sherwood, and I _didn't_ get the Deluxe Camp for it? What a ripoff."

End Confessional

* * *

"Visceral Vampires…" Chris grinned as he looked into the box that Antonio handed him. "You guys have won...The Deluxe Camp!"

"Woooo!" Molly cheered as she hugged Aleister, who blushed as it happened.

* * *

Confessional: Molly: The Visceral Vampires

"Good thing we won the deluxe camp, otherwise I'd probably quit. I'm not going to put up with living in any condition less than the best!"

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Antonio: The Visceral Vampires

"Molly...I'm a little worried about how our team specifically living in the deluxe camp will affect her ego. It could get so big that it might just… splatter everywhere."

End Confessional

* * *

"And that leaves you, Dreadful Demons, with Crud Camp!" Chris grinned as he took the last geocache from Kaden.

* * *

Confessional: Azami: The Dreadful Demons

"I have only one thing to say: CRUD! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Helen: The Dreadful Demons

"And to think I was looking forward to finally not living like a Zero Sum contestant…Oh well, at least I'm not in last place!"

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Kaleaf: The Dreadful Demons

"Heading to Crud Camp? It's not what I'd prefer, but it's better than heading to wherever the Mummies are going. As long as I keep telling myself that, over and over, I manage to stay calm…" His fists visibly tense up.

End Confessional

* * *

"Alright, the lot of you, all head back to your camps." Chris announced. "Go on, shoo! The producers are having a season open party, and I'm late enough as it is already!"

The contestants all grumbled as they went to their various campsites.

* * *

 _Location: Macabre Mummies Campsite_

 _Contestant(s): Daniel, Isaac, Jamal, Lena, Phooka, Tori_

"We need to decide who we're gonna off/" Jamal rapped. "But if y'all suggest me I'll do nothin' but scoff!"

"I already know who I'm voting for." Daniel stared at Isaac, who was not with the rest of the team, and seemed to be working on something.

Phooka nervously gave a slow nod.

"I personally don't think he's done anything wrong, but he _is_ the only return." Tori stated. "And I think it would be one interesting experiment to see how a team made entirely of new contestants does against the other three teams, who each have two returns on them."

"The hell is he even doing?" Lena asked as she got up and walked away from the group to where Isaac was.

"The hell are you doing?" She asked as she squatted near Isaac who was busy weaving palm fronds together.

"Making the roof of the shelter." He responded with a smile. "We need a place to stay after all. Don't want to live in a cave like Team Maskwak from Pahkitew do we? I'm not about to sulk just because of one loss. There's too much to do still."

"Shit." Lena sighed as she took some of the palm fronds and attempted to weave them together.

"I don't like you." She said. "You're trying too hard to be a leader of a team that's made it clear it doesn't want one, but after seeing you actually trying to build this shelter, I gotta give you props, muscle man, you might be earning just a little of my respect."

"I'm glad to hear that." Isaac laughed.

He switched from weaving palm fronds together to working on the shelter structure.

"So…" Lena looked over at the palm fronds Isaac and weaved and noticed how superior they looked to hers. "Muscle man, how did you do that?"

"Oh that, well I just-" As Isaac explained how he weaved the palm fronds to get them the way they were, Lena noticed he was having a lot of trouble moving the large trunks and branches around by himself.

"Trying to build a shelter by yourself, you're a fucking idiot." She got up and helped him move the materials around. "So uh...Muscle man, how exactly does one build a shelter?"

"Oh boy…" Isaac sighed as he seemed to get lost in memories. "That takes me back. I think it was actually one of my season's bigger antagonists that taught everyone on my team how to build a shelter. As with any building, the shelter begins with a strong foundation. We don't want it to be movable by anything. We also need thick supports because we can't have the roof collapsing on top of us, and we need to cover the roof of the shelter with palm fronds and other foliage to prevent rain from ruining it."

* * *

Confessional: Isaac: The Macabre Mummies

"It took all I had to not try to 'tell' Lena how to make a shelter. She's definitely been the most vocal in opposing the idea of me leading this team. Somehow, though, I managed to show her by just going about my business and she figured out on her own."

End Confessional

* * *

"Wow, you're doing really well over there!" Isaac said as he and Lena came close to finishing the shelter.

"I gotta give some credit to you too, muscle man." Lena sighed. "You irritate me to no end, but man, this shelter would have never got done without you here. That Daniel fucker needs to learn to chill."

"Daniel?" Isaac asked. "Oh no, he's not-"

"Yeah, it looks like you'll be voted off if you don't do something, muscle man." Lena shrugged. "Look, I'm tellin' you 'cause I respect you, but you still annoy me to no end, so I don't plan to do anything about it. Hell, I'll probably still vote for you. You need to give one convincing argument as to why you should stay. Otherwise, your second chance is gonna fucking end right as it begins."

Isaac nodded. "I guess I have no choice then. But first, let's finish this shelter. Maybe if we hurry, I'll have enough time to use it, at least once."

* * *

Confessional: Isaac: The Macabre Mummies

"So, Daniel is playing his hand against me this early is he? Very well then! We shall settle this at the elimination ceremony! I shall meet you in battle head-on, Daniel! Justice is not so easily defeated!"

End Confessional

* * *

 _Location: Po'ino Bonfire Ceremony_

 _Contestant(s):_

 _Watching: Lucien_

 _Participating: Jamal, Tori, Daniel, Phooka, Isaac, Lena_

"Tori, Daniel, Isaac, Lena, Phooka, Jamal…" Chris said as the Macabre Mummies walked up to the Po'ino Bonfire Pit. "Let's all welcome Lucien, back from Weliweli Island."

Chris motioned to Lucien who was standing nearby. He gave a wave to everyone.

"Hey, Mummies!" He smiled. "Looks like I'm about to become one of you guys!"

"Which one do you think you'll be replacing?" Chris asked with a devilish smile.

"Uhh…." Lucien pointed at Tori. "That one? I dunno."

The Mummies all laughed.

"Really?" Chris asked.

"She's kinda cute so I hope not." Lucien laughed. "I'd rather replace one of the guys."

"What do you think about that Daniel?" Chris asked. "Do you think he'll get his wish?"

"I'm sure he will." Daniel sighed. "Because I think we can all agree we're voting Isaac off."

"No." Isaac stood up. "We cannot all agree on that. I am not sure about the rest of you, my teammates, but when I am faced with a choice to vote for someone who I might not get along with, or to vote for someone who does absolutely nothing but complain or scheme, you can bet that I'll vote off the schemer, any day."

"Figures." Daniel rolled his eyes. "You really don't have a clue how much you've rubbed everyone here the wrong way, do you?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. It was the main reason I didn't tell any of you to make a shelter and instead took on the task myself. I believe it is you, Daniel, who does not understand how much of a mistake you are making in getting rid of me this early. So I ask the rest of you to not vote for me. I'm not telling you to vote for anyone, just humbly requesting for the second chance that I came back to this game for. I am loyal, strong, and overall an asset to the team. Please do not let the label of returning contestant be the deciding factor in your vote. Vote for someone you truly believe contributes nothing to our team effort. Vote for the one who does nothing. Or don't. Just please consider absolutely everything."

Phooka shifted uncomfortably.

Daniel gave another sigh. "Are you done?"

"For now." Isaac sat down. "There is no need to be so passive aggressive."

"Well…" Chris said as he looked at some clouds rolling in. "I guess we should vote before it starts raining, huh?"

* * *

Confessional: Chris

"Did I mention this season is going to take place during the wet season? Because it is! A hah hah...Ahahahahahaaaah!"

End Confessional

* * *

"Jamal, you're up first!" Chris grinned as he pointed to Jamal.

Jamal slowly walked up to the voting booth, thought for a moment, and wrote a name down.

"Tori…" Chris announced. Tori got up to take her turn voting. She also took her time before writing down a name.

"Daniel!"

Daniel did not waste any time. He wrote down Isaac's name and showed it to the camera near the voting area. "Your game ended a long time ago. Stay out of this one."

"Phooka."

Phooka took the longest time out of anyone before writing a name down, and when she came back, she still didn't look sure of her decision.

"Isaac..."

Isaac too, did not waste any time. He wrote down Daniel's name and showed it to the camera near the voting area. "I do not mind that you dislike me, nor that you want to vote me off. I mind that you want to do it for the wrong reasons, and that outside of some unsettlingly strong hatred for just about everyone on the team, you seem to offer us nothing by way of challenges. Hopefully the rest have reached the same conclusion as me."

"And Lena."

Lena walked up to the voting area, stared at the blank piece of paper for a while, before finally shaking her head. "Fuck it."

Lena walked back.

"I'll go tally the votes." Chris smiled.

The Macabre Mummies all looked at each other for a while.

Chris soon came back.

"Alright!" He said as he revealed a platter with five crystal balls on it while Chef drove across the nearby bridge in the Horror Hearse, and pulled up with the Coffin of Shame. "There are five commemorative crystal balls on this plate. If I call your name, you come up and receive a crystal ball, enjoying the fact that you're still in the game. If you don't receive a crystal ball, you're out! You must get in the Coffin of Shame and ride the Horror Hearse off of the island!"

The contestants all nodded.

"Alright then." Chris grinned. "Our first crystal ball goes to...Tori!"

He tossed a crystal ball to Tori, who caught it and walked up to where Chris was.

"Next...Phooka." Chris announced.

Phooka walked up and took her crystal ball.

"Our third crystal ball/ goes to Jamal!" Chris rhymed as Jamal took the third crystal ball.

"And our fourth crystal ball...Lena!"

"Fuckin' finally." Lena walked up to grab the fourth crystal ball. "Call my name fucking first next time, McLean. You scared the shit out of me!"

"Imagine how they feel!" Chris laughed as he gestured towards Isaac and Daniel.

"Isaac, Daniel...this is the final crystal ball of the night."

Isaac and Daniel both looked up at the crystal ball.

"And it goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...Daniel"

Chris tossed the crystal ball Daniel's way. He caught it and turned to Isaac.

"It looks like the team has spoken." He said.

"I suppose they have." Isaac stood up. "But your attempt to break me, to make me angry or shout, whatever it is that possessed you to gloat that to me, it will not work. For you see…"

He talked as he so cooperatively got into the Coffin of Shame that Chris decided to let him say his piece.

"It is my firm and stalwart belief." Isaac said from the Coffin of Shame as his team looked over him. "That justice always wins in the end! I may have been eliminated, sure, but my mark has already been left. The Macabre Mummies will never truly be free of me, for as long as even one of you retains the mere thought of listening to conscience over emotion, the ideals I stood for haven't been defeated. It would be vain of me to say I can now join the likes of the true heroes of both my first season and Nui Kaua, but I am certain that thanks to this experience, I'm just a little closer. And every night, you will all be sleeping under the roof of a shelter built by justice and cooperation, a shelter that was made to weather even the most difficult of storms, much like justice still lives on! If not on my team, then on another, but still it lives on! It lives on and it will continue to live on, all the way until the finale." He turned to Daniel. "My elimination is only a delay of the inevitability you wish with all your heart isn't true. The fact that there is not a soul you could conceivably win against in the finals should they possess even an ounce of the justice you despise." He then turned back to face all the Mummies. "You all have your work cut out for you, but I know things will work out in the favor of the good in the end. So I am pulled away by this hearse with a defiant smile of justice!"

A crack of thunder was heard as rain began to fall on Isaac's smiling face. It clearly took all the mental strength he had to keep the smile up. "I've said my piece, and now I must go. I'm sure Artemis misses me greatly. Oh boy, I am _not_ looking forward to the talk we'll have when she finds out my placing in the competition."

Chris closed the lid of the Coffin of Shame and Chef drove the Horror Hearse down the bridge off the island.

"Huh." Lucien scratched his head. "I guess I'm taking his spot then."

"Yep!" Chris turned to Lucien. "Lucien, as of right now, _you_ are the newest member of The Macabre Mummies! They'll lead you back to their terrible campsite that apparently already has a shelter to shield you from the rain tonight! Man, you should really thank whoever had the genius idea to build that! Oh yeah, he left!"

As everyone left the Po'ino Bonfire area, Daniel snuck back to read the votes that Chris had tossed into the fire.

* * *

Confessional: Daniel: The Macabre Mummies

"I would be lying if I said I wasn't just a little concerned that Isaac became a martyr for someone or instigated someone to oppose me, so I checked just to make sure."

End Confessional

* * *

Daniel quickly pulled the papers out of the fire and read over them.

He nodded as he looked over each one.

"Figures." He sighed with a small smile before tossing the papers back into the bonfire, and heading off to join the rest of his team where there was a shelter from the rain.

* * *

The camera then cut to Chris, under an umbrella, standing on the dock.

"Now _that_ is a first elimination ceremony! We have 24 campers left now! What challenges await them? Who will be this season's biggest heroes? Who will be this season's biggest villains? It's still too early for even _me_ to tell! But we'll find out the answer to who the next contestant to leave is next time!

On Total Drama Nui Kaua…

The Cursed…

Island!

* * *

*Final Confessional: Isaac

"I can't say I expected to be the first one voted out of my team, but looking back on it, I certainly did come across as a bit of a leader type, and I guess that team doesn't want anyone for a leader. It's unfortunate too, because now if their shelter breaks, Lena has to teach a whole nother contestant how to build one from the crash course I gave her. It really is a multi-person job. Not to mention how all over the place they're going to be in challenges, and I'm _most_ worried about their team chemistry. Lucien better be the medicine that team needs, but enough about them. This confessional _is_ supposed to be about my thoughts, so here goes: I certainly don't like being the first one to go of course, but honestly? I'm much happier with the game I played this time. I came to the competition honest, and played fairly. I cared for my teammates, and I leave knowing that another contestant is taking my spot so my team doesn't have any sort of numbers disadvantage yet. As of right now, I don't hold a grudge against any of my team. I do feel somewhat sorry for Daniel, as his actions can only lead to that much greater loss later, but I will continue to watch the show to root for the Mummies as a team, regardless. I cannot tell if I was voted against completely, which is probably the case considering I'm not the best public speaker despite my love for it, but I don't know. I like to think a bit of me managed to rub off on at least _one_ person. I guess I'll never know."

End Confessional*

* * *

 _The Votes(for those who are curious):_

 _Jamal voted for...Isaac_

 _Tori voted for...Isaac_

 _Daniel voted for...Isaac_

 _Phooka voted for...Isaac_

 _Isaac voted for...Daniel_

 _Lena voted for...Daniel_

* * *

 **AN:**

 **First, a quick explanation of how this works: If they're one of my OCs, I first explain why they, of all 6 team members, are the returning OC from their team. In all other cases, I explain why I selected the submitted OC, as well as tell any stories that I feel are worth mentioning about their development as I worked on the challenges and elimination order. Next I generally talk about what I used the OC for as well as my thoughts on their elimination. Finally, I give the OC a rating (That is strictly my own opinion), of either Hero, Villain, or Neutral, as well as highlight what I think was their best moment this season, before asking you guys what you think about the OC, and what you think their best moment was.**

 **Author's Thoughts About [Isaac]:**

 **So, the reason I personally put 4 of my own OCs into this story was specifically to make sure that no matter which team lost the first challenge, none of you who submitted OCs would have your character eliminated first, but Isaac specifically, as a returning character, has a story behind him as well.**

 **Originally, the returning Killer Waves member was meant to be Victor from Zero Sum, this alpha-male type villain, who would serve as the dickish but undoubtedly powerful antagonist he was originally conceived as, and would play Freya's 'minion' this season, but as I looked over the cast more and more, I thought of much better ways to use Freya than to just pair her up with one of my own OCs, and I decided to go in the opposite direction. Instead of a Killer Wave that would be a supporting antagonist, I decided to bring back a Killer Wave that would serve as a supporting hero instead, and to be perfectly honest, I couldn't be happier that the Mummies lost the first challenge, because Isaac being eliminated first is the** _ **Perfect**_ **way to introduce you to how truly competitive this season is going to be. He was built up as the leader of this team, and as a possible one of the driving forces of the game going forwards, showing off survival knowledge that most of the players didn't know anything about, only to be eliminated first thanks to Daniel's constant work on taking away Isaac's credibility behind the scenes. It's a great way to show that not even a supposedly powerful player is safe.**

 **Another reason Isaac got the boot the earliest is because, well, there wasn't much room for him to grow from where he was. I was already able to show his growth as a person since his loss in Zero Sum, and how he's gone from a White Knight(who would defend someone he liked blindly, thinking they were the best and could do no wrong) to an actual fair and caring individual, if a little over the top when confronting people he thinks are doing wrong, who genuinely thought about what the right thing to do was all the time, and that was really all I needed from Isaac as a character. Just to say 'hey, he's learned from his original experience, and here is how he acts now because of it.' and even in Isaac's final confessional, he says he's more proud of the game he played this time, despite being voted out first.**

 **Having studied his actions throughout this season, Isaac, receives the status of: Hero**

 **Isaac's best moment: It was tough for me to decide between him 'teaching' Lena how to build a shelter, or his farewell speech and warning, but ultimately, I need to give it to the shelter building. It does a good job of highlighting Isaac's personality when things are completely dire. While most of the team is scheming on who to eliminate, Isaac understands their biggest necessity is a place to actually stay, and manages to earn Lena's respect as he leads her by example rather than words while they build the shelter together. It was a good highlight of the dutiful den-father role he attempted to undertake this season.**

 **But that's just what I think. What about you guys?**

 **Is Isaac a Hero, Villain, or Neutral?**

 **What do you think his best moment was?**

 **And what do you think the next episode's curse will be?**


	7. Ep 2: If You're Not First, You're Last

**Before we start, guys, I want to thank decoy73, who was also the supplier for the general idea of this fic as well as the majority of the curses you will see(both this and last episodes' included) for creating a TVTropes page for the Total Drama Nui Kaua Series trilogy! You should all go over there, check it out, and add tropes and stuff to fill the page out! Every character from Zero Sum to The Cursed Island has a section just waiting to be given life by you! It'd be a great help and really cool of all you readers! Anyways, here is a nice long Episode 2 of Total Drama Nui Kaua: The Cursed Island!**

* * *

TDNKCI: Episode 2: "If You're Not First, You're Last"

 _Chris's Recap_

"Last time, on Total Drama Nui Kaua: The Cursed Island…

"We greeted 18 fresh new contestants as we began a new season of Total Drama, and then brought back 7 losers from Zero Sum and Nui Kaua to compete alongside them, and boy aren't they a competitive bunch? The big twist on this season was revealed to be a different curse plaguing the island every week, and the very first curse was given to Lucien, a French blonde guy who I _probably_ shouldn't have left in charge of choosing the teams, as he totally _stacked_ the Dreadful Demons team assuming he would get to be their extra 7th member. He assumed wrong and was the first of many to end up in exile on Weliweli Island, where he would remain until a team lost the first challenge.

The challenge was a hunt around Nui Kaua for small geocache boxes that not only gave whichever team found them immunity, but also awarded them one of three different campsites on the island, ranging from a luxurious camp staffed by professional interns down to a camp styled after the campsites in Zero Sum, where most of what made a camp a camp was missing.

In the end, because no one would listen to Isaac's advice, the Macabre Mummies became the first team to lose a challenge this season, and were stuck with a campsite that had diddly squat, heh heh!

While most of the team discussed who to vote off and Daniel made a campaign for Isaac, Isaac himself was busy building a shelter for his team in order to keep them safe from the elements, which earned a begrudging amount of respect from Lena.

At the Po'ino Bonfire Elimination Ceremony, Isaac's speech as to why he should stay was enough to convince Lena to vote for Daniel instead, but not enough for everyone else, and Isaac became the first contestant to lie in the Coffin of Shame and ride the Horror Hearse off of the island, but not before smiling and delivering a speech claiming that justice will win out in the end. After the elimination, Daniel checked the votes as they burned in the fire, to make sure the rest of the team voted for Isaac, but instead found that one other contestant had voted for him as well. With Lucien filling Isaac's spot on their team, and Daniel knowing that there's someone out there who wants him gone, how will the Mummies' dynamic play out? Which team will run to victory, and which contestant is out of breath already? Find out right now on Total Drama Nui Kaua...The Cursed...Island!"

* * *

 _Location: Macabre Mummies Campsite_

 _Contesant(s): Daniel, Jamal, Lena, Lucien, Phooka, Tori_

"Dude, where you been man?" Lucien asked as Daniel reluctantly joined everyone else at their campsite.

"I was just thinking to myself." He lied before heading more inwards towards the camp.

* * *

Confessional: Lucien: The Macabre Mummies

"He probably should have just 'thought to himself' for a bit longer, because Lena is not looking too happy about the results tonight." Another strange hint of knowing shines in Lucien's eyes.

End Confessional

* * *

"I wish I could say that I can't believe you stupid assholes, but the sad truth is that I totally expected this from you cowards." She mumbled as she made sure that the now heavily pouring rain wasn't getting through the roof of the shelter.

"I hated that guy's act just as much as the rest of you, but I could at least understand he was an _asset_!"

* * *

Confessional: Tori: The Macabre Mummies

"Lena is...interesting...none of us asked anyone about the result of the vote, and she could easily have just kept her opinion to herself, but she's choosing to reveal she didn't vote for Isaac. It's quite interesting really, but I have no clue why she's doing any of this."

End Confessional

* * *

"You." Lena turned to Daniel. "You better show promise in the next challenge, otherwise your bitch-ass is about to become the Coffin of Shame's next offering from this team." She nodded her head towards Lucien. "Hear that Luce? You're not the bottom man!"

"Cool." Lucien grinned as both he and Daniel entered the rather cramped shelter along with the rest of the team. "It'd probably smell down there."

"Oh my goodness, you might _actually_ be worse than Isaac." Daniel mumbled under his breath about Lucien before turning to Lena.

"Don't act like you know me. I was doing a lot of thinking about Isaac's farewell speech, and he's right. I can't just complain and do nothing. Stop acting like I'm the bad guy here."

"Well, you're damn sure not the good guy here." Lena turned over in an effort to go to sleep.

* * *

Confessional: Daniel: The Macabre Mummies

"None of what I told Lena was a lie, but the implications of it are a bit ironic, what was said conveys the exact opposite meaning of what is meant. I'm not going to complain and do nothing. I'm going to do whatever I have to do to further myself in this game, and if I can't win against someone with the childish ideal that justice exists in this world, then I'll just have to eliminate them earlier. Man...now that I say this aloud, it's way more work than I'd have liked to have to do here. Figures. I sign up for this show to get away from my overbearing family and treat myself to a small vacation, and it just so happens that this show is in the wet season, and that I'm going to need to do just about as much work as I have to do around the house as well."

End Confessional

* * *

 _Location: Dreadful Demons Campsite_

 _Contestant(s): Azami, Barnard, Helen, Jaime, Kaden, Kaleaf_

"Of course they decided to not give us a cabin, why would they?" Jaime grumbled as the rain-soaked team huddled together for warmth around a fire they were able to light with their charcoal while Kaden and Kaleaf used some of the team towels given them to shield the fire from the rain.

* * *

Confessional: Helen: The Dreadful Demons

"We got the fishing spear, the charcoal grill, the charcoal for the grill, the set of team towels, the self-filtering water bottles, and the canoe. I _wanted_ to make a shelter right away, but nooooo, the fire was more important to Azami, and Kaleaf seems to be holding a grudge against me for being the judge of his team during the challenge that got him eliminated, but he was so badly hurt that I fainted from the sight of it, so it's really his fault. In the end, it came down to a vote, and here's the result you see. A tired, wet team of people who don't get along well. *sigh* I wish I could trade all these people for my old team from Zero Sum…"

End Confessional

* * *

"Guys, I don't want to be _that guy,"_ Barnard said "but what are we going to do about sleep? We need to be prepared for whatever challenge Chris throws at us tomorrow, not to mention whatever curse he has planned. I personally think it would be best if two of us went to go look for a place to take actual shelter for the night."

"Okay, I can see where this is going from a mile away." Jaime sighed. "No. No two people are going to sneak off anywhere. That's how secret alliances are formed, and right now, we should focus more on unifying this dysfunctional group that's being called a 'team'. If one of us gets up to look for shelter, we all do."

"With all due respect Jaime," Barnard straightened his back as he spoke matter of factly. "You do not know that. I, in fact, suggested that two people seek shelter because it's the most we need to go looking for it, thus putting the least amount of team members in exposure to the elements while on their search."

"Sure, but that doesn't change the fact that an alliance could easily be formed between the searchers."

"And a separate, and stronger one could be formed between the people that remain." Barnard responded. "That alone should be enough incentive to-"

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" Azami yelled so loudly that the fire died. She stood up. "I'll go find shelter myself!"

"Well, now we might as well _all_ go considering our fire has been snuffed out." Barnard said.

"Great." Kaleaf sighed. "If we have it _this_ bad, we're not much better off than the Mummies, and they have Lucien on their team now to replace whomever it was that they voted off."

"My money's on Jamal, because with his rhymes/ He was annoying at all times." Kaden predicted.

This encouraged the rest of the team to laugh.

* * *

Confessional: Kaden: The Dreadful Demons

"For that one glorious moment, I had unified us as a team. Absolutely the highlight of the night for me."

End Confessional

* * *

"What about you guys, who do you think it was?"

"Isaac." Azami almost immediately responded. "He was the only return, and with his personality, I bet they were I- _sick_ of him. HAHAHA!" Azami was the only one to laugh at her joke, but her laugh was louder than the thunder accompanying the heavy rainfall.

"That didn't work as well as Kaden's joke did." Helen said.

"Screw you, it worked BETTER! It's not my fault your sense of humor is shot!" Azami huffed as she walked further ahead of the group. "This way! Helen'll just get us _lost_ since losing is what she does best!"

* * *

Confessional: Azami: The Dreadful Demons

"As you can probably tell, I have a hard time admitting...the d,f, and l words, mainly because I've never been put in that kind of a position, since I'm a natural winner! Just like that one time I won this show! You'll see, just you wait!"

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Helen: The Dreadful Demons

"Brat! *hmph*"

Confessional: Jaime

"What a brat…"

Confessional: Barnard

"She's a bit of a brat…"

Confessional: Kaleaf

"Man, is she ever the brat..."

Confessional: Kaden

"She's adorable, and when she's in a better mood and we have better weather, you know I'm gonna make a move, but yeah, she was acting like a bit of a brat."

End Confessionals

* * *

 _Location: Bloody Banshees Campsite_

 _Contestant(s): Aubrey, Freya, Kyle, Misha, Nick, Sherwood_

"It is _pouring_ out there, huh?" Aubrey asked as the Bloody Banshees all hung out in the girls' side of the cabin.

"It's as though the heavens themselves are weeping for whoever it was that Lucien replaced on the Mummies." Kyle agreed.

"It _better_ have been Isaac." Freya said as she painted her toenails in the corner of the room. "I want to deal with as _little_ Zero Sum contestants as possible."

"Wait, that's why you want him gone?" Aubrey asked. "Not because he's strong or a good guy? You want him gone because it gives you more attention?"

"Says the girl who doesn't realize what a blessing it is to have piles of money at home and instead wants to prove she can be normal." Freya retorted. "Listen Aubrey, it's best you learn it now and early, but you can't ever be _normal_ and win this show. The successful ones are the contestants that command attention. If you'd use your brain, you'd realize that relying on your money would be a far bigger personality for you, and help you get further in the game as a result. I guess your twin is the smart one out of the two of you."

* * *

Confessional: Aubrey: The Bloody Banshees

"She's worse than Molly! I signed me and my twin sister up for this show to prove to her that money and being an attention whore never win, but Freya...Ugh, why out of all the Violent Quakes did it have to be _her_? I'd have preferred _Oswald_ to this girl!"

End Confessional

* * *

"Now that ain't the slightest bit o' nice!" Kyle observed. "Shouldn't we be gettin' along as a team? Not insultin' one another?"

"Relax, she's just cranky that we didn't win the deluxe campsite." Sherwood yawned as he covered for Freya.

"And I _did_ find our team our box. I wouldn't be so quick to assume I won't work with you just because I'm not fond of you." Freya replied. "Oh, whoops! That slipped out without thinking about it." She turned towards Misha.

"I _am_ pretty fond of you, Misha. I wish you would socialize with us more!"

"O-o-o-oh! Um...I- I'm not sure if I-...I don't….but….I'll t-t-t-try if you c-care that much."

"I'm sure we'll all think you're wonderful." Freya smiled.

* * *

Confessional: Freya: The Bloody Banshees

"I care about Misha about as much as I care about a tree falling in the forest when I'm not around. It's not my problem. What I _do_ care about, is making sure I have enough contestants under my wing that I don't need to worry about a repeat of what happened to me on Zero Sum."

End Confessional

* * *

"Seriously…" Kyle said to Nick and Sherwood as the boys headed into their side of the cabin for the night. "She went from antagonizing Aubrey to defending her character to encouraging Misha to talk to us. I've _seen_ her season, she's a tricky one. We should be careful to mind what she says."

"Nahhh." Nick gave a 'don't worry about it' gesture. "She's just a hot, somewhat bitchy chick. There's nothing really to worry about."

"What 'bout you Sherwood?" Kyle asked as Sherwood jumped onto his bunk. "What do you think?"

"I think talking about girls when we could be sleeping and getting rested for the next challenge instead is a dumb idea." Sherwood answered.

* * *

Confessional: Sherwood: The Bloody Banshees

"What I _also_ think is that if Kyle's seen Zero Sum, he might know something about Freya that I don't, and that means I might be able to find leverage over her to help make her the shield I hide behind until the merge gets here."

End Confessional

* * *

 _Location: Visceral Vampires Campsite_

 _Contestant(s): Aleister, Antonio, Molly, Natalie, Samuel, Twilight_

"What's wrong, Sh-, I mean Samuel, can't sleep?" Twilight asked as she walked to a lavishly decorated lounge where Samuel was sitting on the couch in front of a fireplace.

"I'm concerned about how best to neutralize Natalie." Samuel mumbled as he motioned over to a wrecked dining area that Natalie had destroyed because her food tasted 'too good, so something must have been wrong with it.'

"Yeah, I know that feeling." Twilight sighed. "Chick needs to realize that we can't exactly go around all violent all the time. It definitely didn't win me the million dollars _last_ time I played."

"But you know…" Samuel said. "If the situation called for it, say there was some asshole on our team who really needed a good _walloping_ , I certainly wouldn't hold anything back on them."

Twilight began to laugh a bit.  
"Man, I can't believe I almost called you by Four Eyes's nickname earlier. You've got some fire in you, but fire can burn, kid."

"What you think I couldn't do it?" Samuel asked, a little irritated.

"It's more like I'd be seriously impressed if I saw something like that in action." Twilight responded. "Look, we need to sleep."

"Samuel…" Antonio appeared in the hallway leading towards the boys' room in the building. He had a bunch of red splattered all over a white smock. "We're turning the lights off…"

A crack of thunder accompanied a lightning flash that momentarily lit up the whole area.

"...Come to bed…and get a loooong rest..."

"Did...did he _kill_ someone?" Samuel asked Twilight, who sighed.

"Yo, Splotch, easy on Jr. over here. Your paint is creepin' him out."

"Oh." Antonio looked down at the paint on his smock. He looked back up.

"This is tomato juice. It got on me when Natalie had her...episode…"

"I can _hear_ all of you!" Molly stuck her head out the girls' room and called down the hall. "There's 20 dollars in it a night for _each_ of you if you shut the fuck up and go the fuck to sleep!"

"So yeah! Just fucking wake me up shrieking like that!" Natalie's voice was heard coming from the same room. "So tell me, do you want to suffocate under the pillow, or would you rather die from blunt force trauma as I smash your head against the bedpost?"

"Eeee! Twilight, Antonio, you're the only ones scary and creepy enough to save meeee!"

"It's fucking Katelyn all over again." Twilight rolled her eyes as she and Antonio both rushed towards the girls' room.

Samuel got up and went to the boys' room, where Aleister was lying in bed, but not yet asleep.

"We'll be running tomorrow." He ended up saying to Samuel. "I just know Chris is going to make us run. He wouldn't waste all the opportunity that the mud will provide for epic slipping fails."

"Running through muddy terrain, huh?" Samuel wondered. "I think I might have something to help us with that then…" He began to reach into his bag and he pulled out an object to show Aleister.

"Ohhhh! Hehehehehehehe, those will definitely come in handy!"

* * *

 _Location: Macabre Mummies Campsite_

 _Contestant(s): Daniel, Lena, Lucien, Jamal, Phooka, Tori_

The chorus of ribbits woke Phooka up first.

She rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't just seeing things, but as it turned out, a whole small community of frogs were out and about, hopping through the mud and puddles left behind by the storm the previous night.

She very slowly got out of the shelter and looked around.

The sun was already almost directly overhead.

"It's already almost _noon_?" She wondered aloud, surprised.

"I don't care, even if it's noon./" Jamal mumbled. "You're talking is waking me up too soon."

"Hey…" Lucien yawned as he woke up. "You think it ever rains on the sun?"

The chorus of ribbits grew louder and more numerous with Lucien's question.

"The frogs know apparently." Daniel stretched as he woke up. "Why don't you burden _them_ with your inane questions?"

"BEETLE!" Tori screeched as she woke up to see a large beetle on the side of the shelter. She quickly fumbled over Lena and Jamal, who were still trying to sleep in the shelter, and rushed out of the construct.

"Jamal, Lena, wake up." Phooka quietly said. "We need to go find food."

"We have beetles and frogs…" Lucien shrugged. "And frogs are better than you think."

"Well, how do we cook them without a fire/?" Jamal asked. "Don't make me work while I'm still tired."

"I know how." Daniel responded. "We use another camp's fire or something."

"That's a great idea!" Lena stretched as she growled. "Do you know who would be able to have _led us_ _to another team's campsite_? Muscle man!"

"We all saw the camp on the beach near the docks though." Daniel replied. "We can go there."  
"I'm not asking another team for help." Lena refused. "I'll find a way to make my own fire, and catch my own damn frogs. The rest of you can follow the cynical asshole if you want, but you'll be put on my enemy list."

"Whatever." Daniel mumbled as he began to walk towards the Bloody Banshees campsite, Jamal and Lucien following after him.

Tori looked back at Lena. "You're playing dangerously right now." She said, before smiling. "I like that about you. I think I'll go off on my own as well for a while."

She headed towards Mt. Immolate, leaving Phooka and Lena alone.

"You're still here? Decided not to be a dumbass sheep after all?"

"I….." Phooka tried to say something but couldn't bring herself to do it, and simply began to chase after frogs to catch.

* * *

Confessional: Phooka: The Macabre Mummies

"I wanted to vote for Daniel so badly! Ugh, why didn't I? I thought that everyone except Isaac would be voting for him, and I didn't want to end up the second one to leave afterwards if it turned out I was on the wrong side of the majority! I didn't know that freaking _Lena_ was going to vote Daniel! If I had known that my vote totally would have changed! But I can already hear what Lena would say if I told her that. That I'm a coward. That I lack spine. And from my actions on this show so far...she'd be right…" Phook seems on the verge of tears as the camera cuts out.

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Lena: The Macabre Mummies

"I don't care that a giant mother fucking storm just happened. I'll find a way to make a goddamn fire to cook my own food and no skinny grey-haired twerp is going to tell me otherwise!"

End Confessional

* * *

 _Location: Bloody Banshees Campsite_

 _Contestant(s): Aubrey, Daniel, Freya, Jamal, Kyle, Lucien, Misha, Nick_

"So...let me get this straight." Aubrey said as Daniel, Jamal, and Lucien stood outside the doors to the Bloody Banshees' cabin. "You want us to just...make you guys a fire?"

"All the wood near our campsite is too drenched for it." Lucien explained. "If it isn't too much to ask, you girls are all incredibly hot, so you could totally make a fire, right?"

Misha blushed as she saw Lucien and cowered back into the corner.

"I'm….h-h-h-h-h-h-h….urf…" She fainted.

"I'm _considering_ building your team a fire." Freya said. "Flattery gets you far with me, however...What's in it for us?"

"I agree." Aubrey nodded. "Except for the flattery part. Why should we just build a fire for you guys?"

"A large alliance. We'll take care of your team, if you take care of ours." Daniel responded.

* * *

Confessional: Daniel: The Macabre Mummies

"No we won't. We just want the fire."

End Confessional

* * *

"Hey, boys!" Freya called to the boys' side of the cabin, where Kyle and Nick both emerged from.

"Could you be suuuuuper helpful and build the Mummies a fire?"

"A fire?" Kyle rose an eyebrow. "Couldn't you just get Isaac, your returnee to...do...it…"

Kyle's voice trailed off as he realized why the Mummies could not enlist Isaac's help with creating a fire.

* * *

Confessional: Kyle: The Bloody Banshees

"Isaac was voted off after all? Well, it'd be foolish for me to trust any of the remaining Mummies. He was one of the returning contestants I wanted to play with when I was interviewed and now he's gone right away? Are there only two good souls per team on this island or something?"

End Confessional

* * *

"This...this _has_ to be some kind of trap." Aubrey said, still not convinced.

"If Aubrey ain't convinced, I'm not inclined to trust your words alone." Kyle shrugged at Freya. "I saw your last game."

"Niiiiick…" Freya pouted. "Please? For us girls?"

Nick seemed to ponder it for a while.

"I'll be _really_ happy…" Freya gave a coy smile.

"Ah, what the hell," Nick grinned with a shrug before leaping off the cabin porch and rushing towards the Nahele Forest. "KIIIIINGSTOOON!"

* * *

Confessional: Nick: The Bloody Banshees

"Like I said before, Freya's just a hot, somewhat bitchy chick, but I don't mind her being somewhat bitchy as long as she doesn't mind my method of doing things. What guy, besides like, Sherwood, _doesn't_ want to mak with a hot chick?"

End Confessional

* * *

 _Location: Mt. Immolate_

 _Contestant(s): Azami, Barnard, Helen, Jaime, Kaden, Kaleaf, Sherwood, Tori_

"Whoah, the hell are you doing all the way out here?" Tori asked as she bumped into Sherwood.

"Regaining my sanity." Sherwood responded. "I live with a country hick, a reckless idiot, a rich girl trying too hard to be normal, a succubus, and a girl with more social anxiety than should be humanly possible. Why are _you_ all the way out here?"

"There's too many beetles in the forest." Tori shrugged with a smile and a small nervous chuckle.

Sherwood didn't laugh.

* * *

Confessional: Sherwood: The Bloody Banshees

"Pffft...That's bloody brilliant! She's scared of beetles, and she has to live in the forest! That's amazing! It took all I had to not laugh my head off when she told that to me!"

End Confessional

* * *

"I guess we're both climbing the volcano for now then." Sherwood shrugged as he and Tori walked up the volcano.

"So…" Tori called to Sherwood a few paces ahead. "Which uh...which of your teammates are you getting along with the best?"

"I'm worried I might have given you the impression that I didn't mind talking to you." Sherwood responded. "Allow me to clarify. Don't talk to me just because we happen to be going in the same direction. I have no interest in getting to know someone who could very well be the next eliminated contestant from their team."

"Nah, I doubt it." Tori responded, ignoring Sherwood's comment about not wanting to talk. "I voted out Isaac with the majority sooo...I'm pretty sure I'm safe for at least one more round, you feel me?"

"I would not like to feel you, no."

" _I_ feel like your constant bickering shouldn't be what this team wakes up to!" Jaime called from a cave in the side of the volcano.

Sherwood and Tori gave each other confused looks as the rest of the Dreadful Demons all poked their heads out of the cave.

"What are you doing in there?" Tori asked.

"That's none of your business, blondie!" Azami called. "The volcano belongs to _my_ team now! Deal with it and leave!"

"No one ever said it was _your_ team." Kaleaf noted as he turned his head towards Azami.

"We were sleeping in this cave because our own campsite lacks any proper shelter at the moment!" Barnard called out.

Everyone on the team turned to look at him.

"You can glare at me all you want, but I wasn't the one who suggested we build a fire instead of a shelter first, and I see no reason to be secretive about why we were in this cave."

* * *

Confessional: Helen: The Dreadful Demons

"Oh, so _now_ one of them has common sense!"

End Confessional

* * *

"Look, the fact of the matter is that some of us would rather catch us much shut eye as possible!" Kaden called out. "So if you could please not talk so loudly that would be great."

* * *

Confessional: Sherwood: The Bloody Banshees

"You know? I feel there's something to be said that the Demons have taken up residence inside an active volcano. Something about that just feels... _correct_."

End Confessional

* * *

"Hey, your name was Tori right?" Helen asked Tori. "There's something I want to know. Who did you guys vote off last night?"

"Hmm...I don't know if I want to tell of you that." Tori grinned coyly.

"It was Isaac!" Sherwood called up.

"You're a bit of a bummer, dude you know that?" Tori asked.

Sherwood shrugged. "I don't care if that team knows who your team voted off, and they'd learn it eventually anyways."

"I KNEW IT!" Azami announced at the top of her lungs."I think that amazingly accurate prediction has earned me the position of leadership on this team."

"Why would you throw away _that_ returning contestant?" Jaime asked. "You guys hit the jackpot getting only him. He was straightforward muscle, could help with camp stuff, and wasn't at all a threat in any way since there was only one of him!"

"My reason specifically? Because I want to see how well a team without a returning contestant will do against three teams with two each!" Tori responded. "I don't think I could tell you anyone else's reasoning though!"

*BEEEEEEEEEEEP*

"Attention campers!" Chris announced. "We're about to start our next challenge, so everyone meet me at the beach outside the Banshees' cabin!"

* * *

 _Location: Nui Kaua Beach_

 _Contestant(s): All Remaining_

"Welcome to the great Nui Kaua Island Relay!" Chris held his arms out. "There are six of you on each team, and there are six legs of this race. Each team member _must_ participate on one leg of the race, and hand off their copy of this episode's curse, bound in a nice scroll so that no one can read it, to the next contestant in line and they begin their leg of the race. The very first contestant to cross the finish line and grant their team immunity may immediately open up their team's copy of the curse scroll and read it aloud for all to hear! My particular advice? Don't open the scroll before you cross the finish line, otherwise your team is immediately disqualified. My other advice? Make sure you run like your lives depend on it, heh heh!"

* * *

Confessional: Kaleaf: The Dreadful Demons

"And in true Nui Kaua fashion, Chris is making us run all around the island.. again…"

End Confessional

* * *

"The first leg…" Chris announced "Will be across this beach...then, another contestant will take your team's copy of the curse scroll at the entrance to the Muliwai River for the second leg of the race. The will run the entire length of the river and hand it off the the third member of your team, who will run through the Nahele Forest until they reach the fourth teammate at the base of Mt. Immolate. That teammate will run up and down the trail of the volcano until they reach the fifth teammate waiting at the entrance to Nui Kaua Field, who will run the length of the field until they reach right back here again, upon which, the sixth teammate will take the curse scroll and run as fast as they can towards the Nui Kaua Bridge. The first player there wins it for their team and may read the curse immediately! I'll give you time to decide who is going to perform which leg, and we'll get started.

* * *

 _Challenge: Island Wide Relay Race_

 _Leg #(Terrain): Mummies Runner, Banshees Runner, Vampires Runner, Demons Runner_

 _Leg 1(Beach): Phooka, Misha, Samuel, Kaleaf_

 _Leg 2(River): Tori, Aubrey, Twilight, Barnard_

 _Leg 3(Forest): Lena, Kyle, Antonio, Jaime_

 _Leg 4(Volcano): Lucien, Nick, Natalie, Kaden_

 _Leg 5(Field): Jamal, Freya, Aleister, Helen_

 _Leg 6(Beach To Bridge): Daniel, Sherwood, Molly, Azami_

* * *

 _Leg 1_

"Contestants all ready?" Chris asked as Phooka, Misha, Samuel, and Kaleaf all took their places at the starting line, while Daniel, Sherwood, Molly, and Azami all gave them vastly differing pep talks.

"Don't trip." Daniel advised Phooka before ignoring her completely.

"If you don't run fast, we're voting you off." Sherwood crossed his arms at Misha, who gulped.

"Hey, other teams, there's like, a hundred dollars in it for each of you if you forfeit the challenge and let Samuel here win."

"I don't need you to bribe the opposition for me! I can take these guys easily!"

"Come on, Kaleaf! Remember everything that Nui Kaua taught you and forget it!" Azami cheered. "Because you lost that show and we want to _win_ this challenge!"

"Set…" Chris remarked as Phooka, Misha, Samuel, and Kaleaf all got ready to run.

Phooka looked over at Kaleaf, who nodded back.

"Don't worry about me. Worry about yourself."

Samuel smirked as he lifted his foot up to show that he was wearing cleats.

* * *

Confessional: Samuel: The Visceral Vampires

"The spikes on the bottoms of cleats are helpful to avoid tripping and falling, like in mud, so I've given the entire team cleats I brought with me to the island...just in case."

End Confessional

* * *

Misha took a deep breath and moved her hair away from her right eye, reavling it to be a transparent pink.

* * *

Confessional: Misha: The Bloody Banshees

"It's a glass eye. I don't know why, but I always feel a lot less nervous and a lot more confident when I show it, unfortunately, when it takes in light I, for whatever reason, get really tired, really quickly. This relay race? The perfect chance to use it and prove to my team that I'm not some dud competitor!"

End Confessional

* * *

"Go!" Chris announced as the contestants all took off.

Kaleaf immediately took a large early lead on the rest of the contestants, sprinting as fast as he could down the beach.

Misha was in a far second place, with Phooka in a close third, meanwhile, Samuel's cleats were giving him trouble running through the wet, and thus sticky sand.

* * *

Confessional: Samuel: The Visceral Vampires

"Uh-oh...this isn't the way I wanted this to happen…"

End Confessional

* * *

"Barnard!" Kaleaf announced as he came up towards Barnard while Tori, Aubrey, and Twilight all looked nervously for their own contestants.

"Go!" Kaleaf shoved the Demons' scroll into Barnards hands.

Barnard nodded and took off and Kaleaf collapsed on the ground.

"You okay there, Fast Feet?" Twilight asked.

"I was...sprinting...as fast...as I could go…" Kaleaf responded through heavy breaths.

"Misha!" Aubrey exclaimed as Misha came into eyesight.

"Run, Phooka, you can catch up to her!" Tori exclaimed.

"Dammit, where's Samuel?" Twilight mumbled as Misha reached Aubrey, and Phooka reached Tori shortly after and the two took off.

"Phew." Phooka headed over to where Kaleaf was resting.

"So, how are you holding up cousin?"

"I dislike most of my team greatly." Kaleaf responded. "What about you?"

"I dislike most of my team greatly." Phooka almost laughed back.

"Why did you vote off Isaac?" Kaleaf wondered.

"Because he was a returning player and he kept trying to assert authority which a lot of the team didn't like so-"

"But why did _you_ vote off Isaac?" Kaleaf asked, seriously.

"B-because I thought there was no point in resisting and-"

"Phooka, you can't give in to that mentality. When I did, I got so frustrated that I was voted off. You need to learn to stand up for yourself and fight."

"I...I guess." Phooka mumbled as Samuel finally showed up.

"Here!" He handed Twilight the Vampires' scroll. "Run!"

"Don't need to tell me twice…" Twilight grumbled as she took off down the river. "Goddamn starting a relay race in last place a-fucking-gain…"

* * *

 _Leg 2_

"Oh my god, how are you catching up to me so quickly?" Aubrey asked as Tori stayed hot on her trail as they ran up along the river.

"More like why haven't I been able to pass you yet?" Tori responded with a laugh.

* * *

Confessional: Tori: The Macabre Mummies

"I was born under a lucky star. I've always had some extraordinary breaks of luck, though I do suppose I've had some bad luck too, otherwise I wouldn't have blown my inheritance gambling."

End Confessional

* * *

Aubrey and Tori both shocked Barnard as they passed him.

"Oh, that can't be good." Barnard looked back, expecting to see Twilight, but was relieved when he didn't see his Vampires opponent.

"Good luck, Kyle!" Aubrey announced as she reached Kyle and handed him the scroll.

"Thanks." He nodded before he began to run into the forest for the third leg of the race.

"Lena!" Tori rushed up towards her teammate and handed her the Mummies' scroll. "Run like the-" but Lena had already taken off into the forest at a full sprint.

* * *

Confessional: Tori: The Macabre Mummies

"God help me if that girl isn't something…" Tori smiles at the camera as she slowly shakes her head.

End Confessional

* * *

"Jaime…" Barnard said through large breaths as he came up to his teammate. "Go!" He handed her the scroll and sent her forwards.

Antonio stood and watched his competition run ahead in silence.

"Twilight." He eventually said as he stood over a resting Barnard. "How far behind is she?"

"Apparently pretty far behind." Barnard sat up. "I'm honestly surprised your team is doing so poorly right now. Especially with those cleats on your feet to provide slipping and falling.

"Maybe combat should become an option…" Antonio mumbled.  
"I hardly think combat is necessary in a race such as this one. I believe taking longer steps is in fact the key to faster movement."

"I...was not serious…" Antonio mumbled.

* * *

Confessional: Antonio: The Visceral Vampires

"Why is everyone so quick to assume I'm about to do something a serial killer would do? I'd be more worried about Natalie doing it! Heck, now I _am_ worried about Natalie doing it!"

End Confessional

* * *

"Antonio!" Twilight finally appeared. "You run faster than you've ever run before, you hear me, Splotch?"

"I hear you." Antonio answered as he took the scroll and ran forward taking long steps.

* * *

 _Leg 3_

"Out of the way! I'm not letting this team blow another challenge!" Lena announced as she almost unnaturally rushed passed Kyle, whose eyes went wide.

"You're excused!" he called as he tried to pick up the pace, but he was already running as fast as he could.

* * *

Confessional: Kyle: The Bloody Banshees

"I'm a little worried those of you at home are getting the wrong idea. I was running at full speed, it's just that that Lena girl from the Mummies was going at an almost supernatural speed!"

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Lena: The Macabre Mummies

"I am _not_ going to let this team go to another elimination ceremony in a row, even if I _don't_ like any of these assholes, I'd still rather an asshole I don't like on _another_ team go home instead!"

End Confessional

* * *

Antonio bounded through the wood until he reached Jaime.

"Oh, of course it would be mister long legs…" She sighed as she did her best to make sure Antonio didn't pass her.

When the two of them reached Natalie and Kaden, both Lucien and Nick were already heading up the volcano.

"Run!" Jaime said as she shoved the scroll into Kaden's grasp. He nodded and turned to run, before two cleats were pushed into his back with force by Natalie.

"AURGH!" He wailed from the pain as he looked back to see Natalie had the cleats on her arms and was holding the Vampires' scroll in her mouth.

"The hell was that about?" Jaime's eyes widened as she looked at Natalie.

"You want a cleat to the face?" Natalie asked as she rose a cleat hand towards Jaime, who reluctantly backed off.

"Jeez…" Kaden pressed his shirt against his back as Natalie easily overtook him and he hobbled as quickly as he could up the volcano.

* * *

 _Leg 4_

"Dude, we've got company!" Nick told Lucien as the two contestants reached the summit of the volcano and noticed Natalie and her cleat hands quickly catching up to them.

"Man...she looks angry…" Lucien observed. "Maybe we should get out of her way?"

"Yeah...I think maybe…" Nick said as he slowed down and got out of Natalie's path, while Lucien sped up as he rushed down the mountain.

* * *

Confessional: Lucien: The Macabre Mummies

"I meant get out of her way by completing our leg of the race...I thought he'd get that…" Lucien's eyes twinkle again as he gives the camera a friendly smile.

End Confessional

* * *

"Niiiick!" Freya called from her spot at the base of the volcano. "You come down here ahead of psycho cleats woman, I'll give you a reward!"

"Oh, heck yeah…" Nick psyched himself up before running past Natalie. "KIIIIINGSTOOOON!" He announced as he shoved her aside and rushed passed her.

"You've got to be kidding me." Helen rolled her eyes as she looked at Freya. "Have you really not changed at all since Zero Sum?"

"Have _you_ changed?" Freya retorted to Helen. "You still rock that dumb class president at her school vibe, I see."

"Here you go, Jamal my bro." Lucien said as he handed Jamal the Mummies' scroll.

Jamal nodded and took off through the field towards Daniel.

"Hah, I did it!" Nick announced as he reached Freya before Natalie had made it to Aleister. "Kingston is number one! What's the reward?"

Freya looked at Helen defiantly before pulling Nick in for a passionate kiss that managed to even get Aleister's attention.

"What are you doing gawking?" Natalie shouted at Aleister. "GO!" She smacked him in the face with one of her cleats.

"Oh my god! What the heck is wrong with you?" Helen asked Natalie as Freya pulled herself away from Nick.

"I better get going before the Demons get here." She patted him on the chest. "But the more you perform well in challenges, the more of that you can expect." She gave him a wink before running to catch up to Aleister, though with her sandals flopping everywhere, she wasn't able to go very fast.

"Kaden!" Helen exclaimed as Kaden came down the mountain. "What happened to you?"

Kaden pointed to Natalie as he ran as fast as he could.

"You are nothing short of a _monster_!" Helen exclaimed at Natalie who gave a huff of indifference.

Helen took the scroll from Kaden and rushed down the field.

* * *

 _Leg 4_

Helen almost effortlessly passed Freya. "Probably shouldn't have spent so much time on that kiss!" She taunted.

In a few more feet, Helen had passed Aleister as well, and could see Jamal running ahead of her.

"Hey Aleister!" Freya called as she ran slowly behind the wounded Vampires contestant. "Don't think I didn't see you looking earlier! You weren't jealous were you?"

"No, I wasn't jealous!" Aleister called back. "I was just surprised you did something like that so suddenly in the middle of a challenge and-."

"Well if you ever want to have some fun yourself, you know where to find me." Freya grinned.

Aleister froze as Freya passed him with a witch's cackle.

* * *

Confessional: Freya: The Bloody Banshees

"Kissing Nick? Eh, if it means his small mind remains loyal, it's not too much of a bother on me. The Aleister line? I knew it'd make him stop momentarily, thus the Bloody Banshees are out of last place, and all Sherwood has to do is run us home without letting _Molly_ overtake him. We're all set."

End Confessional

* * *

"Here, Daniel/ Take the scroll!" Jamal 'rapped' to his teammate.

"We're first?" Daniel didn't seem convinced of the situation, but turned and sprinted towards the bridge.

* * *

Confessional: Daniel: The Macabre Mummies

"I honestly did not think our team would end up doing as well as we did this challenge. I had Lena decide the order as an excuse to vote her off if we lost, but so far, the only one who has done a poor job is Phooka, who, incidentally, I probably don't need around anymore. There's no way Lena could get along with someone as dumb as Lucien, so I bet I have his vote, and along with Jamal, Tori, and myself, that's four total."

End Confessional

* * *

"Azami, you say you're a winner, prove it!" Helen said as she handed Azami the scroll.

Azami immediately rushed after Daniel.

"Here you go, Mr. No fun." Freya said as she handed Sherwood the scroll shortly afterwards, and he took off as well.

"Here…" Aleister held out the scroll for Molly, who snatched it away from him.

She turned to an intern holding a camera.

"You!" She pointed. "You look like you have strong legs and arms. I'm prepared to write you a check for $1,000 if you carry me to the finish."

"I'm contractually obligated to not accept any bribes from anyone other than the host." The intern replied.

Molly gave a sneer before _very_ slowly running towards the finish line.

* * *

 _At The Finish_

"We're here at the finish line!" Chris announced. "And both Daniel and Azami have come into view! It's neck and neck now...It's Daniel, it's Azami, it's Daniel, it's Azami, it's…."

…

…

…

…

"Azami!" Chris exclaimed as Azami cartwheeled passed Daniel and Chris onto the bridge.

"Azami wins the relay race for the Dreadful Demons!"

* * *

Confessional: Azami: The Dreadful Demons

"Of course I did. You see, I live my life by a very simple motto that I have _always_ followed: 'If you're not first, you're last.' and I have _always_ been first!"

End Confessional

* * *

Daniel crossed the line second, and gave a tremendous sigh.

"Welp, everything's gone horribly wrong...Figures."

Sherwood crossed the line third, and Molly, much later, crossed the line in last place.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Samuel sighed as the contestants all reconvened.

"Shit…" Twilight sighed. "Goddamn last place. I forgot how shitty that felt."

"AHEM!" Azami announced. "I have a CURSE to read!"

She unfurled the Demons' scroll and began to read aloud.

"Monsoon Curse." She announced. "Sometimes, a large storm comes in and kills even healthy passengers on a boat, while straning others at sea. Inspired by the storm we had last night, _every_ team that did not place first in the challenge will have to vote someone off tonight, starting with the 4th place team, and ending with the 2nd place team. In addition, once the 4th place team has voted out their contestant, they will be taken to Weliweli Island where the will remain until it is time for the next challenge."

"Great. We don't get to live in the goddamn resort camp? It's just gonna be empty?" Twilight asked.

"Guess so!" Chris grinned as he gave a nod. "Banshees, Mummies, Vampires...looks like you all have some discussing about who to vote off to do!"

* * *

 _Location: Bloody Banshees Campsite_

 _Contestant(s): Aubrey, Freya, Kyle, Misha, Nick_

"I'm telling you, we need to get rid of her! She's way smarter than you think she is!" Kyle tried to explain to Nick why to eliminate Freya.

"Dude, she's easy as hell. She's no threat or anything. If you ask me...I say we get rid of Sherwood. He _must_ have been voted out first for a reason."

"He was voted out first because an alliance of villains that wanted to keep another villain safe voted him off because he was the least villainous." Kyle explained. "Sherwood only wants to know he's safe. I doubt he cares one way or the other who actually goes home. I've watched the series man, could you trust me on this?"

"Why don't we vote off Misha instead?" Nick asked. "She's not going to open up to any of the team anytime soon, and she's kind of weird…"

"I...I really think we should vote Freya, like Kyle said." Aubrey nodded. "I've only seen Nui Kaua, but if Kyle's seen Zero Sum, we should at least trust him…"

* * *

Confessional: Aubrey: The Bloody Banshees

"And also because _one_ Molly is enough in my life, thank you very much."

End Confessional

* * *

"Do you hear that Misha?" Freya asked as she and Misha hid outside the cabin. "They're trying to get rid of me, even though I encouraged Nick through his part of the challenge, and I helped us get our campsite last time, plus, if it weren't for this curse, I'd be the reason we're not in last place. They're demonizing me up there! I just wish...I just wish I could have an actual friend you know?"

"I….I know!" Misha perked up.

"Isn't that Kyle so mean?" Freya asked with watery eyes.

"Y-y-y-y-yeah…" Misha responded.

* * *

Confessional: Freya: The Bloody Banshees

"Me, Misha, Nick, Sherwood." Freya counts on her fingers. "That's four out of six votes, but the thing I love most about those four out of six votes... is that I really only need three going forwards." She pulls one of her fingers down. "Three out of five votes, see? It's just a matter of _who to eliminate first_."

End Confessional

* * *

 _Location: Visceral Vampires Camp_

 _Contestant(s): Aleister, Antonio, Samuel, Twilight_

"Look, I think we can all agree that the four of us are the _sane_ members of the team." Samuel said as they all sat under his bed covers behind a locked boys' room door while Natalie destroyed all manner of things in the main area of the resort.

"We need to get rid of that dangerous bitch." Twilight grumbled. "But I also don't want to have to deal with Molly any more than I have to."

"It's….a lesser of two evils thing…" Antonio observed. "Is the violent, but dedicated sociopath better than the fragile but lazy rich girl?"

"If it's strength, I think Twilight and I have that covered." Samuel said.

"Again with that?" Twilight asked.

"I'm serious!" Samuel responded. "I'll prove it to you too!"

"The longer Natalie stays here, the more worried I am that she's going to kill someone." Aleister voiced his concern. "My Nui Kaua facade might have complimented her toughness, but there _is_ such a thing as too far, and she's far past it."

* * *

 _Location: Po'ino Bonfire Elimination Ceremony_

 _Contestant(s):_

 _Visceral Vampires(1st participating): Aleister, Antonio, Molly, Natalie, Samuel, Twilight_

 _Bloody Banshees(2nd participating): Aubrey, Freya, Kyle, Misha, Nick, Sherwood_

 _Macabre Mummies(3rd participating): Daniel, Jamal, Lena, Lucien, Phooka, Tori_

"Ohmygosh!" Aubrey gasped as she saw Natalie being restrained by Chef along with Twilight and Samuel already.

"Yo' Chris!" Twilight called out. "The five of us all put in votes for this terror you've set loose on us, you think you could just skip the ceremony itself and jam her in her coffin?"

"I'll kill all of you for this!" Natalie shrieked as she was placed in the coffin by Chef before he closed the lid and locked it shut.

"None of you know true fear until you meet me!" She fought vigorously against the Coffin of Shame as Chef quickly jumped in the Horror Hearse and drove her off the island.

"That was...not what I had expected to see…" Sherwood announced as the Visceral Vampires were ushered towards the docks, where a boat was waiting to take them to Weliweli Island.

"Banshees!" Chris grinned as the Banshees all sat down around the bonfire. "Welcome! For those of you that are new, or that don't remember, allow me to explain how this works! You'll each vote one of your fellow teammates off of the show, and then I'll tally the votes before handing each _safe_ contestant a commemorative crystal ball. If you do _not_ receive a crystal ball, you must get in the Coffin of Shame, and ride the Horror Hears off of the island, giving up your chance at the million dollars.

"You know who to vote for." Freya whispered to Nick, who nodded.

Kyle and Aubrey exchanged nervous glances.

"Aubrey." Chris grinned. "You're up first."

After each of the Bloody Banshees had voted, and Chris had tallied the votes, he came back with a platter of crystal balls.

"Alright. I've tallied the votes. If I call your name, come up and receive a crystal ball. If your name is not called, you're out. Now, without further ado...Sherwood! Congrats on making it higher than 24th place this time, bro!"

"Yeah, yeah." Sherwood stood up and went to receive his crystal ball.

"Our second crystal ball…" Chris grinned. "Goes to Aubrey!"

"For real?" Aubrey stood up, excitedly before walking up to receive her crystal ball.

"The third crystal ball...belongs to Nick." Chris announced.

"KIIINGSTOOOON!" Nick yelled as he jumped through the fire like a stuntman to grab his crystal ball, miraculously coming out of the inferno just fine.

Freya turned her gaze towards Kyle and the two squinted at each other.

"Next up…" Chris grinned "Is Kyle!"

Kyle stood up and grabbed his crystal ball from Chris.

"Ladies…" Chris addressed both Misha and Freya. "This _is_ the final crystal ball of the night...and…

It…

Goes…

To…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

… Freya." Chris smiled as Freya stood up and snatched the last crystal ball, leaving Misha, as well as Kyle and Aubrey, in a state of shock.

"Now _that_ looks like it's caused some tension." Chris grinned as Misha got in a newly returned Coffin of Shame, too scared to say goodbye to her team. "You better get going Banshees, before the Mummies get here. They have a longer trek than you, and you don't want them to see who you voted out just yet do you?"

"No...I guess we don't." Aubrey nodded as the Banshees all began to walk back.

"Oh no you don't." Freya stopped Kyle, turning him around and grabbing him by his collar far more tightly than he would have thought her capable of.

"You're going to tell me why you and Miss Normal Wannabe voted for me."

"You can't control me, miss." Kyle responded. "Our team doesn't need a seductress like you running it." He said defiantly. "Even Oswald, one of this series' biggest villains, knew you were trouble."

"Let me tell you something, Kyle." Freya brought him in closer. "Your continued existence on this team and show is at _my_ mercy. I could just as easily have gotten rid of you as I got rid of Misha, but I kept you around to warn you that the game you're trying to play, and the game that I plan on running are vastly different, so you best stay out of my way. Otherwise, you'll soon learn firsthand that I am _far_ worse than Oswald could ever hope to be. Enjoy your remaining time on this island while you can, country hick."

She let go of his collar and watched him head off towards the Banshees' cabin, before finally heading that way herself.

A few moments later, the Macabre Mummies arrived.

"Mummies!" Chris announced. "So glad you could make it!"

"Yep." Lena grunted. "Time to vote out Daniel."

"Me?" Daniel asked. "Last I checked, _Phooka_ was the worst performer in our challenge today, not me."

"But I-!" Phooka began.

"It's fine." Lena grunted at Phooka. "Just more motive for you to vote that asshat out this time, right?"

"R-right!" Phooka found a small amount of resolve. "After all, I wasn't the one that blew the lead we had!"

"We'd have had a bigger one if you'd have done better." Daniel shrugged.

"Wow...I didn't think I'd be seeing another one of these arguments from this team so soon! This is great!" Chris laughed. "Unfortunately, we're pressed on time, so let's get straight to the voting!"

After the Mummies had all voted, Chris pulled out a plate of five crystal balls.

"Tori, Jamal, Lucien, and Lena." He passed a crystal ball out to each of them. "Crystal balls for all of yalls."

He turned to Daniel and Phooka

"Daniel, Phooka...this is the last crystal ball of the night...and it goes to…

…

…

Whoever can win the tiebreaker." Chris grinned.

Daniel rose a brow. "It was three to three votes? That doesn't sound right."

"It certainly does sound right." Chris responded. "I'm not Valve. I can count to three."

"But can you count to four?"

"There are four teams on this show aren't there?" Chris gave as an example. "In any case, you both got three votes against you, and in traditional Nui Kaua first tiebreaker fashion, it'll be a staring contest!"

"Come on, Phooka, you've got this assfucker!" Lena...pep-talked…

"Contestants ready…" Chris began "Go!"

It became clear,

very quickly in fact,

that Daniel was not going to blink any time soon.

Phooka had her work cut out for her.

"Come on, stand up to him!" Lena rooted for Phooka. "Send this twerp to the coffin where he belongs!"

"I…" Phooka stared down Daniel with all her might.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"I….I…." Phooka blinked.

"Oh god, I couldn't do it. I just couldn't. Those empty...soulless eyes…"

"Hmph." Daniel shrugged as Chris tossed him the last crystal ball. "It appears your getting rid of me tonight was a pipe dream, never to be realized again." He remarked towards Lena, who snarled back.

"Fuck you. I'm making sure you go down one way or another. Even if it takes me until the finale to do it!"

"Sorry, I couldn't be more helpful…" Phooka turned to Lena.

"I'm sorry too." Lena snarled, still mostly at Daniel. "Sorry that you had to lose to that bastard. Even if you were a coward for most of your play of the game, you deserved better."

"The unfortunate truth of this world is that deserving better is not something that life cares about." Daniel said. "You need to learn to accept that trying to do whatever it is you have the preconceived to be the 'right thing' is nothing more than a self-destructive waste of time."

…

…

…

"It's not a waste of time." Phooka finally broke the silence as she got in the once again returned Coffin of Shame. "I felt awful voting with you last episode, but this time? Voting against you, even though I lost? We almost took you down, and we got help from a third party. The battle was lost sure, but the momentum of the war is shifting in our side's favor." She looked up at the sky.

"Cousin, I'm sorry we couldn't spend more time together on this show. It appears I fought against a foe I could not defeat."

With that, Chef drove away, and Chris sent the Mummies back to their camp.

"And just like that we're down to 21 campers remaining!" He announced.

"Can the Demons survive another challenge? How will the Vampires fair on Weliweli? Can Kyle survive on the Freya-controlled Banshees, will Lena or Daniel ever get rid of one or the other? Find out next time, on Total Drama Nui Kaua…

The Cursed…

Island!"

* * *

*Natalie's Final Confessional:

Natalie is in a straightjacket and muffling very angrily at the camera, eventually, someone comes to untape her mouth.

"I am going to _fucking murder_ all of those Vampire assholes who voted me off! Especially that Twilight bitch! I thought she was alright, but it turns out she has less guts than a jellyfish!" Natalie is then re-taped over and continues to muffle angrily before being wheeled away.

End Confessional*

* * *

*Misha's Final Confessional:

"I….I guess I saw this coming….I'm not the best…..socializer. I didn't think I'd be voted out as soon as I was though! I thought we had all agreed that Kyle would go first! Oh...Oh….urf….I think I understand now...Who I want to win?...Um...Freya was nice to me...so her...unless she was the one who voted for me...in that case Aubrey!"

End Confessional*

* * *

*Phooka's Final Confessional:

"I am not happy that I was voted out so early, and by Daniel and his posse no less, but I am glad that I at least went down swinging, like my cousin and Lena told me to. I lost but...I lost as me, not as a sheep blindly following the vote of the majority, and hey, my vote was even enough to tie it up! Someone else out there seems to have the back of the good guys, and that's great to know! That's more people than Daniel was originally counting on to oppose him! Keep going, Lena and Mystery Voter, you too Cousin, I'm rooting for all three of you."

End Confessional*

* * *

 _The Votes(for those who are curious)_

 _Visceral Vampires Elimination:_

 _Aleister voted for...Natalie_

 _Antonio voted for...Natalie_

 _Molly voted for...Natalie_

 _Natalie voted for...Molly_

 _Samuel voted for...Natalie_

 _Twilight voted for...Natalie_

* * *

 _Bloody Banshees Elimination:_

 _Aubrey voted for...Freya_

 _Freya voted for...Misha_

 _Kyle voted for...Freya_

 _Misha voted for..Kyle_

 _Nick voted for...Misha_

 _Sherwood voted for...Misha_

* * *

 _Macabre Mummies Elimination:_

 _Daniel voted for...Phooka_

 _Jamal voted for...Phooka_

 _Lena voted for...Daniel_

 _Lucien voted for...Phooka_

 _Phooka voted for...Daniel_

 _Tori voted for...Daniel_

* * *

 _Bonus Scene: Location: Nahele Forest_

 _Contestant(s): Tori_

Tori was standing next to a smoldering pile of logs.

"It's no fire…" She said into the camera filming her. "But there's still something there, and gosh darn it, if that doesn't give me such intriguing vibes." She turns to the fire as she adds some kindling. "Let's see where this goes, shall we Lena? I never could resist putting my money on the big risks."

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Alright, I've got three characters to go through, so I'll go in the order they left: Natalie, Misha, and Phooka**

* * *

 **Natalie: I accepted Natalie for one reason and one reason only, I wanted to see what would happen if a clearly Chaotic Evil contestant was put into the show. The answer I got while working on the elimination order was...nothing good. She was so violent and volatile that I just couldn't see the team doing anything besides voting her off if they lost, even if Natalie tried to intimidate them into keeping her around, it would likely only scare them into voting her off even more. That said, Natalie** _ **has**_ **sworn to attempt to kill her former teammates, and certain things may or may not happen in later chapters (I am trying to get you paranoid, is it working?)**

 **Having studied her actions throughout the season, Natalie, receives the status of: Villain(but is anyone surprised?)**

 **Natalie's best moment: In all honesty, I don't know if I can call** _ **any**_ **of Natalie's moments best, considering the more in-character she was, the more dangerous it was for the other contestants. As a person, Natalie's best moment would have to be the walk to the Screaming Winds campsite in episode 1, part 2, since she didn't get violent, but her greatest moment when she was having a fit? I'm going with her threat to Molly, giving her a choice of dying through either suffocation or blunt force trauma before Twilight and Antonio have to come in and stop her.**

* * *

 **Misha: I accepted Misha because let's face it...there wasn't a single** _ **shy**_ **character besides her on this cast. In addition, Misha reminded me a lot of Kaede from Zero Sum, and I simply had to see how well that kind of personality would mesh in this game. Unfortunately, Misha suffered from a severe case of The Unluckys. As I thought up plots for a bunch of these characters, Misha was almost always ending up the victim of one of the season's MANY villains. I really would have liked to give her more development, but a heartwarming story about a girl learning to overcome a mental problem of hers thanks to making friends on a reality show was just not the genre this particular season was going, hence her early elimination. Plus, I'm sure it made all of you hate Freya, that team's clearest villain, even more for doing that.**

 **Having studied her actions throughout the season, Misha, receives the status of: Neutral**

 **Why? Mainly because Misha didn't have quite enough time or enough will to socialize in order to become a Hero, at least the kind I'm thinking of. Was Misha a good guy in the grand scheme of this season? Yes, absolutely, but a Hero? Not quite. Perhaps even just short, but not quite.**

 **Misha's best moment: Me personally? I believed Misha's confessional(interrupted by Kaleaf) to have been her best moment, mainly because it gave everyone a clear grasp on her character. Someone who very much wanted to overcome her social anxiety, but clearly had a severe case of it.**

* * *

 **Phooka: My goodness, Phooka has a story behind her. The original Phooka was submitted alongside her twin brother, however, soooo many male characters came in and barely any females were submitted(sound familiar *cough* Nialasach *cough*) that I could only end up accepting Phooka. Originally, Phooka actually was planned to make it a small amount farther (not much mind you, only a few episodes), so she could have time to bond with Kaleaf and we could see family in action, however...Aubrey and Molly already had the family trope down, and I was starting to come up with ideas for a few antagonists that would better suit the tone of the story, thus...Phooka instead gets a small arc about actually standing up for herself instead of trying to protect herself from being hurt, which I think, in all honesty, is so much sweeter than just two family contestants hanging out.**

 **Having studied her actions throughout the season, Phooka, receives the status of: Hero**

 **Just barely, but I like to think that…well, I'll let her best moment(imo) explain my reasoning.**

 **Phooka's best moment: Standing up to Daniel, her subsequent elimination, and final confessional all culminated into one big best moment that helped Phooka earn Hero status. In the first Episode, she was presented as meek, broken, and more concerned with not having a target on her back, but thanks to talks from Lena and Kaleaf, she was able to find a small purpose in herself, and even though she lost, she lost her own entity, not a sheep contestant, effectively following in Isaac's footsteps and leaving with a smile so to speak.**

* * *

 **But all of that is just what I think about Natalie, Misha, and Phooka. What about you guys?**

 **Would you give them the same statuses that I did?**

 **What do you think their best moments were?**

 **And what do you think the next episode's curse will be?**


	8. Ep 3: She's a Terrible Sister

TDNKCI: Episode 3: "She's a Terrible Sister"

 _Chris's Recap_

"Last time...on Total Drama Nui Kaua: The Cursed Island…

Tempers flared on all teams! It. was. _Aw-haw-some_! Lena blew up at Daniel and the rest of her team, Natalie had the Vampires fearing for their lives, Freya continued to cause strains among the Banshees and the entirety of the Demons argued so much that they had to take shelter inside Mt. Immolate for the night! The challenge was a large relay race around the island, during which many conversations were had, injuries were given and received, and all manner of dirty tricks were used to try and overtake the competition, but in the end, Helen and Azami managed to come from behind and secure a victory for the Dreadful Demons, after which the curse of the episode revealed that _all_ the losing teams would be voting someone off! Oh man the _looks_ on their faces were _priceless_ , hah hah… In one of the most open and shut elimination decisions in Total Drama history, the Visceral Vampires elected to vote off Natalie, the "Not-A-Psycho" with a 5 to 1 vote, believing that the bribing and shrewish Molly would be the lesser evil in the long run, but not before Natalie swore murderous revenge through the Coffin of Shame. The next team to arrive on the scene was the Bloody Banshees, where despite coming under scrutiny from Kyle and Aubrey, Freya managed to convince the other members of her team to vote in her favor, effectively blindsiding Misha, the Social Anxiety Girl, before she had a chance to realize that she was being played. After some threats to Kyle were made, the Macabre Mummies arrived for their elimination ceremony, where Lena managed to convince Phooka to vote for Daniel and thanks to an unexpected extra vote courtesy of a curious Tori, Phooka and Daniel competed in the traditional first tiebreaker of Nui Kaua: a staring contest, and despite their efforts, Phooka the Broken Chick, who was no longer quite as broken, was sent home, and Daniel regained the majority vote on his team. Now only 21 contestants remain and we'll be down to an even 20 by the end of tonight! Who can outdraw their competition and who will end up biting the losing bullet? Find out right now on Total Drama Nui Kaua...The Cursed...Island!"

* * *

 _Location: Weliweli Island_

 _Contestant(s): Aleister, Antonio, Molly, Samuel, Twilight_

"Aleisterrrrrr…" Molly whined as practically all the Visceral Vampires lay sprawled out on the ground of Weliweli Island. "I'm _hungry…._ Can't you get some food from the forest for me?"

"Nigh…" Aleister began to force himself up. "I'll try to."

"Don't...just do...what she...tells you to…" Twilight said through large breaths.

* * *

Confessional: Samuel: The Visceral Vampires

"Yeah, so...it turns out Chris wasn't kidding when he said Weliweli was inhospitable. Thankfully, I had stored up enough rations from our resort camp back on Nui Kaua so that we didn't have to go without food last night but apparently Molly hasn't deemed the meal satisfactory."

End Confessional

* * *

"He's not doing it because I'm telling him to." Molly said as she sat up and put her hair into its normal high ponytail. "He's doing it because he knows it will make me _really_ happy." She gave Aleister a wink and he blushed seeing it.

* * *

Confessional: Aleister: The Visceral Vampires

"First Freya during the last challenge, and now Molly? I don't understand, what it is about me that all these girls are suddenly attracted to. Not that _I'm_ complaining heheheheh. Molly's pretty hot after all."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Molly: The Visceral Vampires

"Look, I was watching Aleister during that last challenge, and there is _no_ way I'm going to let someone on another team seduce the only guy on mine that's attractive, alright? I have laid claim to the boys on this one. They are my possessions and Aleister is my favorite of them. Plus Aleister seems pretty easy to use and lose if I have to. That said, I wouldn't mind having some fun with him for his duration on this show."

End Confessional

* * *

"Antonio." Samuel said as he stood up, pausing to make sure he had his balance and wouldn't just fall back down. "You believe that I'm strong right?"

"Oh not this again." Twilight rolled her eyes.

Antonio stared at Samuel, and then at Twilight.

"There is no strength." He responded solemnly. "Only those who live, and those who are too weak to find the will to live. On this island of death and decay, simply not collapsing from exhaustion is a feat upon itself that no truly human person could ever hope to accomplish."

"Um." Samuel and Twilight looked at each other and then back at Antonio.

"Okay?" Twilight asked.

* * *

Confessional: Twilight: The Visceral Vampires

"I swear, this team is a complete joke. We just got rid of a criminally insane contestant, but I still have to deal with Molly, Ritch Bitch 2.0, her pet cat that is Aleister, and Antonio Allen Poe over here. At least there's Samuel, but that dude thinks he's strong when...well look at him! How? How can he be strong? I don't see like, _any_ muscle! Ah, well at least none of _these_ contestants smell worse than skunk turd, so I guess _that's_ an improvement."

End Confessional

* * *

"Can we all agree guys?" Samuel asked. "That we need to _win_ the next challenge?"

"Um...sure?" Molly asked back. "There's like, _no_ way I want to end up back here again. I much prefer our deluxe camp thank you very much."

"Then maybe actually try next time instead of attempting to bribe the interns." Twilight grumbled.

"Um, it's not _my_ fault the interns don't understand how loaded I am."

* * *

Confessional: Antonio: The Visceral Vampires

"Molly makes a good vampire. She's sucking the life out of me."

End Confessional

* * *

 _Location: Dreadful Demons Campsite_

 _Contestant(s): Barnard, Helen, Jaime, Kaleaf_

" _Finally_." Helen sighed as she and Barnard tied the last bits of the Dreadful Demons' new elevated shelter together.

"Now we don't have to worry about storms like that last one ever again."

"Yeah, we just have to worry about worse storms." Jaime scoffed as Kaleaf snickered.

"You scoff and laugh now, but when Azami and Kaden come back with fish, they're going to want to have a place to sit down and relax, and this shelter will seem like a godsend to them."

* * *

Confessional: Barnard: The Dreadful Demons

"The decision to build an elevated shelter was my idea. Chris did mention that this was the wet season, so I can only assume floods will be common. Better to prepare for them now so that we don't have to rebuild the shelter later."

End Confessional

* * *

"Well, while you've been building the shelter, I've been _re-_ building the fire." Kaleaf responded. "It's taken a while because the wood we used previously was all completely drenched, but I managed to deliver."

"And I picked a large sum of berries, so we don't starve when it turns out Kaden and Azami didn't actually catch any fish." Jaime remarked.

* * *

Confessional: Jaime: The Dreadful Demons

"It's not that I don't have faith in Kaden or Azami's ability to catch fish, we've even been given the tool for it. I doubt Kaden _and_ Azami's ability to catch fish _together_. In retrospect, we probably shouldn't have agreed to let them go down together."

End Confessional

* * *

Barnard noticed the tension between everyone else and quickly thought of a way to break the silence. "So, who do you guys think won't be coming back from the teams?"

"Definitely Natalie from the Vampires…" Helen put a finger to her cheek as she thought.

"I'm not quite sure who else though."

"Well, if we're talking about the Banshees…" Kaleaf pondered. "I suppose perhaps Sherwood? He's not dead weight by any means, but...I don't think he _does_ much."

"And if it's the Mummies...It's probably someone like Phooka, Lena, or Daniel." Jaime decided.

"No, it wasn't Phooka." Kaleaf laughed nervously. "She wouldn't let herself be voted out so early. She'd fight."

"What if she did fight?" Barnard posited. "Ties between contestants is a thing that exists."

"Well, I don't rightly care who on the Mummies was voted off." Helen admitted. "As far as I'm concerned, when they got rid of Isaac first, that team cemented themselves as the clear villains of this season."

"Now that is an incredibly short-minded way of thinking." Barnard responded. "Isaac might not have been unanimously voted off. It could have been a 4 to 2 vote, or even a 3-3 tie, like I said earlier. Besides, he seemed like a good guy to me, but even I could see how he might have gotten annoying if he had stuck around."

* * *

Confessional: Helen: The Dreadful Demons

"Yeah! Kind of like how you're annoying when you keep attempting to argue with everyone! I enjoy debate to, but there's a time and a place for it, and barely surviving while competing on a twisted reality show is _not_ the time for it."

End Confessional

* * *

"Well, whoever is gone now doesn't matter." Jaime decided. "What matters is that we don't end up as the next big losers. We have a numbers advantage and we were picked to be the strongest team."

* * *

Confessional: Jaime: The Dreadful Demons

"I realize that we were picked to be the strongest team by an _idiot_ , but to his credit, he thought he would be with us too, and even Lucien doesn't seem dumb enough to put himself on a terrible team...I think."

End Confessional

* * *

"Ugh…" Kaleaf lay back and looked up at the sky. "Where the fuck is our fish?"

* * *

 _Location: Muliwai River_

 _Contestant(s): Aubrey, Azami, Kaden, Kyle_

Kaden and Azami both kept catching fish after fish with the fishing spear, each one confident that they would be bringing the most fish back to camp.

* * *

Confessional: Azami: The Dreadful Demons

"Kaden ought to be proud to hold his own against me, but that's all he ought to be proud of, because Azami _always_ wins. If I ever _did_ lose, I'd cease to be Azami, now wouldn't I?"

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Kaden: The Dreadful Demons

"The more Azami wants to compete against me in things that help our team, such as hunting fish, the better, I say! She's hot and adorable, and time spent with her is time well-spent."  
End Confessional

* * *

"How many fish do you have?" Azami asked Kaden as they both surfaced from the river water to look at their hauls.

"I've got 50." Kaden boasted confidently.

"HA!" Azami laughed loudly. "I HAVE FIFTY-ONE!"

"What on earth was that?" Kyle asked as he and Aubrey rushed to the river, both concerned that there was some sort of wild animal there.

"It was just Azami celebrating." Kaden responded to them. "And she has good reason to. She caught over half of the 101 fish we're about to bring back to the Demons campsite."

"Oh yeah…" Aubrey sighed apologetically. "You guys have to fend for yourselves when it comes to food, huh?"

"It's not much of a handicap for you guys though." Azami grinned wickedly. "We STILL kicked your butts!"

"What are you guys doing way out here?" Kaden asked as he and Azami packed their fish up in nets and got ready to head back to their campsite.

"Well, Aubrey and I just sort of wanted to get out of the cabin, and away from Freya."

"She's exactly like my twin sister in terms of personality, save for maybe the fact that my twin sister likes to bribe to get things that she wants." Aubrey explained.

Kaden and Azami both gave Aubrey confused looks.

"Molly? The rich bitchy girl on the Vampires?"

"Ohhhh! Her!" Azami nodded, understanding. "She's the one that lost the last challenge so terribly! I'd be surprised if she's still around for much longer."

* * *

Confessional: Azami: The Dreadful Demons

"Look, it happened to Isaac, it'll eventually happen to Helen, it's _normal_. It is _normal_ for _losers_ to LOSE! I don't understand why everyone else finds this concept so hard to grasp!"

End Confessional

* * *

"Well, good luck with whatever it is losers need luck with." Azami tried and failed to offer support before she and Kaden headed back to their campsite, leaving Kyle and Aubrey alone.

"You... _really_ don't trust Freya." Aubrey noted.

"She's not trustworthy!" Kyle defended himself. "Do you think _we_ were the ones behind Misha's vote off? It was her! She's playing this team like a damn fiddle, picking and choosing who gets to stay and who doesn't on a freaking whim, and right now Aubrey, you and I, we're up shit's creek with our mouths open."

"Then, look, I know she's not exactly likeable, but maybe if we just play along and do what she says she'll get rid of someone else instead of us?"

"No...It'd take a pretty large amount of effort to deflect her attention off of us. We basically need to win challenges or else she's taking Sherwood and Nick with her to the merge."

"That sounds...actually like a pretty good pair to take to the merge, if you wanted to be allied with anyone that is." Aubrey admitted.

"Because she's _smart_." Kyle enforced his view of the situation. "She's being far more methodical about things than I would've expected from watching her previous season."

* * *

Confessional: Kyle: The Bloody Banshees

"Aubrey and I are on the outs of this team, which is bad. If at all possible, I'd like to get someone on Freya's alliance to flip and vote with us against her but, what would be in it for them? Nick's too busy thinking with his dick, and Sherwood already _has_ two shields to hide behind. What's the point in trying to change anything? And Freya certainly isn't going to vote herself off. Man, this whole thing bites. I just wanted to come here, have a good competition, and play some country music. Is it too much to ask for just that little wish to be fulfilled, island gods? You've got me wanderin' around with my head chopped off here."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Aubrey: The Bloody Banshees

"Molly always hated people from the country, even if they were cute enough for her, she couldn't stand those country songs, and views just about every southern outfit as tacky. She _especially_ hates cowboy outfits. Anyways, because if this, if I see a cute boy from the south, I'm given a bit of an extra comfort in knowing that Molly won't go for him as long as I keep the relationship secret from her. Because, well, you know how sisters can be…"

End Confessional

* * *

"So, what should we do now?" Aubrey asked as she turned around to face Kyle. "I'm not exactly-wahh!"

"Aubrey, careful!" Kyle exclaimed as he caught Aubrey's arm before she fell into the river and pulled her back up onto the riverbank.

"A-are you alright?" Kyle asked, trying to hide his blushing face from Aubrey leaning against him.  
"I-I'm fine! I'm fine. I'm fine." Aubrey kept repeating as she hurried away. "Thank you very much for not letting me fall in the river."

"Yeah...Anytime…"

The two stood around doing nothing for a while.

"So hey-!" The both said to each other before stopping.

"Ladies first." Kyle gestured.

"Um...oh, I feel so weird even asking this since we're in a reality show competition and all but, um...you think that maybe, sometime, we could like, eat lunch in the forest or something?"

"Yeah. Yeah!" Kyle smiled. "I'd love to do that. Would it be okay if I played a country song on my acoustic while we ate?"

"Of course!" Aubrey began to smile as well.

* * *

Confessional: Aubrey: The Bloody Banshees

"Did I just manage to score a date without Molly messing it up? I did right? Woo!"

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Kyle: The Bloody Banshees

"A girl as nice and pretty as Aubrey taking an interest in me? I should thank my lucky stars! See, I've never had a girlfriend before, but maybe Aubrey can change that. I do like her, and I _think_ she likes me, and we're on the outs of the team anyways, so we might as well enjoy each other's company. Even if I'm voted out next, if Aubrey and I head in the direction I think we're heading in, I could be voted out a happy man."

End Confessional

* * *

 _Location: Macabre Mummies Campsite_

 _Contestant(s): Daniel, Freya, Jamal, Nick, Sherwood_

"Yo Nick, Go Nick/Make a fire, that's the trick!" Jamal rapped encouragement as Nick attempted, though it was clear he would not succeed, in creating a fire for the Macabre Mummies campsite.

"So this is where _you guys_ sleep?" Freya's eyes widened at the crummy campsite save for the proper shelter that Isaac and Lena had built. "And none of you, like, died from overexposure to the elements?"

"If only." Daniel muttered.

* * *

Confessional: Daniel: The Macabre Mummies

"I wasn't talking about me. I was talking about the others. Less players is less competition."

End Confessional

* * *

"Nick, come on…" Freya pleaded. "I thought you said you could do this!"

"I _can_ do this!" Nick responded, half to stand by his claim and half to psych himself up.

"KIIIIIIIIIINGSTOOOOON!"

He began to turn the stick against the kindling at an alarming rate for both Sherwood, who was watching silently, careful not to garner any attention from the opposing team, and Jamal, who kept reacting to each of Nick's actions with a rap.

"Come on Nick, you've got this, mac/Show us your instant campfire life hack."

* * *

Confessional: Freya: The Bloody Banshees

"Look, I don't mind pretending to like Nick if he's going to be _helpful_. He kisses... _okay_...but when he displays ineptitude like this, I can't help but wonder if there's a better, less _disposable_ minion out there."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Daniel: The Macabre Mummies

"The fire won't start. I made sure to soak everything with water. Our team put up with eating bugs for one weekend, we can do it for another. I only asked the Banshees to build up a fire because it would make one of them look like dead weight."

End Confessional

* * *

"So…" Freya looked around.

"I can't help but notice that your team is missing a few people."

"One of them is never here, but the other two/" Jamal rapped. "Were sent away to make room for you."

* * *

Confessional: Daniel: The Macabre Mummies

"*Sigh*...Figures. Jamal is dumb enough to tell the enemy that I sent away Lucien and Tori to avoid letting them see who we voted off last night."

End Confessional

* * *

"Don't mind their absence." Daniel did some damage control. "But to be fair, it's not like you brought your whole team along either, and you have no obligation to tell us who you voted off last night."

"I never said the missing team members were a problem." Freya shrugged.

* * *

Confessional: Freya: The Bloody Banshees

"The only problem around here is why Nick hasn't finished making a freaking fire yet."

End Confessional

* * *

"Nick, just give it up." Freya sighed, disappointed. "We'll find someone else to do it."

"No, I can do this!" Nick's eyes burned with a determination that very clearly let the others know he wasn't going to give up any time soon.

"KIIIIINGSTOOON! KIIIIINGSTOOON! KINGSTON!"

"No way, he's actually got a fire/Come on now Kingston, let the flames rise higher!" Jamal rapped excitedly.

"What?" Daniel's eyebrow rose, confused as he noticed that Nick had managed to create a small fire.

"Nick, you did it!" Freya changed her attitude to that of a bubbly cheer as she hopped and wrapped her arms around him, before giving him two sensual kisses in a row.

Daniel sighed to himself.

"Figures."

* * *

Confessional: Freya: The Bloody Banshees

"Maybe Nick can stay for just _a little_ longer."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Nick: The Bloody Banshees

"That's right! I just started a freaking fire using nothing but wood, bro! If making out with Freya's the reward, I bet I could move this island's freakin' volcano. Man, she's so freaking hot."

End Confessional

* * *

 _Location: Mt. Immolate Summit_

 _Contestant(s): Lena, Lucien, Tori_

Lena, Tori, and Lucien all sat atop Mt. Immolate, wondering what to say to each other, until Lena broke the silence.  
"I know it wasn't Daniel obviously, so which one of you two assholes voted for him with me without telling me."

Tori opened her mouth to confess when.

"Man, I was caught that easily huh?" Lucien asked.

* * *

Confessional: Tori: The Macabre Mummies

"Wut? Whaaaaat?"

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Lucien: The Macabre Mummies

"I didn't vote against Daniel last time, but if Lena _thinks_ I did, then I'm the swing vote...that's how this works right?" Lucien's eyes flicker with a knowing twinkle as he gives an unsettlingly goofy grin.

End Confessional

* * *

"It was the goddamn retard who voted with me?!" Lena almost shouted to the heavens. "Well shit, I guess I really am all the fuck alone. What are you voting alphabetically or something asshole? If you wanted to get rid of Daniel, why didn't you fucking tell me? We could have definitely gotten someone else to side with us if we all confronted them at once! Now we're down to just two again!"

* * *

Confessional: Lena: The Macabre Mummies

"Fucking dumb *BLEEP*s, all of them…"

End Confessional

* * *

"Maybe not." Tori saw an opportunity and grabbed it. "You've got me here with you two don't you? Maybe we can form our own alliance. Now Daniel and Jamal are on the outs, and we're 3 strong. What do you think of that?"

"I think if you're telling the truth, sure, what the fuck ever, if it gets that bitch-ass and the other idiot out of here, I'm all for it."

"And _I_ think that we should have a cool name, and if you don't mind, I've come up with one." Lucien suggested.

"What is it something 4th-grade, like "Shadow Club" or some dumb shit like that?" Lena asked.

"Oooh that is a good one!" He exclaimed. "No mine wasn't as good as that one, but here goes…"

He took a breath and then gestured his hands out like he was trying to sell a used car.

"We can call ourselves...The Children of Isaac."

"You colossal fucking moron." Lena shook her head. "How are _we_ muscle-heads fucking _kids_?"

"No, Lena, I think it works." Tori laughed. "Think about it, wasn't it Isaac who ended up inspiring you to go on this crusade of yours in the first place? I think it'll stick to, listen to this." She paused for a second to channel what she thought Chris would say.

"But while Daniel was busy planning his next trap, the Children of Isaac had set one of their own." She took a breath again. "Can't you imagine Chris saying something like that?"

"Well, why the fuck do we have to be his _children_ though?"

"Because it sounds the best." Lucien answered with a nod, agreeing with himself.

* * *

Confessional: Tori: The Macabre Mummies

"Lucien...appears to be not your average idiot. Whether he knows it or not, he's in the position of power right now when it comes to elimination. I'm going to keep my eye on you as well, buddy. You've peaked my curiosity just as much as our lovely little potty-mouth has."

End Confessional

* * *

*BEEEEP*

"Hello campers!" Chris announced over the loudspeakers. "Meet me at Nui Kaua Field for today's challenge _AND_ curse! I promise it's not one that will pull a fast one on you this time, swearsies!"

* * *

 _Location: Nui Kaua Field_

 _Contestant(s): All Remaining_

"Welcome, remaining competitors!" Chris grinned as everyone gathered around. "First, let's bring in the Visceral Vampires from Weliweli Island. As you can see, there's no more Natalie!"

"Fucking good." Lena crossed her arms. "Bitch was fucking insane."

"Figures." Daniel nodded.

"In any case…" Chris grinned as he looked around at the teams. "Today's challenge will be…" He looked over at Chef, who, grinning, pulled a curtain away from the rack it was covering, revealing all manner of paintball guns. "The Great Paintball War of Nui Kaua!"

"I'm out." Kyle rose up his hand to the surprise of his entire team.

"Excuse me?" Freya asked. "You know if we lose you'll be eliminated for that crack, right?"

"Is there a problem?" Chris grinned, feigning ignorance at the situation.

* * *

Confessional: Kyle: The Bloody Banshees

"When I was a kid, my dad, my uncle Jessie, and I were out hunting in the woods near our house. We spotted a buck out in a clearing and my uncle went to shoot, but his gun misfired and exploded in his hands, and left his face badly scarred from the shrapnel of the barrel hitting his left eye and cheek. He lost sight in that eye and can only help out sparingly on the farm. Ever since then, I've been afraid of touching one, in case the same thing happens to me."

End Confessional

* * *

"Well, maybe you don't have to shoot the gun at all!" Aubrey tried to suggest to him to make him feel a bit better.

"I guess you don't _have_ to." Chris shrugged. "That said, the aim of the game is for your team to succeed in hitting your mark five times. Last team to get five shots to hit their opponents loses and is sent to the Po'ino Bonfire Elimination Ceremony, where one of them will be the next lucky loser to enter the Coffin of Shame and ride the Horror Hearse off of the island. Any questions?"

"What constitutes hitting your mark?" Samuel asked.

Chris nodded as he gave a demonstration. "Anything above the waist, and anything below the neck. Headshots and crotch shots both give the person you _hit_ a point for their team."

"Is there a number of times one is allowed to be hit?" Samuel continued to ask questions.

"Nope!" Chris answered with a smile. "If everyone wants to gang up on Helen, be my guest!"

"Hey!" Helen huffed.

"Now does everyone understand?" Chris asked.

All the contestants nodded.

"Good! Now…" he pulled out a bound scroll from his pocket. " _This_ is today's big curse! And it goes to whichever team claims it first!"

"You aren't going to tell us what it is first?" Jaime crossed her arms as Chris shook his head.

"It doesn't matter what it is." Tori smirked. "Because-"

"We want it!" Nick enthusiastically raised his hand before Tori could finish.

* * *

Confessional: Tori: The Macabre Mummies

"Well, I thought I'd be taking it but I guess I'm not the only risk taker here. Very well, Nick. May the best gambler win."

End Confessional

* * *

"Congratulations, Bloody Banshees!" Chris exclaimed. "You've got a good one! The 'Early Casualties Curse'! Using this curse, you can select one member from each of the other teams to send to Weliweli Island until its time for the next challenge, meaning they can't compete in this one, but they _also_ won't be voting or going home should their team lose. I'll let you talk your choices over for a few minutes."

* * *

Confessional: Freya: The Bloody Banshees

"Well, for the Demons and Mummies the choices were obvious, but for the Vampires? I _really_ had to worm my way through that discussion to get my choice of contestant to send to Weliweli."

End Confessional

* * *

"Banshees, time's up." Chris announced after a few minutes had passed. "Who are you sending to Weliweli?"

"Azami, Lena, and Aleister." Nick announced.

Freya gave Aleister a flirtatious wink as his name was announced.

* * *

Confessional: Azami: The Dreadful Demons

"Well, the Demons won't be coming in first without me there to help them, that's for sure. Hopefully they don't lose either. I wouldn't want to be on a team filled with proven losers."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Aleister: The Visceral Vampires

"I don't get it! Was she really serious about what she said during the last challenge? Why else would she keep me safe?"

End Confessional

* * *

As Lena, Aleister, and Azami headed out with Chef towards Weliweli, Chris continued to explain the challenge. "Now, each of your paintball guns have been loaded with different color paintballs. Mummies have white paint, Banshees have red paint, Vampires have yellow paint, and Demons have black paint. So if a shot misses you, you can tell what team your pursuer is on by the color. Now, we'll get you all set up and into your starting positions and we can begin. Once again, the island is your playground. May the best team win!"

* * *

 _Challenge: Painting The Forest, Teams will be given paintball guns of their team's color(White, Red, Yellow, Black), and are responsible for shooting members of opposing teams with the paint. Each paintball hit below the head and above the waist counts as a point. The last team to reach 5 points will head to the Po'ino Bonfire Elimination Ceremony, where they will vote someone off._

 _Thanks to Nick, recipients of the 'Early Casualties' curse are:_

 _Mummies Member: Lena_

 _Vampires Member: Aleister_

 _Demons Member: Azami_

* * *

 _Location: Nahele Forest_

 _Contestant(s): Daniel, Kaden, Samuel, Nick, Barnard_

Kaden slowly crept through the trees as he hunted Samuel through the forest. "Gotcha." He smirked as he fired his paintball gun and it hit Samuel square the back, coating his shirt with a black paint.

"Agh!" Samuel wailed out as he turned around and pointed directly at where Kaden was hiding.

"There's someone in there!" He announced as he hit Kaden square in the chest with a yellow paintball.

"Crap!" Kaden exclaimed as he braced through the sting of the attack.

* * *

Confessional: Samuel: The Visceral Vampires

"I may not have brought any items for this particular event, but my sense of direction is all I really need. If I'm shot, I can at least take my shooters down with me!"

End Confessional

* * *

Both a white and red paintball hurled their way through the air towards Kaden.

"Oh...crap…" He realized as the hit him on either arm, causing him to drop his gun.

"KINGSTON!" Nick celebrated from the trees.

Elsewhere, from a different tree, Daniel sighed as he heard Nick's call. "Figures."

He went quiet again when he noticed Barnard aiming and Samuel however.

"Agh! Again?!" Samuel asked as a second ball of black paint hit him.

"Again." Daniel mumbled as he fired a white ball of paint at Barnard, hitting him just on the shoulder.

"Who is it?" Barnard asked as he turned and shot, but Daniel had already left the area.

 _Team Scores:_

 _Mummies: 2_

 _Banshees: 1_

 _Vampires: 1_

 _Demons: 2_

* * *

 _Location: Nui Kaua Beach_

 _Contestant(s): Daniel, Nick, Molly, Jaime_

As Daniel headed towards the beach, he noticed Nick approach Molly.

"Hey Aubrey, how many have you got so far?" He asked.

"Eeek!" Molly turned around and fired her paintball gun everywhere.

"Gah!" Nick, startled by both having the wrong twin and the sudden firing towards him, fired his own paintball gun and hit Molly in the stomach.

"Owowow…." She dropped her own paintball gun and fell to the sand.

"Sorry!" Nick ran up to her.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I...I'm fine now…" Molly flirted as she leaned into Nick's shoulder.

* * *

Confessional: Molly: The Visceral Vampires

"So Freya thinks she can steal Aleister as prey away from me huh? Let's see how she reacts when I take away Nick from _her_!"

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Daniel: The Macabre Mummies

"When the iron is hot…"

End Confessional

* * *

Daniel fired his paintball gun and hit Nick just above the waist, causing him to fall over.

Molly took advantage of the situation and positioned herself so that when Nick fell, their lips locked, and while he tried to get up, she wouldn't let him and continued to kiss him until he stopped resisting it.

Daniel shook his head in disappointment at the competition as he left the area once again when he noticed Jaime approaching from the other side of the beach.

"Ahem." She coughed at the couple making out, though neither paid her any mind.

She shrugged and fired her paintball gun, hitting Molly in the back, before retreating further inland.

"Crap!" Molly pouted as she felt where the black paintball had hit her.

"Oh well." She smiled at Nick. "At least we were able to have some fun, huh?"

"No, I...I shouldn't have done that." Nick regretted the event that had just happened. "I need to tell Freya and maybe I can."

Molly sighed.

She took out a couple of hundred dollar bills and put them in Nick's pocket. "That's for _not_ telling Freya, continuing to do it when I want you to, and for letting me leave without shooting me again."

She spent another minute making out with a mostly confused Nick before leaving him with a seductive wave.

"Oh, but if you want to tell Aubrey about it, go ahead. She'll want to know I beat her to securing a boy yet again."

* * *

Confessional: Nick: The Bloody Banshees

"Well, it turns out Aubrey really wasn't kidding when she talked about Molly. She's a terrible sister."

End Confessional

* * *

Nick remained on the sand in contemplation for a while, before deciding it would be best to get moving again.

 _Team Scores:_

 _Mummies: 3_

 _Banshees: 2_

 _Vampires: 1_

 _Demons: 3_

* * *

 _Location: Nui Kaua Field_

 _Contestant(s): Freya, Jamal, Tori, Twilight_

"Ready?" Tori asked as Jamal readied his paintball gun and nodded.

"Let's win this game/and rise to fame." Jamal responded.

"Fire." Tori grinned.

Jamal fired his paintball gun with the same kind of grin.

"Ah!" Freya dropped her paintball gun and looked down at the splatter of white paint on her torso and tank top. "Unbelievable! Really? Who is _that_ immature?"

"Meh…" Twilight shrugged as she walked by and stepped on Freya's paintball gun to avoid getting shot. "I think the look suits someone like you."

She shot her own paintball gun into the bushes.

"Get down/you clown!" Jamal shoved Tori out of the way, though in doing so, his shoulder was hit with a yellow paintball itself.

"Just my luck." Tori somewhat chuckled to herself before all four contestants in the large field retreated to various other parts of the island.

 _Team Scores:_

 _Mummies: 4_

 _Banshees: 2_

 _Vampires: 2_

 _Demons: 3_

* * *

 _Location: Muliwai River_

 _Contestant(s): Barnard, Lucien, Molly, Sherwood, Samuel, Twilight_

"You've got to be kidding me, really?" Samuel asked as Sherwood disappeared as soon he had appeared to shoot him. "Tough break, short stuff." Twilight laughed as she shot Barnard in the left shoulder from behind some foliage before pushing the two of them back so that Barnard's reaction shot missed them.

"It looks like you aren't quite fit to be calling any shots around here after all, huh? You've got more paint on you than Antonio."

"I got one!" Molly announced as she shot Lucien in the chest and he klutzily fell into the river.

"Good. That's one more and we're all set." Twilight nodded.

"Where even _is_ Antonio?" Samuel asked.

* * *

Confessional: Samuel: The Bloody Banshees

"Man, today is just _not_ my day. Come to think of it, neither was the last day we had a challenge. Is someone hogging all the good luck on this island or something? That's gotta be it right? The more this bullshit keeps happening, the less likely I'll ever get Twilight to see how truly strong I am!"

End Confessional

* * *

 _Team Scores:_

 _Mummies: 4_

 _Banshees: 3_

 _Vampires: 4_

 _Demons: 3_

* * *

 _Location: Mt. Immolate Summit_

 _Contestant(s): Antonio, Freya, Helen, Jamal, Kaleaf, Nick,_

"Freya!" Nick called as he reached the top of Mt. Immolate to see his teammate. "Freya we're almost there, we only need two more!"

"Nick, you moron!" Freya snapped as Helen reached the top of the volcano as well.

"What a coincidence!" She smiled as she aimed her paintball gun as Kaleaf appeared beside her as well. "So do we."

Her shot hit Freya right in the leg, causing Kaleaf and Nick to start shooting paintballs one after the other at each other, continuously missing their marks.

"What on earth?" Antonio wondered as he crept towards the top of the summit to watch the shootout.

"Sorry to interrupt you all/But the winner of this game's Jamal!" Jamal announced as he recklessly ran straight through the firefight between Nick and Kaleaf and managed to hit Antonio just above his right hip.

"Mummies Win!" Chris announced through the loudspeakers. "Mummies can go relax, they are no longer a part of the game!"

"Don't let them get to you Freya, we can still catch up!" Nick didn't lose hope, though he did turn to look when there was no answer of any kind. "Freya?"

"She left, like, the second you began shooting." Helen explained.

"Goodbye." Kaleaf said to Nick.

"KIIINGSTOON!" Nick yelled.

Both shot paintballs at each other, hitting their foe in the chest at the exact same time.

"Banshees with 4 and Demons with 5! Demons have won!" Chris announced again. "Demons can go relax, they are no longer a part of the game!"

"It's down to Banshees and Vampires, huh?" Nick muttered as he noticed Antonio and decided to bail so that he wouldn't be shot.

 _Team Scores:_

 _Mummies: 5_

 _Banshees: 4_

 _Vampires: 4_

 _Demons: 5_

* * *

 _Location: Bloody Banshees Campsite_

 _Contestant(s): Aubrey, Daniel, Kyle, Lucien_

"So that's your situation, eh?" Daniel asked as Kyle and Aubrey relayed their plight to him and Lucien, who had elected to spend time in the cabin of the team they had an 'alliance' with. "Well, this probably isn't important Aubrey, but I don't think Nick likes Freya the way you think he does. In fact, I think he likes you."

"Excuse me?" Aubrey asked, somewhat taken aback, and Kyle's brow furrowed.

"It's true." Daniel nodded. "He ran into Molly and he thought she was you for a while, boy was he worried. I bet if you talked to him, you'd figure out he liked _you_."

"Wow...I...I don't know what to say…"

"It's just something to consider." Daniel shrugged.

* * *

Confessional: Daniel: The Macabre Mummies

"The more discord on our 'ally' team the better. Even Lucien can see that Kyle has a thing for Aubrey, but Aubrey is naive and trusting of any information I feed her, and Nick is...Nick. The important part is getting them so wrapped up in their own drama that no one on the mummies attempts to defect, not even Lena, our Weliweli resident."

End Confessional

* * *

"Kyle man…" Lucien looked at Kyle. "You okay? That's the look I get when I think someone's about to eat a lunch I'd prepared for myself. I know the feel bro."

* * *

Confessional: Lucien: The Macabre Mummies

It is evident by is look in the confessional that Lucien knew exactly the full extent of what Kyle was feeling, and understand the precise effect his words would have on him.

End Confessional

* * *

 _Location: Nui Kaua Docks_

 _Contestant(s): Freya, Molly, Samuel_

"Alright Freya, you and me, the battle of the enchantresses, let's go!" Molly held up her paintball gun to Freya.

"Molly, you're holding the gun the wrong way." Freya brushed her hair back. "And..excuse me? Did you say battle of the-"

"Don't play dumb." Molly moved towards Freya. "I know you've been trying to sink your claws into Aleister, but I'll have you know that I've managed to sink my teeth into one of your own as well!"

"Really..." Freya rolled her eyes. "Who?"

"Nick." Molly answered with a smug grin.

"Really?" Freya was no longer treating the encounter as irrelevant.

"Really." Molly grinned. "And after I shoot you and win for the vampires, I'll be calling him out to the forest where we'll make out and plot your elimination. This island is only big enough for one beautiful villain and that's _me_!"

She pulled the trigger, and a paintball zoomed right past her head.

"I told you." Freya said as she grabbed and then tossed Molly's paintball gun before also grabbing the scrunchie holding Molly's hair in a ponytail and removing it. "You were holding it the wrong way."

* * *

Confessional: Molly: The Visceral Vampires

"What the shit? That was my only scrunchie! It was encrusted with _diamonds_!"

End confessional

* * *

She tossed the scrunchie into the lake and looked at Molly. "Hm...you _do_ look just like Aubrey when you wear your hair the same." She picked up her own paintball gun. "But luckily for you...you won't be around much longer. Game ov-er…" Freya stepped back to reveal the yellow paintball splatter on her stomach before she fell into the lake.

"I got her!" Samuel called from further down the dock. "Go Vampires!"

"And the Vampires end it!" Chris announced over the loudspeakers.

"The Banshees, despite having the advantage of the curse, have _still_ managed to lose the challenge! Banshees, I'll be seeing you all later tonight at Po'ino once again!"

* * *

 _Location: Bloody Banshees Campsite_

 _Contestant(s): Aubrey, Freya, Kyle, Nick, Sherwood_

"Well, great...just great." Freya said. "How did we lose _again_?"

"Well, you didn't get us any points." Aubrey noted.

"I tried, Aubrey!" Freya snapped. "I _freaking_ tried! And what were you and Kyle doing huh? Just sitting in this cabin and playing the kissy face you both chastise me for doing?"

Kyle and Aubrey both looked away from each other, each one momentarily glancing at Nick, who noticed this and became a little confused.

"I...I need some fresh air." Aubrey said as she left the cabin.

"Well Kyle?" Freya asked.

"I...I couldn't take holding the gun." Kyle honestly admitted. "If it was any other kind of challenge, I would have done it, I promise! But a gun? I don't hold those any more…"

Nick looked out the window at something while Freya, strangely enough, backed off of Kyle.

"Sorry. If it's that big a deal for you, I guess I can understand why you didn't really participate. Also…" She sat down on the bunk next to him. "I can understand if you don't believe me or anything, especially after everything I've said and done, but...I'm sorry about last time we lost. I called you a hick and that was uncalled for." Nick got up and left the cabin in between Freya's sentences. "Someone shouldn't be made fun of or be thought less of just because they live in a certain place."

"You're right...I don't believe you." Kyle sighed. "And I wish time could help me solve whether you're sincere or not, but we both appear to be gunning for each other this elimination time around so-"

"Actually…" Freya sighed. "There was something...I thought I should tell and show you, and once you hear and see it, I think you'll agree that we can hold off on our petty rivalry and focus on a bigger picture."

* * *

Confessional: Kyle: The Bloody Banshees

"Freya's never sounded this... _sincere_ before. What could possibly have her this somber?"

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Freya: The Bloody Banshees

Freya appears sad and dejected for a while, before muttering "Hook, line, and sinker…" And looking back up with an evil grin on her face.

End Confessional

* * *

 _Location: Nahele Forest_

 _Contestant(s): Freya, Kyle, Molly, Nick_

"Kyle…" Freya said as she led Kyle by the hand through the forest. "I caught Nick cheating on me."  
"Well-"

"I know, I know, you'll say something like I deserve it or whatever, but I think you'll agree that we can't stand idly by when you see who he's cheating with."

Kyles heart sank as he saw Nick and Molly, who from their distance looked _exactly_ like Aubrey, making out with each other in the forest.

"N-no...That-..."

"I thought you deserved to know." Freya said as she let go of Kyle's hand and put her own on his shoulder as he fell to the ground on his knees.

"No, I...I had a song planned...We were going to…"

"Shhh…" Freya wrapped her arms around Kyle as she knelt down and hugged him from behind.

"Shh, It's alright. Things will be alright. I can understand what you must be going through, and _together_ we'll make the pain go away, and you'll feel _all_ _better_."

* * *

Confessional: Kyle: The Bloody Banshees

"I thought *sniff* I thought it was the start of something, ya'know *snivel* but it turns out I can't even trust her! *sniff* Man, I can't believe I thought I'd ever have a chance." While Kyle doesn't say anymore, it's clear he's on the verge of completely crying.

End Confessional

* * *

 _Location: Po'ino Bonfire Elimination Ceremony_

 _Contestant(s): Aubrey, Freya, Kyle, Nick, Sherwood_

"Welcome, Bloody Banshees." Chris announced as the five Banshees walked into the Po'ino Bonfire Elimination Ceremony. "It's nice to see you all again. One of you for possibly the last time!" He laughed.

Kyle's face was red but clearly angry. Aubrey looked around nervously and confused. Freya had a mournful look on her own face, while Nick's was covered in guilt. The only one who didn't have any strange behavior was Sherwood.

* * *

Confessional: Sherwood: The Bloody Banshees

"I am so grateful that I was pulled aside to be a number by that drama queen. She's turning this team into a freaking Shakespearean play, and allowing me to step out of the spotlight _without_ the fear of being eliminated for not standing out like I was with Ka Malu O last season. Good on you Freya, keep their eyes on you and let me zoom on ahead to the finish line."

End Confessional

* * *

"Well...this is an interesting set of faces…" Chris was slightly disturbed by what he saw. "Why don't we all take a seat and get started. Freya, you got hit with paint 3 times today, and you didn't hit a single target yourself. Would you say that qualifies you for elimination?"

"Not when someone else did absolutely nothing, when doing something might have given us the extra point we needed." She responded as she crossed her legs.

"Okay, you know? I've kind of had it with you trying to pin things on Kyle all the time!" Aubrey stood up.

"Oh, why should you care?" Kyle huffed.

"I _wasn't_ talking about Kyle." Freya said, speaking up before Aubrey could ask what Kyle meant. "I was talking about _you_. Besides, something more pressing on our team has come up, and I'm sure you know _all_ about it."

"Oh! Oh, okay I see now. You're trying to get rid of me because you think Nick likes me and you're jealous! Kyle was right, you _are_ petty!"

"You probably wouldn't understand, since you're rich." Freya responded, grinning on the inside as Aubrey had said exactly what she had hoped to hear. "But most of us understand that you can only keep one significant other at a time."

Nick coughed.

"Wait, what?"

* * *

Confessional: Aubrey: The Bloody Banshees

"What's going on? Why is Kyle so mad at me? Should I _not_ have kept him company during the challenge? Did someone cheat on someone else? I would _never_ do that! I'm so confused as to what's supposed to be happening right now…I'm going to need to watch this episode when I get back home so I can figure out all this..."

End Confessional

* * *

"Oooh!" Chris grinned. "This is _perfect_! Tension all around! Let's all cast our votes! Aubrey, you're up first!"

Aubrey slowly walked up to the voting area and wrote down her only guess of a name.

"I...I think you're the one we're voting for...but I can't be sure, can I?"

"Freya, you next." Chris announced as Aubrey came back.

Freya walked up the the voting area, and easily wrote down a name. "I'd be lying if I said it wasn't a little personal." She admitted. "Honestly, you should have known better."

"Kyle, you're next…" Chris announced when Freya returned.

Kyle silently wrote his vote down. He very clearly did not feel like talking at all.

"Nick…" Chris announced when Kyle came back.

Nick walked up the voting area and wrote a name down.

"I'm sorry, It's not that I want to, but it's the only way." He sighed.

"Finally…" Chris announced as Nick returned. "Sherwood."

"'Bout bloody time." Sherwood mumbled as he got up and wrote a name down himself. "Sorry you had to get wrapped up in this mess, friend, but better you than me."

"I'll go tally the votes." Chris said when Sherwood came back.

After a few minutes passed, Chris returned.

"Alright, I have with me a plate with four crystal balls on it." He announced. "If I call your name, come up and receive a crystal ball. If your name is not called, you must immediately enter the Coffin of Shame and ride the Horror Hearse off of the island."

He paused before beginning the distribution of the crystal balls.

"The first crystal ball goes to…

…

Sherwood!"

Sherwood walked up and received his crystal ball.

"The next Crystal ball goes to…" Chris smiled as he paused again.

…

…

…

…

"Freya."

Freya nodded with a pleased smile as she walked up and received her crystal ball as well.

"The third crystal ball…" Chris looked at Aubrey, Kyle and Nick and paused again.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Goes to Kyle." He announced.

Kyle wiped his nose and gave a sigh of relief as he walked up to get his own crystal ball.

"Aubrey, Nick…" Chris grinned as he held up the last crystal ball.

"This is the final crystal ball of the evening...and it goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

… Aubrey." Chris smiled. Aubrey gave a sigh of immense relief, though Kyle looked away in discomfort. "Nick, I'm sorry bro, it looks like you're out."

"Honestly? I'm a little relieved." Nick began. "Now I can be honest about-"

"Just get in the coffin, cheater!" Freya called, moreso to stop any truth from leaking out than out of any genuine hurt.

"KIIIIIINGSTOOON!" Nick announced as leapt into the coffin and Chef closed the lid over him, before driving off.

"Nick cheated?" Aubrey asked. "How?"

"Don't play dumb." Freya shook her head as she herded Kyle and Sherwood back towards the cabin, before staying back to talk to Aubrey.

"You know who it was. It was your sister, but because she looked like you when it happened, Kyle thought it was with you."

"Oh no!" Aubrey gasped. "He must feel so hurt, I need to go let him know everything is alright between us and-"

"Woah, now, don't get ahead of yourself." Freya gripped Aubrey by the forearm and stopped her from going after Kyle. "I've put in too much work to get Kyle even _slightly_ under my influence. You aren't going to tell him anything. In fact, you're going to tell me everything you know about him. What he likes, what his hobbies are, his fears, any secrets he's shared. And I'm going use it all to make him _mine_."

"Why on Earth would I do that, especially for you?" Aubrey asked, standing her ground.

"Because he's never going to believe you about Molly, and if you _don't,_ I'll vote him off next instead, and you'll follow shortly after. You have to pay a toll if you want to cross a bridge, Aubrey, and the price for your and Kyle's continued existence in the game is Kyle's loyalty. Well? What will it be?"

"Oh man...look at that!" Chris said as he noticed the scene taking place before a camera focused on him again. "With Nick gone, we're down to an even 20. Who will be the next one to go? Will the name The Children of Isaac actually stick? And is there truly any hope left for a 'good guy' to win this game? Find out next time on Total Drama Nui Kaua…

The Cursed…

Island!"

* * *

*Nick's Final Confessional:

"Well, I wasn't expecting to be voted out so early, but I guess Freya managed to find out about Molly faster than I thought. I wish I could have explained the situation to her, but she seemed pretty angry with me, and I get it. Still though, she was hot and smart, and I really thought with my athleticism and willingness to do what she wanted we could have gone far. At least I got a couple hundred dollars out of this though. KIIIINGSTOOON!"

End Confessional*

* * *

 _The Votes(for those who are curious)_

 _Aubrey voted for…Freya_

 _Freya voted for… Nick_

 _Kyle voted for… Aubrey_

 _Nick voted for…Kyle_

 _Sherwood voted for… Nick_

* * *

 **AN:**

 **So… Nick.**

 **KIIIIIIIINGSTOOOON!**

 **That's about all that really stuck with me when I read through the OC sheet, but I mean, if their stereotype is 'the Leeroy', It's pretty clear they're based off a meme, and the thing with meme-based characters is that they either make it very far, or not very far at all, and with this, especially if this chapter is anything to go by, being a season of villains, plots, and betrayals, poor Nick didn't stand a chance. I liked him in general, but the poor guy didn't stand a chance in this cast of completely ruthless competitors.**

 **Having studied his actions through the season, Nick, receives the status of: Neutral**

 **I considered, for a bit, giving Nick Villain status, but meh...he was more of a naive accessory to deceit than anything else, hence Neutral.**

 **Nick's Best Moment: It's hard for me to decide. Personally, I like his creating fire despite Daniel attempting to make him look inept by soaking the wood. I mean, Nick ended up eliminated anyways so I guess Daniel's plan wasn't a complete failure, but it was still pretty funny to see at least that phase of the plan not working in the long run.**

 **But of course, this is all just my opinion. What do you guys think?**

 **Any thoughts on this episode's curse?**

 **Any guesses or hopes on what the next episode's curse will be?**

 **And as always, thanks for reading!**


	9. Ep 4: There's Real Demons Among Us

**AN: You think you want this now, but trust me, if you aren't mentally prepared, you don't want this.**

* * *

TDNKCI: Episode 4: "There's Real Demons Among Us"

 _Chris's Recap:_

"Last time, on Total Drama Nui Kaua, The Cursed Island…

The challenge was an island-wide paintball game and the curse saw Lena, Aleister, and Azami stranded on Weliweli, but those are insignificant compared to the social game that was the previous episode! Drama among each of the teams rose ever higher as the divisions on the Demons continued to deepen and cement themselves, Lucien lied his way into the Children of Isaac alliance on the Mummies, Molly ruffled feathers as she prepared to sink her teeth into Aleister on the Vampires, and with the help of Molly and Daniel's behavior and subtle manipulations, Freya was able to create a rift between Aubrey and Kyle so large it caused him to vote for her at the Banshee's elimination, where instead, thanks to Freya and Sherwood, Nick, the Leeroy, was voted off instead. We have 20 contestants left, and we're going to be down to 19 shortly! Who is the outcast among these castaways? Find out right here, on Total Drama Nui Kaua...The Cursed...Island!"

* * *

 _Location: Po'ino Bonfire Pit_

 _Contestant(s): Aubrey, Freya_

Freya tapped her foot as she waited impatiently for Aubrey's answer. "I'll give you your choices again." She said. "You give me all the information I need to capture Kyle's heart, or both of you get eliminated the next time we lose."

"I...I'm not sure…" Aubrey mumbled. "I don't want him or me to be eliminated but-"

Aubrey clutched her heart.

"My heart is telling me that I shouldn't help you…I still want to trust him, even if he voted for me. He's just depressed and confused, but I'm sure we can talk it out."

"Your heart doesn't know what it's talking about." Freya snarled. "Trust? You think _you_ can lecture _me_ about trust? I'm about to drop a truth on you, rich chick. The show might start us off in teams, but the only one you can ever trust is yourself. If you want to resign you and Kyle to failure, go ahead and be my guest, but if you want to do the _normal_ thing, you'll help me even though it hurts you, because your _brain_ is telling you that it's the right choice. After all, the more time you spend on the island, the more chances you'll have to get your crush back, right?"

Frey smirked as she noticed the small spark of hope in Aubrey's eyes.

"Hey yeah...and maybe if I help you, I can figure out more about him as well, right?"

"That's right." The hunger in Freya's eyes was growing to match the hope in Aubrey's. "You don't have to like me, just work with me."

"Then i guess...it's a deal." Aubrey said as the girls shook hands.

* * *

Confessional: Freya: The Bloody Banshees

"Mmm! That desperation! Did you see that? Full control of the team at last! Nick's elimination was a loss, but a necessary one. Not only would it seem awkward to keep him close to me after eliminating Aubey if Kyle had his way, but I'd run the risk of Molly getting to him again. The only opening to disrupting my team should be threw me, after all. That's why, as unfortunate as it is for her, Aubrey will be the next one to leave should we lose again. I only need her around for information on Kyle after all, and once I have the information, the act itself of seducing him should be easy. He's smarter than Nick was, but his about the same level of simplicity when it comes to his emotions, and the heartbreak he must be going through, if fiddled with correctly, can make for an excellent accelerator of this process. Man, it's so much more _fun_ to play this game when I don't have to worry about a little shit stabbing me in the back!"

End Confessional

* * *

 _Location: Macabre Mummies Campsite_

 _Contestant(s): Daniel, Jamal, Lucien, Tori_

"Which one of you voted with Lena back at our last elimination?" Daniel asked as the four Mummies on the main island huddled in the shelter that Isaac had created to avoid the gentle, but persistent and annoying rainfall.

"Don't look at me!/" Jamal rhymed. "One of them, it's gotta be!"

"It was me." Lucien continued his lie, to Tori's intrigued expression. Taking credit for something like that only made him look dangerous and untrustworthy, and it shifted suspicion off of her, who was the _actual_ one to vote with Lena.

"Why did you vote for me?" Daniel asked, the information seeming to not phase him.

"It was an attempt to become a swing vote, but it failed, and you're still here." Lucien shrugged with a laugh. "I guess I gotta learn to be a bit better with the cards I'm dealt, huh?"

* * *

Confessional: Tori: The Macabre Mummies

"Ohhhh...I see the game you're playing, Luci. You're an interesting one. I suppose I'll thank you for masking my actions by playing along with your lie for now."

End Confessional

* * *

"I'll say." Tori laughed. "I was trying to pry the information about how voted against Daniel from Lena herself, and rather than stay hidden, you took credit then too. Your lack of subtlety or a good poker face is going to get you eliminated."

"So can I assume you're both still on this side then, and Lena is alone in more than just the sense that she's stranded on Weliweli?" Daniel asked, seemingly completely disinterested in the positive responses he received from both of them. "Alright then. This conversation is over and done with."

* * *

Confessional: Daniel: The Macabre Mummies

"They were both lying to me back there, but it doesn't truly matter whether Lucien or Tori was the one to write my extra name down, what does matter is that they were working together, which means that they need to be broken apart. And if the Banshee's elimination has played out the way it naturally would, there should be three people on that team ready to, intentionally or otherwise, cause some emotional strife."

End Confessional

* * *

 _Location: Weliweli Island_

 _Contestant(s): Aleister, Azami, Lena_

"Hey, hey, which of the other three teams do you guys think lost?" Azami cackled as the contestants on Weliweli Island woke up from three crudely made personal shelters of varying effectiveness, Azami's somehow being the most, followed closely by Lena's, while Aleister's, while fine for himself, was a tad unstable.

"I hope it was my team." Lena admitted. "That Daniel fucker needs to leave already."

"What did he do?" Aleister asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Azami continued to cackle. "She's mad that Daniel LOST to ME in the relay race challenge!"

"No, shut the fuck up." Lena dismissed Azami to turn and talk to Aleister. "He's bringing the team's morale down to the bottom of the fucking barrel, he voted off Isaac due to petty jealousy, and then he voted Phooka off using poor challenge performance as an excuse, even though his performance wasn't that good either, and Phooka being Kaleaf's cousin could have opened up an opportunity for us to align with the Demons. The most aggravating part though, is that the little shit doesn't seem to have any shame at all. The sooner someone kicks his head in, the better."

* * *

Confessional: Aleister: The Visceral Vampires

"So it appears that the Mummies are led by this Daniel character and that Lena is opposing him heheheheheh...I'll be sure to share this information with my teammates after the next challenge."

He begins to blush slightly as he continues to speak. "I'm sure Molly will be happy to hear it...and maybe I'll let Freya know too."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Azami: The Dreadful Demons

"Well of _COURSE_ Phooka was eliminated, she was losing the challenge _FIRST_!" Azami is gesturing as though her reasoning should be obvious to anyone. "And a loser is only good for losing!"

End Confessional

* * *

 _Location: Dreadful Demons Campsite_

 _Contestant(s): Barnard, Helen, Jaime, Kaden, Kaleaf_

"So, when you and Azami were fishing, did it even once dawn on you that our camp near the _volcano_ is not equipped with any sort of fridge or freezer to keep the fish cool?" Jaime asked Kaden bitterly as the entirety of the Demons on the mainland returned from throwing a bunch of rotten fish carcasses into Mt. Immolate.

"No sorry." Kaden scratched his head under his hat. "We sort of lost control when we began a competition."

* * *

Confessional: Kaden: The Dreadful Demons

"I mean, when a girl as attractive as Azami is invites you to do something, wouldn't you agree as well?"

End Confessional

* * *

"Well, it looks like one of you is going home first then." Kaleaf spat in a calm anger.

"Wha-?!" Helen turned shocked, only for Barnard to calmly state what ended up being both their feelings on the matter.

"Now hold on, that's a little rash." He pointed out. "There are plenty of fish in that river. They aren't in danger of being over-hunted, even with the mistake that Kaden and Azami have made. This incident alone is not enough to warrant their eliminations. Honestly, it seems as though you're only trying so desperately to paint others as villains here because you are afraid that, as a returning contestant, you'll be voted out first, not that I blame you for it."

"You don't know a thing about me so keep your mouth shut." Kaleaf snapped back.

"I know enough to know that Barnard isn't far off the mark." Helen huffed as she crossed her arms. "But we shouldn't be discussing who to eliminate when we haven't lost a challenge yet."

"We were on the same page and then we weren't." Barnard gave a disappointed sigh. "I feel this goes without saying, but it would be foolish to assume we'll all survive every challenge until a merge. Of course such a thing would be ideal, but let's be realistic here."

"And what is this realistic idea you apparently have?" Jaime rolled her eyes.

"Azami goes first." Barnard shrugged as he held up his hands as if to say "It's bound to happen eventually."

"Now hold on!" Kaden stood up for his absent ally "Azami might not have the most agreeable personality, but she's getting results!"

"I'm not sure what the problem is either." Jaime rose a brow.

"Oh, I see…" Kaleaf realized. "We can thank Lucien for this development. He told Chris that he put the most threatening people all on the same team, which would follow that we're all standing on equal ground with Azami anyways."

"Rendering her physical abilities rather moot in light of our own." Barnard affirmed Kaleaf's theory with a nod.

"It's foolish to dwell on _this_." Helen argued, clearly not in the mood. "As it stands, we're in the team phase of this game. We won't get anywhere by dividing ourselves prematurely. Take it from someone with experience."

"In that case, I'm surprised your 'experience' hasn't noticed that this team was divided to begin with." Jaime snarked. "First it was newcomers against returning members, and now it seems as though out of everyone, only Azami and Kaden are clearly allied."

"Which is the second reason I have to target her." Barnard explained. "I'm sure you'll agree, Helen, that we don't want to divide the team by forming such tightly-knit cliques prematurely, right?"

"I can't argue with you there." Helen sighed.

"And the third reason is more emotional." Barnard admitted. "She's the only one I can say with certainty that I don't like."

"Well, I can't say I like the idea of eliminating someone whose proven herself to be a powerhouse…" Jamie looked off into the lake, covered by approaching storm clouds. "But if you insist, and nothing happens to change my mind, I'll vote with you."

"I was already voting her." Kaleaf shrugged.

"Hang on!" Kaden exclaimed, desperately. "We can't just treat this as a foregone conclusion! What about trying to remain a team, right?"

"What team?" Kaleaf growled as he slowly turned his head back towards Kaden. "It's the four of us, each all alone, and then you and your little girlfriend together. If my experience has taught me anything, it's that if we don't vote her, we're going to vote you, and you don't want to put up with something like that, trust me."

Having said his piece, Kaleaf turned to continue into the campsite with the rest of the team.

Only Helen and Kaden remained behind.

"You get it, right Helen?" Kaden asked. "Why are we going to get rid of Azami when she hasn't done anything wrong?"

"I'd change things if I could, Kaden." Helen sighed. "But even if I voted alongside you and Azami, the most we'd accomplish is a tie. Furthermore, her competitive and persistent personality doesn't mesh well with any of theirs. Me either, to be honest."

"But can't we, I don't know, vote off Kaleaf instead?" Kaden pleaded.

"Kaden, I really _really_ do not want to keep talking about voting someone off. It'll only help us resign to a losing fate if we keep it up, and I thought we all wanted to win."

"I guess you're right." Kaden grunted, dissatisfied, before kicking up some dust. "Ugh, but why don't they get it? Can't they see that she's trying way harder, putting in far more effort, than anyone else here?"

Helen's eyes widened. Her lips gradually curved into a smile.

* * *

Confessional: Helen: The Dreadful Demons

"Watching Kaden defend her like that...It brought back memories of Zero Sum. He's trying his best to further both their games, all on his own. I dislike Azami, quite a bit in fact. But then again...I also disliked Carys."

End Confessional

* * *

"What is it?" Kaden asked, confused.

"Just thinking of someone I know." Helen replied through a soft chuckle. "You look and sound nothing like him, but you've got the same drive. It's a little nostalgic."

"Huh…" Kaden sighed. "Well, does this mean you'll help me out?"

"Perform well in the next challenge, and I may." Helen laughed louder this time.

* * *

Confessional: Kaden: The Dreadful Demons

"Okay, so if it's me, Azami, and Helen, then we can tie the votes. If we all go for Kaleaf then...hrngh...It'll be hard to get rid of him though, even in a tiebreaker. Azami's pretty strong and fast, but Kaleaf could probably keep at her pace easily. I certainly hope Helen does manage to think of something. All this plotting and scheming just isn't for me. I'd rather win through sheer effort like Azami."

End Confessional

* * *

 _Location: The Visceral Vampires Campsite_

 _Contestant(s): Antonio, Molly, Samuel, Twilight_

"Hey, sher-...I mean, short stuff." Twilight walked up to Samuel, who was sitting at the dining table of the resort that the team was allowed to stay in. "About last challenge…Good job clenching the victory for us. Especially against the Banshee slut."

"Really?!" Samuel perked up from the seat before coughing and gathering his composure again. "*Ahem*, Uh-, I mean… Yeah, it was nothin' don't worry about it. I'll clench a victory for us in this next challenge too."

"Don't try to play the cool guy act now, short stuff. You're still 'short stuff'."

"When can I become 'miracle man'?" Samuel joked.

"Hah!" Twilight let out a loud laugh. "You're alright, Samuel. You want to be called 'miracle man', then earn the title. The sooner you do, the sooner I'll stop confusing the two of you."

* * *

Confessional: Twilight: The Visceral Vampires

"Probably shouldn't have made both nick names start with 'S-h', that's throwing me off."

End Confessional

* * *

"Hey, Antooonioooo?" Molly asked in as seductive a voice as she could while she walked by the door to Antonio, Aleister, and Samuel's room. "Wanna form an allliance with me?"

Antonio slowly stood up from the bed he had been resting on.

He slowly put on his slippers.

And then moved.

Stepping once.

Every.

Few.

Minutes.

Until finally, he had reached the doorway where Molly was standing. She did her best to ignore his imposing and overall unattractive presence to her, as she had a job to do in gathering allies on this team.

Antonio leaned in close to Molly, who gulped before leaning in towards him as well. Was she going to have to kiss him already? He was too ugly for her! More importantly, what if her toy Nick on the Banshees found out?

Antonio's lips parted, and as Molly's began to as well, Antonio let out a firm "No." Before slamming the door on a pursed lipped Molly.

It took her a couple moments to process the information. When she did however…

'BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP you fucking BEEP BEEP BEEP with a BEEEP BEEEP and BEEEEEP as well! You BEEP!"

* * *

Confessional: Samuel: The Visceral Vampires

"Geez, where did someone from high society learn to curse so vulgarly?"

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Antonio: The Visceral Vampires

"Molly...would look ...far more attractive...in the Coffin of Shame."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Molly: The Visceral Vampires

"This show just keeps getting worse and worse! I'm already on the outs of my team, none of them want my money or rockin' bod besides maybe Aleister, who by the way is exiled on Weliweli, and I haven't even heard from my prey on the Banshees yet! The worst part though...is that now I look just like my _inferior_ sister. You'd think this resort would have hair ties, but apparently they were confiscated after Natalie went apeshit for fear of them being used to strangle someone, so that's another thing I can thank that psycho-chick for. We better win the next challenge, alright? Because I am _not_ ready to go home yet!"

End Confessional

* * *

 _Location: Nahele Forest_

 _Contestant(s): Aubrey, Freya, Kyle, Sherwood_

* * *

Confessional: Kyle: The Bloody Banshees

"So...I found a good spot in Nahele Forest...and I thought I'd be able to play some happy country songs to cheer myself up after everything that happened but…I ended up playing a different one instead. About ten times."

End Confessional

* * *

"Old school McGraw, coming out of my doors," Kyle began to sing again after taking a sigh. Despite the tone of the song, it did seem to at least be calming him down from the emotional mess he was the previous night.

"Had to pull over, couldn't take it no more.

Got this thing running in park,

Hazards lighting up the dark…

I was just out driving around,

Wasn't scanning for a memory to slow me down,

But damn if yours didn't, baby

I'd'a paid that DJ not to play it."

"He's here." Sherwood gave a disinterested sigh as he showed Freya where Kyle was practicing. "Don't interrupt the song. Show up after it ends and he's lingered for a bit."

"I know, I know, now get out of here and back to the camp. Make sure Aubrey is on her way."

"'Cause I'm sitting here knowing what it's gonna take to fix me," Kyle continued to sing.

"It ain't a bar, it ain't a beer, and it ain't the whiskey,

I'd give anything to hear you say you miss me tonight…

Yeah anybody else, with any kind of sense,

Would've done moved on, said 'it is what it is',

But I'm off on the shoulder in a mess, all wrecked inside,

Baby, I'm broke down and it ain't the truck this time."

As Kyle continued to sing, Freya slowly walked forward, her eyes on her prey like a panther ready to pounce.

"People slowing down, wanna see what's wrong,

I got my hand out the window, just waving 'em on

'Cause I don't wanna have to explain.

Don't want no one to see me this way.

Don't need no gas, don't need no ride.

Everything on this Chevy is running just right.

I just need another minute or too,

'Till this song's over like me and you."

Sherwood slowly sank back into the woods at Freya's command to pinpoint Aubrey's location.

"I'm sitting here knowing what it's gonna take to fix me,

It ain't a bar, it ain't a beer, it ain't the whiskey,

I'd give anything to hear you say you miss me tonight,

Yeah, anybody else, with any kind of sense,

Would have done moved on, said 'it is what it is'

But I'm off on the shoulder in a mess, all wrecked inside,

Yeah baby I'm broke down, and it ain't the truck this time."

As Kyle began a guitar solo, Sherwood returned, and motioned Freya a tad closer to him.

"She's on her way. You'll have to work fast."

Freya nodded and dismissed him before returning her gaze to Kyle.

"Yeah, anybody else, with any kind of sense,

Would have done moved on, but I'm here like this,

Off on the shoulder in a mess, all wrecked inside,

Yeah baby I'm broke down, but it ain't the truck this time

No it ain't the truck this time…"

Freya, upon noticing the song was ending, began to slowly walk forwards. Time to act.

"I got nowhere to go, nowhere to be,

I'm nobody baby, if you don't love me…"

As Kyle strummed the final few cords of the song, Freya gently sat herself down on the same log Kyle was using while he put his instrument back in its case.

* * *

Confessional: Sherwood

"You could almost begin to hear the string orchestra, she was approaching this in such an ominously precise way. Bloody terrifying."

End Confessional

* * *

"I really wish you didn't think so poorly of yourself, Kyle." Freya spoke softly, inflecting her voice with a false worried tone. "You're a very important member of this team you know."

"Thank you, but-"

"Even after everything you don't believe me?" Freya inflected her voice with more worry. "I thought voting off Nick would show you how serious I was!"

"It's not that I _don't_ believe you…" Kyle turned to look at Freya, his first mistake, as he was met with a nervous gaze that he recognized, but didn't realize was fake. "I-it's just...hard to accept that all this has happened."

"I understand." Freya inched closer. "I find it hard to accept too. I thought I was careful enough to not let myself be betrayed by my ally this time, but it happened all over again." She maked a giggle by speaking up as she continued to speak. "I speak from experience when I say that people shouldn't play with others like that! I'd rather everything be direct, you know?"

"Yeah!" Kyle agreed. "Why can't everyone just wear their hearts on their sleeves? I would have been fine if Aubrey had just told me that she wasn't interested and left it at that!" His second mistake.

"Right?!" Freya contorted her face into a more eager and agreeable one for a split second, before reverting back to the nervous and worried facade she had created.

"In that case, I know this will sound weird Kyle, but...I _am_ interested in you."

In any other emotional state, Kyle would have never believed this, but given the events he had witnessed, and how he felt after playing his country song, instead, he blushed and replied with "Wait, are you serious? What about Nick, you aren't just on a rebound are you?" His third mistake.

"I was confused and trying to make you jealous, Kyle!" Freya momentarily hid her face in her hands, faking her sad tone, before looking back up. "Because you only ever saw me as some villain, that's how I resorted to acting. I didn't want to disappoint you…And…"

She slowly leaned in, and when Kyle did not back away at a moment's notice, his fourth mistake, Freya placed a gentle kiss atop his forehead.

"I'm not on some rebound. I promise that's the most I'll do if you didn't like it, but I find you so strong and kind and attractive. In a game like this, that's a real threat! At first I thought I could do what Oswald did to me to you, but I can't! I can't vote off the boy I like! That's not a bad thing, right?"

"N-no...that's not a bad thing." Kyle's face was bright red as he replied his fifth mistake.

"Then…" Freya slowly leaned her head in again, and Kyle, who was too deep into the lie to realize what was going on, didn't back away or put up any resistance.

3…

"Sherwood?" Aubrey asked as she approached Sherwood. "Have you seen Kyle? I need to tell him something important!"

2…

"He's that way." Sherwood pointed towards the clearing.

1…

"Kyle!" Aubrey panted as she ran into the clearing and put her hands on her knees to catch her breath, "Don't-"

Aubrey looked up, saw Freya's and Kyle's locked lips, and fell to the ground.

Sherwood looked into the camera of the intern following him around as Freya separated her mouth from Kyle's followed by her tongue and a string of saliva..

"This is the most bloody disgusting thing I've ever seen on this show." Sherwood commented to the intern. "It's fitting one of the teams is named after them, because now it's obvious. There's real demons among us."

* * *

Confessional: Freya: The Bloody Banshees

"Heather, take notes." Freya smiles as she dusts her face while looking at her make-up kit's mirror, before putting everything away and closing the case shut. " _That's_ how you cause a total heartbreak."

End Confessional

* * *

Freya looked back out of the corner of her eye to see Aubrey slowly trudging back to the cabin, a defeated aura all around her.

"What is it?" Kyle looked over as well, but Aubrey was already gone.  
"I was just wondering if some angel was watching over me, that was just so wonderful." Freya lied back to Kyle.

*BEEEEEP*

"Attention campers…" Chris announced. "Please meet me atop Mt. Immolate for your next challenge! And for the announcement of this episode's _curse_!"

* * *

 _Location: Mt. Immolate Summit_

 _Contestant(s): All Remaining_

"Welcome back, Weliweli Island three!" Chris exclaimed happily as Chef led Lena, Aleister, and Azami up to the mountain summit, where all six of their eyes opened wide.

"The fuck is this shit? My team didn't lose?" Lena asked in genuine disbelief.

"HA!" Azami pointed. "The Banshees sent all three of us to Weliweli and they still LOST!"

"VOLUME!" Lena yelled at Azami as Aleister joined his team. "Learn to control it you fuckin' moron."

"Like I'm going to talk to anyone from a team of LOSERS!" Azami did not back down.

"Actually, didn't we _win_ the last challenge?" Lucien asked with a look of innocent curiosity on his face.

"Oh, this is going to go to her head isn't it?" Barnard sighed to himself as Azami turned to her team. "You didn't come in FIRST? HA! I knew I was the reason we kept winning!"

"Azami, maybe tone it town a bit!" Kaden rushed up to her and crouched over. "People are thinking of voting for you because of that…" He whispered "So keep your voice-"

"You guys are thinking of VOTING for me?!" Azami asked.

"Excuse me!" Chris spoke through a megaphone. "We're about to partake in a challenge, and I would like to explain its rules please!"

The contestants went quiet.

"That's better." Chris smiled. "Now, this challenge is very simple. Can I get one male and one female volunteer from each team?"

"I'll go." Tori rose her hand right away.

Noticing this, Lucien also raised his own hand. "Yeah, sounds like fun."

"Alright, that's Tori and Lucien for the Mummies." Chris pointed. "Banshees?"

"Want to go up?" Freya asked Kyle as she rested her hand on his arm and looked up at him.

"Oh, um...Okay…"

"And we have two for the Banshees with Freya and Kyle!" Chris pointed. "Vampires?"

* * *

Confessional: Molly: The Visceral Vampires

"Oh, I see how it is! You got rid of my toy to get me off your back huh? Well guess what, I'm taking you down, Freya!"

End Confessional

* * *

"Us!" Molly, uncharacteristically enthusiastic, pulled Aleister up as she hooked her arm in his.

"Wh-what?" He asked, confused.

"And Molly and Aleister for the Vampires!" Chris nodded. "Demons, you're up!"

"I think it should be Kaden and Azami…" Jamie suggested. "You guys work well with each other right?"

"No, something's not right here…" Kaleaf shook his head. "Helen and Barnard."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Barnard responded. "I have no quarrel with Helen, but we don't have nearly as much synergy with-"

"That decision is final." Kaleaf determined as he used his superior physical might to either of them to push them both forward.

"Helen and Barnard for the Demons!" Chris announced happily.

"Great! We have our Nui Kaua Newlyweds!"

"Excuse me?!" Helen asked. "I am _not_ going to-"

"Relax, relax." Chris laughed. "It's just the name of the challenge, check it out!"

He clicked a button on a remote he was holding in his hands as a large game-show like contraption rose from the volcano.

* * *

Confessional: Helen: The Dreadful Demons

"Oh great...this machine again."

End Confessional

* * *

"The volunteer pairs from each team will sit in the seats labeled with their team's logo." Chris exclaimed. "And will take turns answering questions _about their partner_!" He let out a couple laughs.

"Meanwhile, the partner will be writing the _correct_ answer down. If both answers match, the team earns a point! The team that earns the least amount of points by the challenge's end will be sent to the Po'ino Bonfire Elimination Ceremony, where they will vote off a team member. And now, for the curse! It's the 'Wedding Party' curse!"

"Wedding party?" Lena folded her arms.

"Yes, a wedding party" Chris nodded, " and what wedding party would be complete without a banquet? Chef!"

Chef strolled out bringing a large table full of exquisite and gourmet food.

"It's been a tough season for the teams so far, so every contestant who is not directly participating in the challenge can dig in whenever they want."

"What's the catch?" Barnard asked, realizing easily that there was a catch.

"The catch…" Chris grinned. "Is that for every team member that takes food from the table, their team loses an overall point in the challenge."

"Oh, that's not that bad." Kyle sighed in relief as he looked at Freya. "The most we'd lose is two points!"

"But do you _really_ know your partners?" Chris grinned sadistically. "Or rather, do you know what they'll write down? Because by no means do the answers have to be truthful. They just have to match."

"I see…" Tori smirked. "So in other words, this is a mental game."

"RIP Molly and Aleister." Samuel sighed to a snickering Twilight.

"Also…" Chris grinned. "I'm sure some of you will find some interesting things if you _do_ decide to eat the food. It may help you or your team later on in the game you know."

Freya struggled to keep her poker face up as she noticed Aubrey heading towards the food.

* * *

Confessional: Freya: The Bloody Banshees

"There's a freaking tiki clue in there, I know it. I can't let Aubrey get her hands on it though! I need someone else in there to keep her focused on the food and not what may be in, near, or under it."

End Confessional

* * *

Freya shot a nervous glance towards Sherwood, who ever so slightly shook his head in a declination. The team was already down a point, he wasn't going to lower them further.

Freya changed gears and delivered the look to Daniel, who noticed it, and noticed Aubrey.

He put his hand to his mouth and thought to himself for a bit, before heading over to the table as well.

"Daniel, what the hell/?" Jamal asked. "We might lose if things don't go well!"

"Ignore the shit." Lena said as she ushered Jamal away from the table. "He's just trying to prolong his own stay in the game. He doesn't care about any of the rest of us."

"And?" Daniel was disinterested. "So what? We aren't here to participate in a morality play. I've said this already. Maybe your time on Weliweli has messed with your memory. Figures."

Samuel, Antonio, and Twilight all paid the table no attention.

"At least _our_ team doesn't have a good for nothing on it." Molly sighed in relief.

* * *

Confessional: Samuel: The Visceral Vampires

" _Our_ team's good for nothing is participating in the challenge, and is perfectly capable of losing on her own."

End Confessional

* * *

"Can I get an explanation of why YOU TWO are eating?" Azami asked, annoyed, as she noticed Jaime and Kaleaf both going for the food.

"It might be because all the fish you and Kaden caught went completely rotten and ruined our chances of getting anything decent to eat for the week, but that's just my best guess." Jaime responded sarcastically.

"To prevent either of you from eating to punish you." Kaleaf announced.

"This is too far." Helen whispered to Barnard. "It's too detrimental to the team as a whole to punish either Azami or Kaden in this manner. Not to mention the high possibility there's a tiki hint in that food."

"I agree." Barnard whispered back. "But we should deal with it after the challenge. The two of us need to focus and win this for the demons. We're already behind thanks to those two."

* * *

 _Challenge: Nui Kaua Newlyweds_

 _Pairs of contestants will take turns answering questions about their partner, while their partner writes the correct answer down. Matching answers (whether true or false, so long as they match) get a point. For every team member eating at the 'Wedding Party' curse's banquet table, that team will lose one point from their total score. The team with the least amount of points will be sent to the Po'ino Bonfire Elimination Ceremony._

 _Mummies Newlyweds: Tori, Lucien_

 _Banshees Newlyweds: Freya, Kyle_

 _Vampires Newlyweds: Molly, Aleister_

 _Demons Newlyweds: Helen, Barnard_

 _Teammates Eating For Mummies: 1 (-1 from total score)_

 _Teammates Eating For Banshees: 1 (-1 from total score)_

 _Teammates Eating For Vampires: 0 (-0 from total score)_

 _Teammates Eating For Demons: 2 (-2 from total score)_

* * *

 _Challenge Begin_

 _Question 1: What is your partner's favorite thing to do?_

As the contestants all took their seats, Chris took out the first question. "We'll have four questions to ask you. For the first half of the challenge, we'll be asking the women these four questions as they pertain to the men. When we're done, we'll switch and ask the men four questions about the women. That's eight questions total. Let's hope you know each other well enough! Now, the first question...Ladies, what is your partner's favorite thing to do?"

All the contestants on the contraption scribbled in their answers, and Chris pointed.

"Alright, Tori, Freya, Molly, Helen, let's see what you wrote!"

Tori's Answer: Make Jokes

Freya's Answer: Play Country Music

Molly's Answer: Spend Time With Cute Girl

Helen's Answer: Debate

"Wow, okay!" Chris said as he looked at the answers the male contestants had written down.

"It looks like the questions will need to be harder because…"

Lucien's Answer: Make Jokes (Match, Mummies+1)

Kyle's Answer: Play Country Music (Match, Banshees+1)

Aleister's Answer: Hang with Cute Girl (Match, Vampires +1)

Barnard's Answer: Debate (Match, Demons+1)

* * *

 _Question 2: What would your partner say is their greatest weakness_

"Our greatest weakness, or greatest fear?" Lucien asked, wanting clarification.

"Weakness." Chris grinned. "Though it might be a fear, It all depends on what you write, my man."

The contestants once again all scribbled down their answers, and when they were done, Chris had the contestants reveal their answers.

Tori's Answer: Stupid

Freya's Answer: Naivete

Molly's Answer: Is Awkward

Helen's Answer: Attachment to Friends

Lucien's Answer: I'm Kinda Stupid (Match, Mummies +1)

Kyle's Answer: I'm A Naive Country Boy (Match, Banshees +1)

Aleister's Answer: Not That Athletic(Not a Match)

Barnard's Answer: Attachment to Friends(Match, Demons +1)

* * *

 _Question 3: Who is your partner's crush?_

Tori's Answer: Lena

Freya's Answer: Aubrey

Molly's Answer: Molly

Helen's Answer: No One

Lucien's Answer: Lena (Match, Mummies +1)

Kyle's Answer: Freya (Not A Match)

Aleister's Answer: Freya (Not A Match)

Barnard's Answer: No One (Match, Demons +1)

"Hey!" Freya faked sincerity in her original malicious smile. "Kyle, you wrote my-"

"You were the one who was there for me during my depression." Kyle answered sincerely. "That means a lot, I really can't thank you enough for helping me through that."

Freya was not expecting the complete sincerity, and, being caught completely off-guard, blushed and sat back into her seat.

"He-he wrote…" Aubrey barely looked up from her food to see Kyle's answer before returning to chowing down on it.

"Aleister, what the fuck?" Molly asked her partner from her seat.

* * *

Confessional: Molly: The Visceral Vampires

"Someone, It can be either Freya or Aleister, I don't care, but they have to _pay_ for robbing than answer from me!"

End Confessional

* * *

"A-Aleister, I'm flattered but…" Freya looked up at Kyle. "I already have Kyle as a boyfriend. If you liked me, you should have said so way at the beginning..."

"Screw all of that shit, what's my name doing up there?" Lena asked. "Seriously you two, this isn't fucking funny, take that shit down!"

* * *

Confessional: Tori: The Macabre Mummies

"It was a guess on my part to be honest, but I don't know why Lucien is doing all of these things he's been doing. He's a very curious contestant. Very curious."

End Confessional

* * *

 _Question 4: What is your partner's most valued possession?_

Tori's Answer: Hair

Freya's Answer: Dog Tags On Neck

Molly's Answer: Sister

Helen's Answer: Mother

Lucien's Answer: Sense of Humor (Not a Match)

Kyle's Answer: Dog Tags (Match, Banshees +1)

Aleister's Answer: Sister (Match, Vampires +1)

Barnard's Answer: Mother (Match, Demons +1)

"And that's a wrap on the first half of the challenge…" Chris grinned. "As you can see, the Demons lead with 4 points overall, followed by the Mummies and Banshees both with 3, and the Vampires following behind with 2, but, in actuality, factoring in the munchers at the table…"

Chris pressed a button and the positions shifted to their true areas.

" _Everyone_ is at 2 points! This is still anybody's game!"

* * *

Confessional: Daniel: The Macabre Mummies

"I nearly choked on this thing to get it, figures." He held up a small scroll, clearly a note to a hidden immunity tiki. "And…" He holds up a second one. "I managed to snag the one near Aubrey as well. Unfortunately, they're clues to the same immunity tiki, because I'm apparently never allowed a lucky break."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Kaleaf: The Dreadful Demons

"Hmph." Kaleaf holds up his own clue. "This is going to help me going forward in the competition. I'm not going home as easily as I went home last game."

End Confessional

* * *

 _Switch (Males now answering questions about the females)_

 _Question 5: Which remaining contestant does your partner dislike most?_

Lucien's Answer: Jamal

Kyle's Answer: Aubrey

Aleister's Answer: Freya

Barnard's Answer: Kaleaf

Tori's Answer: Jamal (Match, Mummies +1)

Freya's Answer: Freya (Not A Match)

Molly's Answer: Freya (Match, Vampires +1)

Helen's Answer: Kaleaf (Match, Demons +1)

"I would like to state…" Tori announced. "That for the record, I do not dislike Jamal. I simply like him the least among all of us."

"Hahahaha!" Molly pointed at Freya. "Not only did your pity party on yourself not work, you missed out on a point because of it!"

"Stop that!" Kyle defended Freya. "It takes a lot of courage to admit something like that. You shouldn't look down on-"

"Pfft, whatever." Molly brushed him off and returned to paying attention to the challenge.

* * *

Confessional: Freya: The Bloody Banshees

"Oh no, the pity party worked perfectly thanks to you, Molly. You are the cement that I will use to connect the bricks of the tower that is Kyle's loyalty to me. It's a nice day when someone so sweet and innocent is taken complete advantage of." For a split second, Freya frowns, as if thinking about something, before the confessional cuts out.

End Confessional

* * *

 _Question 6: What would your partner say is their greatest strength?_

Lucien's Answer: Luck

Kyle's Answer: Beauty

Aleister's Answer: Money

Barnard's Answer: Sociability

Tori's Answer: Luck (Match, Mummies +1)

Freya's Answer: Beauty (Match, Banshees +1)

Molly's Answer: Money (Match, Vampires +1)

Helen's Answer: Decision Making (Not a match)

* * *

 _Question 7: What is your partner most afraid of?_

Lucien's Answer: Frogs

Kyle's Answer: Betrayed by Lover

Aleister's Answer: Losing Money

Barnard's Answer: Blood

Tori's Answer: Beetles (Not a match)

Freya's Answer: Betrayal By Lover (Match, Banshees +1)

Molly's Answer: Tacky Outfits (Not a match)

Helen's Answer: Blood (Match, Demons +1)

"Currently, all teams are tied at a total of 4 points each, taking the eaters into account!" Chris announced "This last question could be the game maker or breaker!"

* * *

 _Question 8: What number, 1-10 is your partner thinking of?_

Lucien's Answer: 7

Kyle's Answer: 1

Aleister's Answer: 4

Barnard's Answer: 3

Tori's Answer: ….

…

…

…

…

… 7 (Match, Mummies +1)

Freya's Answer: …..

….

…

…

…

… 1 (Match, Mummies +1)

Molly's Answer: …..

…

….

…

…

…

…

… 4 (Match, Vampires +1)

Helen's Answer: …..

….

…

…

…

…

…

…9 (Not A Match)

"WHAT?!" Azami stood up as she looked at the scoreboard.

"Mummies...5, Banshees 5, Vampires 5, Demons...4? We LOST? YOU LOST US THIS CHALLENGE!?"

"None of this would have happened if you hadn't gone overboard in catching fish." Kaleaf scoffed as he stood up from the table and began to walk down. "Let's follow the drill and just head to Po'ino already."

"Helen…" Kaden tapped Helen on the shoulder as the two began to lag behind the rest of the group. "Please tell me you've thought of something to help, please!"

"I'm debating doing something…" Helen said. "I don't want to have to do it, but it help me accomplish what I set out to obtain by coming here for another season in the first place. Ah, Barnard!"

Helen called up to Barnard, who, after confirming that he had been called, walked to where the two were.

"Are you still voting for Azami tonight?" Helen asked.

"I don't have a choice do I?" Barnard shrugged. "I can't bring myself to vote off anyone else on this team."

"I see...so then the best Kaden could hope for is a tie."

"Afraid so." Barnard nodded.

Helen sighed. "Alright, thank you."

"This doesn't ruin your plan does it?" Kaden asked, in a bit of a worry. "I don't want Azami to go when all she was trying to do was provide for those ungrateful people!"

"It doesn't ruin my plan at all." Helen clearly didn't seem to want to go through with whatever she had planned. "But given my experience in this season so far, I think it's the best action I can take."

* * *

 _Location: Po'ino Bonfire Ceremony_

 _Contestant(s): Azami, Barnard, Helen, Kaden, Kaleaf, Jaime_

"Demons...I think I speak for everyone other than Azami when I say that we all knew this was only a matter of time." Chris laughed as the Demons crowded around the bonfire.

"Let's just hurry up and vote already." Kaleaf pushed Chris to hurry. "We all know that we're voting Azami off."

"NO WE DON'T!" Azami shouted as she stood up. "If anyone one of the two who actually LOST in the challenge should be going home!"

"That's ridiculous." Barnard shook off the accusation. Helen and I performed within the standard deviation of the contestants. There's no guarantee that any of you could have done any better.

"In that case, it should be one of the people who did nothing but eat!" Kaden argued.

"We only ate because _someone_ forgot that fish need to stay cool or they you know, rot!" Jaime responded without missing a beat.

As the Demons all began to argue, or in the case of Barnard, calmly debate, who should go home and why, Helen's patience finally ran out.

"Everyone SHUT UP!" She yelled. "You are by far and away the worst team I have _ever_ had the displeasure of working with. Not even on Total Drama, either! I mean in every event, club, sport, anything I've ever done that required teamwork, no matter how many of them I joined or will join in the future, I am 100% fucking positive that they were, are, or will be a better team than you guys. I'll go in alphabetical order for this, so Azami, you first. You're a bratty bitch who doesn't realize everything she thinks is funny or fun is actually a huge pain in everyone else's ass! And stop with the winner-loser dichotomy! There is never a black and white outcome to any event on this game, and that includes the competition, so learn to chill the fuck out every once in awhile. Maybe this dilemma won't happen again!"

She turned to Barnard. "Barnard, for someone who seems so logic focused, and facts oriented, you sure do have a hypocritical way of looking at this game by not voting with the logic you claim to love so much and instead just keeping who you like around. You might think your debates are an interesting form of conversation, but they're nothing but annoying arguments for the sake of conflict to the rest of us! Either put your money where your mouth is and vote like the cold robot you don't want people to see you as, or find a way to socialize without critiquing everyone's viewpoint of every situation. That only hinders teamwork!"

"Jaime, stop snarking and contribute something of value to this team. You've done nothing but harp on everyone else's ideas, but I've yet to see you do anything of merit for this tribe, yet somehow, you have the gall to act like you're better than those actually working to provide!"

"Kaden, you're too obsessed with Azami! This is a competition, not a dating service! If you aren't going to take things seriously and realize that there's a whole rest of the team here, you can't blame them when they all vote you off!"

"Finally, Kaleaf, what the fuck is your problem? No, seriously, I'd like to know. Ever since the 1st day you've been antagonistic towards me, and you know what? I could handle that, but now it's grown into this grudge you seem to have against the whole team. If you're heading back into that unhelpful phaze you were in when I first met you back in Nui Kaua, you better fucking stop, because none of the people you see before you will put up with any of your shit if that happens!"

"Are you done?" Barnard asked as Helen backed off panting angrily. "Because I feel like you were going somewhere with this, and you haven't gotten there yet."

"Don't chime in...ass…" Helen said through heavy breaths. "Gotta regain...my voice…"

After an intern brought her a glass of water, she continued.

"Well, what do you all have to say for yourselves?"

Barnard rose a hand.

"Helen, I can understand how you feel, but don't do something you'll regret later."

" _Can you_ , Barnard?" Helen responded. "Because when I look around, I don't see anyone else here who was violently injured, had their elimination forced upon them, and was then invited back only to be in a shitty team full of shitty people! Not only does this team suck, but Isaac was voted out first, Freya's dominating her own team, and Twilight, the one person who actually _can_ understand what I'm going through, is always on the other side of this goddamn island! I don't have any of my actual Zero Sum friends competing here with me either, No Kaede, No Peter, No Hubert, and whenever you guys act similar to them, I realize how much more fun I had in that season! That's why-"

Helen rushed up into the Coffin of Shame.

"I'm voting myself off! I would rather place 20th in this game than spend any more time talking to any of you! If you all keep the same attitudes you have right now going forwards, I sincerely hope each and every one of you loses! Chef, take me away!"

She slammed the lid of the Coffin of Shame shut.

"Huuuhhhh..." Chris said as Chef drove off with Helen inside the Coffin of Shame before any of the other Demons could comment or truly defend themselves.

…

…

…

…

"Good riddance." Kaleaf finally said.

"Yeah, who does she think she is, telling us all off like that?" Jaime wondered aloud.

"I KNEW she was a LOSER!" Azami's loud volume persisted.

"She was honestly the most hypocritical out of all of us." Barnard shook his head. "Besides, being a veteran in this game gives you an unfair advantage. It's kind of hard to pull the victim act when everyone knows you have more experience."

No one seemed to have truly listened to any of the words that Helen had spat in her anger.

Kaden, however, knew what had truly happened.

* * *

Confessional: Kaden: The Dreadful Demons

"Helen...thank you...so much! You saved her. You didn't even like her but you still saved her, because you realized that she didn't deserve to leave so early on when she was trying so hard. The rest don't want to admit it, but they all know that now that you've laid all the problems we have out in the open, we need to address them. We'll be stronger coming out of this Helen...thank you, thank you for doing it again...making yourself a martyr."

End Confessional

* * *

"And that's a wrap on episode 4?" Chris asked the camera, still a little bewildered at Helen's sudden self-elimination. "Will the Demons recover? Will Aubrey ever win Kyle back? Will Lucien's motives and actions ever become clear? Find out only one of these...next time! On Total Drama Nui Kaua…

The Cursed…

Island!"

* * *

*Final Confessional: Helen

"Well, I didn't do nearly as well as the last time I participated, nor was I voted out naturally as I had hoped to be, but I did leave on my own terms this time, so am at peace with this placement. I don't see myself coming back for another season, not unless it's an all stars one or a heroes vs villains or fans vs favorites or something like that where I know I'll be able to see Kaede again. This whole experience just...wasn't fun for me. It's like coming home after studying abroad to find that everything has changed, nearly no one you know still lives in the area, and you aren't welcome there for no real reason. I want to have faith in that team to come through and become better, and I know at least Kaden will. Maybe Barnard too. To be honest though, I just want to put this all behind me and not deal with anymore Total Drama for a long time."

End Confessional*

* * *

 _The Votes(for those who are curious)_

 _Helen voted for...Helen_

* * *

 **AN: So, Helen…**

 **Helen was honestly nothing more than a place holder. It was either going to be her returning from Zero Sum, or Peter, depending on which of the Ka Lani members got eliminated first in Nui Kaua (And their first true elimination was Aleister, thus creating a need for a female character to even out the ratio), thus, Helen returned, and it was not as though she was without good reason to. To be honest though, she didn't do much besides complain about her team, though she served as a good tool to demonstrate just how hostile everyone was both on her team in general, and towards returning contestants. Helen's early self-elimination was planned from the get-go, though the circumstances around it changed slightly here and there, and it's final product was this both heartwarming and heart-wrenching Po'ino Bonfire Elimination.**

 **Having studied her actions throughout the season, Helen, receives the status of: Neutral**

 **Why?: There is no mistaking that Helen is a hero….in Zero Sum. Here? Not quite. She's clearly not a** _ **bad**_ **person along the likes of Freya or Daniel, but she's not as canonically Heroic like Isaac or Kyle. She was far more neutral a player this time around, her only notable act being what you just saw, and that alone does not a hero make.**

 **Helen's best moment?: I personally think Helen's best moment was during the relay race challenge. Azami may have been the one to truly win it for the Demons, but Helen was the one who dragged them out of last place and even into second, even after the significant disadvantage she was put in thanks to Natalie's assault on Kaden.**

 **But all of that is just what I think about Helen, what about you guys?**

 **Would you give her the same status I did?**

 **What do you think her best moment was?**

 **And what do you think the next curse will be?**


End file.
